La hermana de mi mejor amiga
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Delphine y Alison son amigas desde hace varios años, amigas que se cuentan todo o, más bien, casi todo, ya que Delphine guarda algún que otro secreto que no se atreve a decirle. Ambas comienzan este año la universidad y a convivir juntas en un piso, y en el mismo bloque unos pisos arriba de ellas vive Cosima, con la cual Delphine no ha tenido gran relación, o eso cree su hermana.
1. Capítulo 1 El comienzo

_Capítulo 1. El comienzo._

No podía creer que fuera a empezar ya la Universidad, es más, en esos momentos estaba haciendo mi maleta porque después de comer saldríamos hacia nuestro nuevo piso. Y es que no iba a ir sola, iba a estar con mi mejor amiga.

Las dos queríamos ser enfermeras desde siempre, y que mejor que empezar la carrera y la convivencia juntas. Yo estaba nerviosa, pero ella… a ella le iba a dar un ataque de nervios, pero bueno, estamos hablando de Alison, ¿qué podíamos esperar?

Mi madre llevaba toda la mañana llorando, "orgullosa de mi hija" decía. Y antes de irme para la casa de mi amiga me hizo prometerle que seguiría allí las clases de piano que daba desde los seis años, y que no iba a "portarme mal", que siguiera como soy, y que no me dejara llevar por los compañeros de clase si se iban de fiesta. Mis padres eran un poco estrictos con eso de las fiestas, al menos Alison y yo siempre hemos encontrado otros planes que les agradaban más, y es que a ella tampoco le había interesado de momento eso de salir de fiesta y beber.

\- Estoy tan nerviosa, Del… Madre mía, ¿te das cuenta de que vamos a vivir solas? - bajó la voz. - Sin padres… Eso significa que vamos a poder hacer lo que queramos… Igual hasta encontramos un novio. - se acercó a mí mientras agarraba el cuello de mi camiseta acercándome a su cara. - Igual dejamos de ser vírgenes. - me hizo reír el comentario, pero más cómo me lo dijo como si fuera una idea genial.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Vas a la universidad para dejar de ser virgen? - sonreí a mi amiga que se empezó a sonrojar.

\- Bueno, es lo que sale en las películas, ¿no? Ya le preguntaremos a mi hermana cuando venga.

\- ¿Dónde está? Hace mucho que no la veo. - comenté mientras me acomodaba en el sofá que había en su habitación sintiendo un escalofrío, maldito sofá.

\- Ha quedado con unos amigos para despedirse antes de irse. Empieza ya tercer año, cómo pasa el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estaba estudiando tu hermana? - miré mis maletas para distraerme un poco, no podía creer que me fuera ya a la Universidad.

\- Ciencias. Es un poco friki. Ya lo sabíamos. - sí, su hermana era un poco friki, había que admitirlo. - ¿Sabes qué es lo nuevo? - negué con la cabeza. - Se ha puesto los pelos llenos de rastas, parece una jamaicana. Solo falta que se ponga con los porros, y ya le he advertido de qué le pasará si fuma de eso. ¿Sabes que te pueden dar brotes psicóticos?

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué fuma la gente?

\- Porque están reventaditos de la cabeza, Delphine. - se empezó a dar con el dedo índice en la sien.

\- Alison, ¿cuándo viene…? - la hermana de Alison entró en ese momento por la puerta, y se quedó mirándome. Era verdad que parecía una jamaicana con las rastas, pero le quedaban muy bien, al menos así se parecía menos a mi amiga, pues eran idénticas. - Hola, Delphine, cuánto tiempo. - se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, yo me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla que creo que no se esperó porque pegó un saltito hacia un lado. Hacía igual un año que no la veía, lo más lógico es un saludo así, son más raros estos americanos.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Cosima?

\- Ya me ves, pasando calor por aquí. - me sonrió, y miró a su hermana. - ¿Cuándo os queréis ir? Ya tengo el coche preparado.

\- ¡Ya! - saltó Alison de la cama y empezó a coger bolsas y más bolsas. - ¿Me ayudáis? - preguntó y Cosima se levantó a ayudarla.

Oh, Cosima ha debido de estar haciendo ejercicio ese año porque su cuerpo delgado estaba algo más moldeado, con sus curvas femeninas bastante potenciadas, eso, o ha comido algo más en esos meses. Porque, de verdad, siempre ha sido algo esquelética de más jóven, le había sentado bien la Universidad. Y bueno, en confidencia, siempre me había parecido más guapa la de gafas que Alison, pero que ésta última no se entere.

Empezamos a meter todas las bolsas de Alison y varias maletas mías en el coche, junto algunas cosas de Cosima. La madre de mi amiga empezó a darles besos a sus dos hijas por toda la cara antes de que se fueran, mientras se podían observar dos reacciones distintas: la de gafas se quejaba y Alison, que era igual que la que le trajo al mundo, se los daba de vuelta.

\- Bueno, poneros cómodas que tenemos seis horas de camino. Si todo va bien, para las ocho o nueve habremos llegado.

\- ¿Nos dejarás conducir? - pregunté.

\- Ni loca. - se empezó a reír mientras arrancaba el coche y empezaba a conducir saliendo por nuestra calle.

\- Oh, vamos, Cosima, son seis horas, un ratito solo, porfi. - vi como me miraba por el espejo retrovisor y, aunque me contestó con un "no", pude ver que sonreía. Bah, era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Cosima… - la llamó su hermana que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. - ¿Hay chicos guapos en la facultad?

\- Algunos… aunque yo solo puedo hablar de la mía, y la mayoría son un poco bastantes frikis para tí. ¿Quieres un científico en tu vida? - preguntó divertida.

\- No, gracias, ya buscaré en otro lado…

\- ¿Y tú, Delphine? - la miré otra vez a través del espejo retrovisor, sus ojos me miraban divertida. - ¿Quieres un científico en tu vida?

\- Emm… no he pensado aun lo que quiero.

\- ¿Un científico, Delphine? - la cara de horror de Alison apareció entre los asientos delanteros del coche. - No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

\- Obviamente, solo quería ver tu reacción. - me empecé a reír viendo cómo suspiraba aliviada.

Llevábamos dos horas de viaje y Cosima acababa de parar en un área de servicio para estirar las piernas. Salimos las tres mientras bebíamos unos refrescos y Alison devoraba unas patatas fritas de bolsa. Cosima andaba de un lado a otro mirando el suelo metida en sus pensamientos.

\- Nada más lleguemos me daré un baño, y me iré a la cama a descansar, que mañana tenemos que hacer el tour por el campus.

\- No hay bañera en los pisos de estudiante, Ali, son duchas. Siento romperte la burbuja. - comentó Cosima mientras iba andando ahora detrás de nosotras.

\- Oh, no… ¿no hay bañera? - podría caer en una depresión perfectamente si no había bañera en el piso, muy típico de Alison.

\- Ya no llevas coletas, ¿no? - escuché detrás de mí unido a un tirón de uno de mis rizos.

\- Dejó de llevar coletas porque no la dejabas tranquila, Cosima.

\- Era divertido, te cabreabas muy rápido, Alison. - sí, yo sufría los tirones y Alison se enfadaba, eso era así, realmente nunca me molestó que me tirara del pelo. - Siempre has sido una celosa con tus amigas… - empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Podemos conducir alguna? - preguntó mi amiga cambiando de tema.

\- Me da miedo morir en la carretera. - contestó mientras Alison agarraba su camiseta y empezaba a suplicar. - Oh, suelta, bicho. - me empecé a reír cuando vi el ceño fruncido de la de flequillo, odiaba que la llamara "bicho". - ¿Quién conduce mejor? ¿Delphine o tú?

\- ¡Corcholis! - Cosima me miró a mí mientras yo sonreía.

\- Si me muero en un accidente, te estaré atormentando toda la vida eterna que habrá después.

\- ¡Acepto! - el coche de Cosima estaba chulísimo, era grande de estos en plan todoterreno, me lanzó las llaves y empecé a correr a la puerta del piloto, mientras Alison se sentaba detrás de morros, y arranqué el coche una vez sentada.

\- Vamos, de momento es todo recto, en una hora volvemos a cambiar, ¿vale? - asentí mientras se inclinaba sobre mí alargando su mano, uy, que cerca estaba. - Se te olvida lo más importante, Delphine. - uy, que cerca estaba.

Se volvió a echar en su asiento mientras en su mano agarraba el cinturón de seguridad y me lo ponía. Ups.

Cosima se quedó dormida, así fue, y yo me lo estaba pasando genial conduciendo y cantando mentalmente cada canción que salía en la radio. Así que no estuve una hora, sino dos, y porque la de rastas se despertó.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -murmuró adormilada.

\- Casi las siete ya. - contesté bajito. Alison estaba también dormida.

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado? - miré hacia su lado sonriendo, me gustaba conducir, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Déjame un poco más. - agarré su pierna y miró mi mano.

\- ¿No estás cansada? Podemos parar un poco. - volví a poner mi mano en el volante.

\- No, estoy bien, de verdad.

\- Como quieras. - se estiró en el asiento levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza. - Estas canciones son una mierda.

No sé cómo se atrevió a cambiarme la emisora de radio, pero me quedé callada porque iba a conducir un rato más, es más, el coche era de ella, así que mejor no protestar.

\- ¿Y cómo que te has hecho rastas? ¿No son incómodas?

\- Al contrario, me las he hecho para no peinarme nunca más.

\- Tenías un pelo bonito. - comenté.

\- Nada que envidiarle al tuyo.

Silencio. No sabía de qué más hablar con Cosima, la verdad es que siempre he estado con Alison, no sabía mucho sobre ella, siempre ha sido la hermana mayor rebelde de mi amiga, la que hacía lo que quería y cuando quería. Ah, y la que me tiraba de las coletas. Solo sabía de las cosas que me contaba Ali, que si pensaba que tenía algún romance en la universidad porque cuando estaba allí estaba todo el rato con el móvil, que si creía que perdió la virginidad a los catorce… Sí, ella solo podía pensar en eso: noviazgos y hacer el amor. Estaba obsesionada, pero solo delante de mí, luego no era capaz de vocalizar una palabrota y si no las escuchaba, mejor.

Así que a la falta de palabras, simplemente me dediqué a conducir y a escuchar cómo de vez en cuando la de rastas cantaba. En media hora dije de parar un poco, porque estaba agotada en verdad, ¿y Cosima llevaba haciendo estos viajes durante dos años sola? Pobrecita.

Para cuando volvimos a entrar en el coche, la de rastas se puso al volante, Alison otra vez detrás y yo de copiloto.

\- Ali, ¿has dejado algo en casa o lo has traído todo aquí? Menos mal que hay garaje y ascensor, sino nos volveríamos locas con tanto viaje. - Cosima ayudaba a sacar todo el equipaje de su hermana del coche. - Os ayudo a vosotras y luego ya vuelvo yo a por lo mío.

Y eso hizo, la pobre era la que cargaba con más bolsas que la propia Alison, me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, pero con mis dos maletas iba bien y una bolsa de mi amiga al hombro, claro.

Tercer piso, puerta C, nuestra futura vivienda. Entraron al pequeño, limpio y recogido apartamento, un salón-cocina, baño y dos habitaciones, ¿qué más querían?

\- ¡Es perfecto! - exclamó Alison mientras agarraba mis manos emocionada.

\- Sí, es perfecto para las dos, sabía que vuestra relación funcionaría y os mudaríais juntas… - bromeó Cosima con sonrisa traviesa.

\- No somos novias, estúpida. - pegó en el hombro de su hermana mientras yo me reía.

Fui hacia la que iba a ser mi habitación mientras las otras dos iban a la que iba a ser la de Alison, y empecé a ordenar mis cosas.

\- Bueno, yo me voy, tortolitas. - escuché la voz de Cosima exclamar, me asomé para verla antes de salir.

\- ¿Vas a necesitar ayuda con tus cosas? Puedo bajar. - pregunté, que mínimo si nos había traído hasta aquí.

\- Ah, no, tranquila, voy bien, llevo haciendo lo mismo dos años, no te preocupes. Además, comparado con lo de Ali… - movió sus manos despreocupada.

Sin quererlo me perdí en la sonrisa que me dedicó antes de guiñarme un ojo, girar su cuerpo, haciendo balancear sus rastas y salir por la puerta. Sí, definitivamente Cosima era la hermana guapa.

Empecé a guardar todas mis cosas en los muebles de mi habitación, y llevé algo que traje de comida a la cocina.

\- ¿Pedimos una pizza? - escuché a Alison detrás de mí.

\- ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de vida sana? - pregunté divertida.

\- Yo no engordo, y tú puedes ir mañana a correr por la mañana y la bajas.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo engordo facilmente o que estoy gorda? - me indigné.

\- Oh, no, lo decía por si querías vida sana, sales a correr y la pizza como si no te la hubieras comido. - levantó su brazo con el móvil en la mano mirándome seria, y asentí. - ¿La de siempre?

\- La de siempre, y sí, igual mañana salgo a correr.

La dejé hablando por teléfono, pensando que eso de empezar la universidad y a vivir sola igual era el mejor momento para tomar nuevas decisiones de cambio,y procurar tener una vida sana y estar en forma iba a ser bueno para mí.

Y, hablando de cambios, necesito buscar un conservatorio para seguir con mis clases de piano. Cogí mi ordenador y comprobé la señal wifi, iba perfectamente. Pues mientras llegaba la pizza apuntaría direcciones para ir mañana a preguntar. Escuché en ese momento el agua de la ducha, y a los segundos el timbre de la puerta. Que rápida ha sido la pizza, ¿no?

\- ¿Cuánto te debo? - pregunté mientras abría la puerta mirando mi cartera. Levanté mi mirada cuando escuché una risa suave. - Cosima…

\- ¿Ya habéis pedido comida a domicilio? -sonreía. - Que rápido os habéis hecho a la vida universitaria…

\- ¿Quieres pasar? Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotras.

\- He quedado con alguien ya. - metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos. - Creo que es tuyo. - en su mano se encontraba mi teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Me lo he dejado en el coche? - pregunté cogiéndolo, acariciando la palma de su mano en el proceso.

\- Así es.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres quedarte? - insistí.

\- Si me invitas otro día, me quedo, pero hoy no puedo cancelarlo.

\- Está bien. - me acerqué a ella, al tiempo que agarraba una de sus rastas para examinarla. - ¿Te las has hecho hace poco? - miré sus ojos cuando no recibí respuesta inmediata, uy, que cerca.

\- Sí, hará unos meses… - miró su muñeca, dando un paso hacia atrás. - Tengo que irme ya, mira qué hora es.

Con un saludo de mano se volvió a marchar, y a los pocos minutos llegó la pizza.

\- Alison, ¿te acuerdas cuando vimos a tu hermana con la chica esa que pensábamos que era su amiga? - pregunté divertida cuando una pareja de chicas se besaban en una serie que veíamos en la televisión.

\- Oh, Dios, calla. - me dio con uno de los cojines del sofá en la cara. - No me lo recuerdes, que traumático fue.

Y fue un trauma para ella, pero no por haberla visto con otra chica, sino por la situación en sí. Tenían las dos catorce años, y Alison había estado comentado todo el día sobre el juego de ordenador que había descubierto el día anterior y se lo quería enseñar. Cosima, con sus dieciséis años, estaba en su habitación estudiando con una amiga, y el portátil estaba allí, así que las dos abrimos la puerta de par en par preguntando si podíamos cogerle prestado el ordenador cuando ambas nos quedamos boquiabierta con la escena. Y es que la "amiga" de la de gafas estaba arrodillada frente a la silla donde estaba sentada la otra con las piernas abiertas, agarrando la cabeza de la que había entre sus muslos, y con su camiseta ligeramente levantada. Unos gritos de "cierra la puerta" hicieron que mi amiga rápidamente lo hiciera mientras miraba la pared en shock. Realmente mi reacción no fue la de quedarme impactada por la imagen, mi reacción fue replantearme la idea que llevaba años atormentándome de "¿me gustan las chicas?".

Esa pregunta había estado yendo y viniendo durante muchos años, algunos momentos en los que se podría contestar con un "NO" y otros con el que la contestaría con un "Joder, claro que sí". Bueno, ahora mismo diría la segunda opción, y llevaba bastante tiempo eligiéndola, así que igual podría darse ya por contestada.

Ya hice mis experimentos para corroborar la respuesta a esa pregunta, y, bueno, Alison no sabía nada, no me atrevía a decírselo. Una de las razones es: ¿cómo se lo tomaría lo de que fuera bisexual? Porque sí, los chicos también me gustaban. Y la otra razón, y es la que más miedo me daba, porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción era: ¿cómo se lo tomaría cuando supiera que mi primer experimento fue con su hermana?

Porque su hermana era lesbiana, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que Alison no reaccionaría mal a la confesión de "también me gustan las mujeres", pero, estamos hablando de mi amiga, obviamente me llenaría a preguntas, millones de preguntas curiosas que debería contestar con sinceridad, y lo más seguro era que le preguntara "¿y cómo te diste cuenta?", y yo tendría que contestarle "porque tu hermana besa de miedo". Y entonces me mataría.

Era la respuesta que esperaba de ella, la reacción inmediata ante su declaración de culpable. Porque las hermanas de tus amigas son sagradas, ¿no?


	2. Capítulo 2 Secretos

_Capítulo 2. Secretos._

Me desperté ese día agitada, medio sudando, intentando reconocer donde estaba tras haber tenido un sueño de lo más subido de tono. Me ardía la cara, debía de estar roja, y es que sentía aun esas manos por mi cuerpo. Muy real todo.

Eso me pasaba por haberme acordado del beso de Cosima la noche anterior, y haber estado pensando en él todo el tiempo antes de quedarme dormida. Y, claro, mi mente terminaba de completar lo que realmente pasó con mucha imaginación, cosas que podían derretir al más grande de los icebergs en cuestión de milisegundos, porque ese día Cosima consiguió que mis piernas fueran de gelatina.

 _** Flashback **_

 _Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Alison, habíamos quedado a esa hora para salir en bicicleta. Cosima apareció en el marco de la puerta, con su moño mal recogido mirándome a través de sus gafas._

\- _Alison ha salido con mi madre hace un segundo a comprar no se qué._ \- _me contestó, yo me quedé mirándola, así que decidió volver a hablar._ \- _Si quieres pasar y esperar en su habitación… no creo que tarden mucho. Yo estaré en la mía por si necesitas algo._

 _Se echó hacia un lado dejándome pasar, y su olor me golpeó, me quedé mirándola porque ya llevaba varios días sin poder dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Todo el día en mi cabeza desde hace un año cuando vi junto a mi amiga a Cosima en esa situación comprometida._

 _"¿Me gustan las chicas?"_

 _Oh, Dios, a Cosima le gustaban las chicas, ¿y si le pregunto? No, nunca hemos mantenido una conversación, ¿a qué iba a venir pedirle consejo? O mejor pregunta, ¿a qué iba a venir acorralarla en la pared y besarla?_

 _Porque esa había sido mi fantástica idea, cogerla del brazo parando su avance hacia su habitación, darle la vuelta y estrellar mi boca contra la suya. Un beso muy torpe pero firme. Tuve que mover incluso mis labios hacia un lado para tapar los suyos porque ni siquiera había atinado en el movimiento. Y sus ojos estaban de par en par cuando me separé de ella, mirándome sorprendida._

\- _Oh, Dios, lo siento, Cosima. No sé en qué estaba pensando._

 _En nada, en eso estaba pensando, pasó demasiado rápido para ser procesado. Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Alison y cerré la puerta tras de mí, estaba agitada. ¿Por qué había besado a Cosima? Encima había sido un beso muy tonto, ¿qué iba a pensar de mi? ¿Y por qué sus labios son tan suaves? Ya podría haberme esmerado más en el beso, la verdad, y haberla dejado con buen sabor de…_

 _Me giré hacia la puerta cuando la escuché abrirse, Cosima me miraba fijamente mordiéndose el labio mientras la cerraba con el peso de su cuerpo, echándose sobre ella. Me miró de abajo a arriba y murmuró algo parecido a un "joder" antes de acercarse a mí y agarrar mi cara con sus manos._

 _Cuando sus labios se pegaron a los míos casi me desmayo, porque mi beso había sido una mierda comparado con este, ella sí que atinó para encontrar mis labios, me derretía por dentro con lo que me estaba haciendo sentir en el momento en el que sus labios se separaban para agarrar mi labio inferior. Yo entreabrí mi boca automáticamente nada más sentir esa lengua húmeda que salía acariciando mis labios, haciendo que se me escapara de ellos un "oh, Dios"._

 _Lo hizo muy rápido, no podría describir el movimiento, pero estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación de su hermana, devorando mi boca como jamás nadie lo había hecho, y yo estaba sobre ella con mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas. Sus manos en mi cintura manteniéndome muy cerca, con mi entrepierna contra su abdomen, que era algo que no había planeado sentir en ese día, pero mucho menos esos labios que parecían que habían hecho un curso intensivo de cómo besarme, porque cada movimiento que hacía lograba que un suspiro saliera de mi boca, parecía que sabía cuáles eran los puntos necesarios para volverme loca. Porque iba a hacerlo si continuaba así, y en cuestión de segundos._

 _Agarré su pelo por debajo de su coleta mal hecha mientras me besaba el cuello, y, Dios, que bien se movía sobre mi cuello también. No pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi garganta cuando me lo mordió, hincando sus colmillos en él, y pasando de nuevo su lengua._

 _Se separó de mí y se quedó mirándome, ambas respirábamos muy agitadas muy cerca de la boca de la otra, sus ojos estaban casi negros, su pelo más despeinado que lo habitual, sus labios hinchados por los besos que nos habíamos dado. Se mordió el labio al tiempo que su mano pasaba de mi cintura al vientre mientras su mirada seguía clavada en mis ojos, ¿iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer? Oh, no, por favor… No aquí, no ahora, ¡estábamos en la habitación de Alison, por Dios!_

 _Mordí mi labio nerviosa cuando la mano de Cosima cubrió mi intimidad sobre mi pantalón, y apoyé mi frente contra la suya cuando sentí cómo apretaba sobre la tela, haciéndome gemir. Iba a volver a besarme, lo supe nada más observé que se lamía los labios y se acercaba a mí con su boca entreabierta, cuando algo hizo que nos separáramos._

- _¡Ya hemos llegado!_ \- _se escuchó abajo._

 _Nos miramos, soltó un gruñido mientras agarraba mis piernas e hizo que me sentara a su lado al tiempo que ella se levantaba maldiciendo entre dientes, muy rápido, y sin mirarme se fue de la habitación._

 _Oh, Dios, sí que me gustaban las chicas, ¿verdad?_

 _** Fin de Flashback **_

Claro que me gustaban las chicas, y fue a partir de ese día cuando empezaron mis pequeños experimentos, chicas muy discretas con las que me besaba hasta quedar sin aliento. Siempre sin llegar a nada más que besos y caricias sobre la ropa, aun conservaba mi virginidad, no sé por qué, ¿a qué estaba esperando? Aun así fueron experiencias muy placenteras con las diferentes chicas.

Cosima y yo no hablamos del tema tras el beso, ni se volvió a repetir, simplemente lo dejamos ahí, sin insinuaciones ni "tenemos que hablar", nada. Evitaba estar cerca de ella para que no se notara, y sobre todo evitaba que nos quedáramos solas. Y fue mejor así, o eso creo. ¿Qué estuve pensando mucho en lo bueno que fue el beso con ella? Sí, pero era mejor no establecer una relación con la hermana de tu amiga.

Me había puesto un pantalón corto y una camiseta de deporte, y esperaba a que el ascensor llegara a mi planta. Me lo había propuesto, y así iba a ser, ir a correr cada mañana. Bien, acababa de llegar, se abrían las puertas y me percaté de que dentro había alguien.

Casualidades de la vida. Sus rastas recogidas en esa coleta, ropa deportiva y sonrisa divertida mientras me miraba y, a pesar de ir sin maquillaje y de ser idéntica a su hermana, se podía ver que era una persona distinta a mi amiga, por todo, sus gestos, su mirada, incluso su manera de sonreír era distinta.

\- ¿Vas a bajar la pizza de anoche? - me metí en el ascensor, y nos apoyamos cada una en una de las paredes, mirándonos de frente.

\- Sí y no. Me he propuesto ir a correr todos los días. - ¿he dicho ya que Cosima es demasiado guapa?

\- A mi me costó, pero ya no me quejo ninguna mañana cuando es la hora de salir. La cosa es obligarte todos los días. - asentí y nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. - Si quieres podemos ir juntas.

\- Sí, claro.

Otra vez silencio, miré sus ojos que me recorrían la cara, haciéndome sentir tímida, miré mis pies y me pregunté si ella pensaba en ese beso, si alguna vez lo ha tenido en su mente. Volví a levantar mi mirada y me percaté de que ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios y yo miré los suyos en el preciso instante en el que mordía el suyo inferior levemente. Y había mucha tensión, podía notarlo, ¿no podríamos estar hablando de algo en vez de simplemente mirarnos? Oh, gracias a los cielos, las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir y salí de allí dejando detrás de mí la tensión que había estado sintiendo ahí dentro.

\- Si quieres venir entonces conmigo, acompáñame, hay un parque genial que está aquí cerca donde voy siempre, y a esta hora está tranquilo. - la escuché detrás de mí, yo asentí y la seguí, porque para ser sinceros no tenía ni idea de por donde correr, y al menos si es un parque sería mejor que ir por las calles entre edificios.

Cosima tenía más fondo que yo, eso estaba claro, pero más o menos seguía su ritmo. Cuando íbamos de vuelta me comentó lo bien que lo hice para ser el primer día, mientras me tiraba divertida de la coleta que me hice esa mañana.

\- No se lo digas a Alison, ¿vale? - empecé a rebuscar en mi bolsillo. - Se volvería loca… - y saqué un cigarro y un mechero, poniéndomelo entre los labios.

\- ¿Fumas? - asentí, encendiéndolo y tomando una calada. - No, no se lo diré. ¿Sabes? El otro día me dio una charla sobre las consecuencias de fumar porros… Ya sabes que es un poco neurótica. - se empezó a reír mientras seguíamos andando por el parque.

\- ¿Quieres? - ofrecí mi cigarro poniéndolo a la altura de su boca, ella lo miró unos segundos. - Bueno, ni siquiera sé si fumas o no…

Cosima rodeó con sus labios la boquilla del cigarro que yo aun sostenía con mis dedos, y tomó una calada mirándome a los ojos. Vale, eso me había parecido demasiado sexy, no más ofrecer tabaco a la chica.

\- No suelo fumar tabaco, por no decir que casi nada. - soltó el humo y levantó una ceja traviesa. - Soy más de fumar otras cosas.

\- Entonces, la charla de Alison no ha servido para nada, ¿no?

\- No. - se rió, y yo hice lo mismo.

Seguimos andando mientras me terminaba el cigarro antes de volver hacia el edificio donde vivíamos.

\- ¿Vas a guardar mi secreto? - quise asegurarme una vez entramos de nuevo al ascensor.

\- ¿Tú vas a guardar el mío? - inquirió otra vez levantando su ceja y sonriéndome.

\- Trato. - estrechamos las manos finalizando nuestro pacto.

\- Además, no es la primera vez que tenemos que guardar un secreto, ¿no? - ¿de verdad acaba de sacar el tema?, me quedé mirándola unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Sí, lo hemos guardado bien, podemos confiar en la otra.

Otra vez tensión y miradas, y otra vez gracias a los cielos que llegó el ascensor a mi planta, fui a salir pero la mano de Cosima agarró mi brazo una vez que estuve fuera, haciendo que me girara para verla.

\- ¿Mañana a la misma hora? - me preguntó.

\- Sí. - me dio tiempo a contestar antes de verla desaparecer entre las dos puertas del ascensor sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo, mandándome un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

Fui corriendo por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi nueva casa, temblaba toda entera, ¿qué ha sido eso? Fui a abrir la puerta y justo se abrió sola revelando una Alison en bata y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Dónde miércoles estabas? - me preguntó tirando de mi camiseta y haciéndome entrar.

\- ¿No te dije ayer que iba a ir a correr? Buenos días también a ti, por cierto. - solté librándome del agarre.

\- Oh, es verdad. - apoyó su dedo índice en su mejilla mirándome pensativa. - ¿Tanto tiempo has corrido? ¿A qué hora has salido?

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres mi madre? - pregunté para obtener de respuesta una ceja levantada y su mano empezando a darme golpes por el brazo.

\- ¿No puedo preocuparme por ti? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? - lo que decía, Alison la de las preguntas, si te la quieres quitar de encima lo mejor es que respondas.

\- Me he encontrado con tu hermana y hemos estado hablando.

\- ¿Cosima?

\- No. - me miró con el ceño fruncido escaneándome con sus ojos. - ¡Claro que Cosima, idiota!

\- No me llames eso… - de repente empezó a inspirar varias veces seguidas, acercándose a mí. - ¿Eso qué huelo es tabaco?

\- Oh, por Dios, Ali… he estado en un parque, se me habrá pegado el olor si alguien estaba a mi lado fumando.

\- ¡¿Cosima estaba fumando?!

\- No, Ali, no estaba fumando Cosima. Ahora si me disculpas voy a la ducha.

\- Vale, yo voy a hacer pis y preparo el desayuno.

\- Quiero café. - simplemente contesté mientras iba al baño escuchando los pasos de Alison detrás de mí.

Ese nivel de confianza había, me había visto desnuda millones de veces, es más, no creo tampoco que se me quedara mirando mientras me metía en la ducha, siempre se quedaba pensativa mirando a la pared, y tampoco yo me quedaba más tiempo del normal delante de ella para que lo hiciera.

Cuando me terminé de duchar ya olía el café que había preparado Alison y salí para encontrarme también con Cosima que bebía de otra taza al lado de su hermana, que me explicaba que se había quedado sin café y que bajó a desayunar con nosotras. La de gafas se me quedó mirando, mi idea de salir en toalla igual no había sido la mejor, pero bueno, admitámoslo, en el fondo me gustaba que la de rastas me mirara de esa forma. Le sonreí antes de meterme en mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa y desayunar con las dos hermanas que hablaban animadas en la mesa.

Ese día fue eterno, pero divertido. Alison y yo fuimos a recorrer todo el campus y nuestra facultad, mirando los horarios y las aulas a las que debíamos ir, así como ubicar la biblioteca, la cafetería, laboratorios, baños... Nos dimos cuenta de que la facultad de ciencias era justo la del lado nuestra, y nos chivaron que allí hacían mejor la comida en la cafetería que en la que estábamos, así que nos lo apuntamos por si algún día teníamos que comer en la facultad.

Tras esto, Ali me acompañó a buscar uno de los conservatorios de música que vi que estaba bastante cerca, esa mañana llamé y me dijeron que me harían una prueba para ver si podía entrar. Y, bueno, la hice, algo tímida mientras Alison me miraba como una madre orgullosa. ¿El mudarnos juntas la ha convertido en mi madre?

\- El mes que viene vamos a hacer un concierto benéfico aquí para recaudar fondos para una organización contra el cáncer infantil. Sé que es precipitado, pero nos encantaría a los dos si participas tú también en él tocando en solitario alguna pieza que elijamos… Si te parece bien. - me comentó una de las dos profesoras de piano.

Obviamente dije que sí, y acordamos los días que iría a los ensayos.

\- ¿Vendrás a verme al concierto? - pregunté a Alison una vez estábamos fuera paseando.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sabes que me encanta verte tocar.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? Ya sabes que me pongo un poco nerviosa antes de salir y me gusta tener a alguien al lado…

\- Te lo prometo.

Alison agarró su dedo meñique con el mío mientras íbamos andando y nos sonreímos, continuando con nuestros dedos entrelazados hacia nuestro piso.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gustó el flashback?**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos, follows y lecturas entre las sombras.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 3 La cita de Alison y ¿mi cita?

_Capítulo 3. La cita de Alison y ¿mi cita?_

No había pasado un mes y Alison ya estaba conociendo a alguien, es más, esa noche tenían una cita los dos y me iba a quedar sola en casa. Que aburrimiento.

Era viernes, Alison me había enseñado ya aproximadamente once millones de modelos distintos, casi sin exagerar. Y correteaba nerviosa por toda la casa, que si se ponía el pelo liso o mejor rizado, que si vestido, falda o pantalón, que si los labios de rojo era de "una cualquiera" o era lo mejor para un primer beso…

\- ¿Os vais a besar? - pregunté interesada sonriendo.

\- ¡No lo sé! - exclamó alterada mientras levantaba las manos. - Por eso debo estar preparada, ¿no?

\- No sé, creo que el rojo es más de "vamos a follar". - mi amiga abrió la boca de par en par.

\- ¿Desde cuándo usas esas palabras? ¿Mi hermana te las ha enseñado cuando salís por las mañanas? - Sí, seguía yendo con Cosima a correr. ¿Y por qué iba a usar la palabra "follar" Cosima conmigo? Oh… mi amiga me miraba raro, ¿estaré roja como un tomate?

\- Yo tengo uno que es de un color rosa suave, con algo de brillo, si quieres te lo dejo, así no tendrás los labios muy secos cuando te bese. - cambié de tema.

\- ¡DÁMELO! - se metió en mi habitación y yo fui detrás de ella.

Con Cosima las cosas estaban menos tensas, compartíamos momentos de risas mientras salíamos cada mañana y nos daba el suficiente tiempo como para conocernos más allá de las cosas que contaba Alison de la otra. Estaba ilusionada con la carrera que estaba haciendo y quería quedarse en la universidad trabajando en la investigación. Y, al parecer, estuvo en una relación hasta hace poco, de la cual no me ha dado detalles prefiriendo no hablar de ello.

E incluso habíamos empezado a hacer entrenamiento de musculación en el parque, a petición mía, ya que me quedé alucinada con el vientre de la de rastas un día que llevaba un top. Fue a la envidia un poco, la verdad. Más allá de eso no nos veíamos más durante el día, a no ser que bajara a traer o a llevarse algo de su hermana. ¿Miraditas? Sí, muchas. Y las ganas de probar esos labios habían vuelto a mí otra vez, sobre todo cuando yo sujetaba sus piernas mientras ella hacía abdominales y, no sé si era cosa mía o no, pero cada vez llegaba un poco más cerca de mí, o yo me inclinaba más sobre ella. Todo dependía del punto de vista, supongo.

Pero ahí estaba, como algo intocable para mí. A veces he pensado en contárselo a Alison, o contárselo censurando lo de Cosima, simplemente comentar que me gustan las chicas y había alguien en mi mente con la que no podía hacer nada, mentir, decir que es heterosexual y que no iba a gustarle en vez de decir que era su hermana. Obviamente esa conversación ya estaba más que construida, pero ¿cómo manejaría la parte de cómo me di cuenta de que era bisexual?

Me tiré en el sofá boca abajo y suspiré, ¡qué aburrida iba a ser esa noche sin Ali! La miré de reojo mientras entraba ahora a su habitación, estaba ya casi lista, a no ser que quisiera cambiarse otra vez de ropa, que podía ser. Igual debería buscarme yo también un ligue…

\- ¿Cosima? - ¡No! Ah, no, no ha sido mi mente, es Alison hablando por teléfono. - Yo ahora voy a salir, pero Delphine va a estar aquí… Sí, está en mi habitación... Sí, ahora le aviso. - Alison ya estaba lista.

\- Wow… ese chico va a caer a tus pies. - le dije sorprendida. - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Te lo diré si funciona lo de esta noche, porque creo que sabes quién es… - bufé frustrada con su respuesta, ¿qué problema tenía? Agarró mi cara para mirarme fijamente. - Mi hermana va a venir ahora, solo quiere coger mi calculadora. ¿Estoy guapa?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Ponte bien en el sofá que te vas a hacer daño en la espalda. - Me apoyé en mis brazos para cambiarme de postura mientras Alison se iba hacia la puerta. Yo la miraba desde el sofá. - No me mires con esos ojos de cachorrito, y no sé a qué hora llegaré.

\- Suerte. - me sonrió y se fue.

Yo me volví a tirar en el sofá mientras miraba hacia la pared. ¿Ahora qué hago? Encendí la tele y empecé a ver el show de Ellen DeGeneres que estaba saliendo repetido en un canal. Sí, a veces pienso que igual soy bollera directamente y, además, no es un programa para lesbianas. Me empecé a reír a carcajadas cuando Ellen dio otro de sus sustos a una de las invitadas de ese día.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y me levanté a abrir. Cosima sonreía cansada bajo el marco de la puerta, con un bolso en un hombro y el brazo contrario sujetando una pila de papeles.

\- Hola, Delphine…- hasta su voz estaba cansada. - ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Sí, claro… - dejé que pasara. - ¿Acabas de salir de clases?

\- Ya ves… Empiezan fuerte este tercer año, estoy agotada.

\- ¡Pero si son casi las diez de la noche!

\- Algún día te pasará a ti también, el primer año es muy tranquilo.

La seguí hasta la habitación de mi amiga, quedándome en el marco de la puerta mirándola. Ya sabemos que pasó en la habitación de su hermana estando las dos solas, más vale prevenir que curar.

¿Pero ese culo era normal? Cosima estaba inclinada buscando entre los cajones del escritorio y yo miraba la parte baja de su espalda cuando se le cayeron todos los papeles del brazo y soltó una maldición.

\- Espera, te ayudo. - aceleré para ponerme agachada a su lado recogiendo todo ese montón de papeles.

\- Ahora estarán desordenados… - se lamentó mirándolos, y se dejó caer en el suelo de culo tumbándose en él.

\- Hey… - la llamé dándole con mi dedo en el muslo, ella levantó la vista, se había quitado las gafas. - No tengo que hacer nada esta noche, si quieres te ayudo a ordenarlos, creo que es el plan más divertido que se me ocurre para pasar la noche de un viernes. Ah, - me acerqué al cajón y cogí la calculadora. - aquí la tienes.

\- Gracias, y no tienes por qué ayudarme con esto, además, no sabrías ni cuál es el orden. - miré los papeles con la desordenada letra de Cosima en ellos y volví a mirarla, bueno, toca aburrirse. - ¿Has cenado? - negué con la cabeza. - Yo me muero del hambre, ¿quieres subir y te preparo algo?

Prometo que lo pensé antes de decirle que sí, pero era tentador, y no podía decirle que no con la carita de cansancio que tenía. Cosima tenía la casa decorada con muchas velas y mini esculturas muy curiosas a las que me entretuve mirando hasta que se terminó de poner cómoda antes de ponerse a cocinar algo.

\- Vale, tengo una gran variedad de cosas, dime lo que te apetezca y yo te lo haré, no te cortes. Ven, que te lo enseño. - me empecé a reír a carcajadas cuando vi en su nevera dos tristes huevos y una botella de leche. - ¿Qué? Forma parte de mi dieta, cuanto menos tenga, menos como, es así como me mantengo en mi línea.

\- ¿Ese es el secreto de tu cuerpo? - me miró y se acercó a mi rostro, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Mirada muy sexy? Oh, sí.

\- Hay otros secretos que me ayudan, que de momento no puedo contarte. - genial, ¿se refiere al sexo? Se está refiriendo al sexo, ¿verdad? Miré sus labios, que se los lamió en ese instante. Sí, habla del sexo. Estaba muy cerca y no soy de piedra… Fue un impulso el de acercarme un poco más a ella, no pude controlarlo, pero parece que ella si lo controló porque se echó hacia atrás riendo suavemente. - Primero comemos, y luego, ya veremos.

Ha sido mala idea venir, ¿no? ¿O ha sido buena? ¿Nos vamos a acabar besando o íbamos a poder controlarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que desearla tanto? La vi alejarse sonriendo de espaldas hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar dos tortillas. ¿Ironía? Sí.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - me preguntó una vez estábamos en la isleta de su cocina.

\- Claro.

\- Bueno, son dos…

\- Dispara.

\- Primera, ¿eres bi u homosexual?

\- Bi.

\- Me lo olía… - sonrió. - Segunda, ¿sabe Alison que te gustan las chicas?

\- No…

\- ¿Lo sabe alguien?

\- Ya son más de dos preguntas… - quise bromear y conseguí que me dedicara una sonrisa traviesa antes de contestarle. - Tú y, bueno, las chicas con las que he estado.

\- ¿Cuántas han sido? - quiso saber.

\- No sé, unas cuantas… no las he contado. - me empecé a reír. - ¿Tú las cuentas?

\- Touché. - Bebió un poco de su vaso de agua mientras me miraba fijamente. - Cuando me besaste me hacías tilín. - soltó.

\- ¿Qué? - ¿he entendido bien la frase? Ella sonrió.

\- Que me gustabas en el momento en el que me besaste, no sé, fue súper raro. Digamos que habías crecido muy bien, te pusiste demasiado guapa, y claro, me gustabas. Y ese día me besaste y me quedé flipando, pensaba que había fumado demasiado. - se rió sin terminar de vocalizar la frase.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto. - me sonrió. - Pero creo que hicimos lo correcto, si Alison se enterara sí que perdería los nervios. ¿Por qué no le dices que eres bisexual? ¿Te da miedo?

\- ¿Eh? - estaba procesando todavía eso de "me gustabas", y volvió a repetir su pregunta. - Ah, no, no me da miedo en sí lo de decirle que soy bisexual…

\- Ven, vamos al sofá, estaremos más cómodas. - la seguí hasta sentarnos en el sofá de lado para poder mirarnos mientras hablábamos. - ¿Decías?

\- Que no me da miedo la reacción que vaya a tener a lo de que sea bisexual, sino a cuando empiece a preguntar y le tenga que decir lo que pasó entre nosotras.

\- ¿Y por qué se lo vas a tener que decir? Oculta la información y ya está.

\- Es que… - mordí mi labio nerviosa. - Fue en ese momento, cuando te besé, cuando me di cuenta que realmente me gustaban las chicas... - me sonrió pícara.

\- ¿En serio? - asentí. - Mmmm… - se río suavemente. - Eso es halagador por tu parte. ¿Te gustó entonces el beso? - ladeó su cabeza mientras me miraba, yo asentí como respuesta, estaba completamente nerviosa por el giro que tuvo la conversación. - Fue genial… He pensado mucho en repetirlo. - confesó y volvió a mirar mis labios, y su voz cambió a una más floja y levemente más ronca cuando volvió a hablar. - A veces es difícil controlarse cuando no paras de morderte ese labio…

Yo miré los suyos, y se los lamió mientras se inclinaba sobre mí. No, pensemos con claridad, no debería pasar esto. Me fui echando hacia atrás hasta que perdí el equilibrio y quedé tumbada en el sofá, con Cosima sobre mí. Y ahora no podía pensar con claridad. No cuando su boca estaba tan cerca.

No supe el momento exacto en el que decidí entreabrir mis labios para dejarme besar por esta chica. Otra vez sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose muy lento, sin profundizar. Mis manos recorriendo su espalda al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba contra mí, posicionándose mejor entre mis piernas. Solté un flojo gemido porque apretó en una zona exacta con el movimiento que hizo, y en ese momento se rompió el beso y nos miramos a los ojos.

\- No deberíamos seguir… - dije sin aliento por la intensidad del momento. Cosima mordió su labio asintiendo y empezándose a levantar de encima de mí. - Espera un segundo…

Agarré el cuello de su camiseta y volví a echarla sobre mí, agarrando sus labios en un beso más profundo, haciendo que ambas suspiráramos contra la boca de la otra. Y solo quería saber si Cosima seguía sabiendo de la misma forma, si la boca de Cosima seguía siendo tan cálida como recordaba que era… Y así fue, o era ahora incluso mejor.

Me senté en el sofá, con la de rastas de rodillas delante de mí, separando nuestros labios muy lento y con mis puños aun en su camiseta, respirando agitada con mi frente apoyada en la suya.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, ha sido totalmente mi culpa… -me dijo y abrí mis ojos para verla echarse en el otro extremo del sofá.

\- No tienes porque sentirlo… - lamí mis labios aun sintiendo el beso en ellos.

\- Sí, he empezado el beso yo, esto está mal… No deberíamos haberlo hecho… - empezó a acariciar su frente con sus dedos.

\- Somos ya mayorcitas para hacernos responsables de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer. - y era verdad. - No se volverá a repetir, y Alison no se enterará.

\- Sobre todo que Ali no se entere… - lo pactamos. - Ya me advirtió sobre no liarme con amigas suyas…

\- ¿A mí me lo vas a decir? "No soportaría compartir a una amiga con mi hermana, ¿te imaginas que estás hablando de sexo con tu amiga y te tiene que hablar de cómo es tu hermana en la cama? ¡Qué horror!". - intenté imitar la voz de Alison haciéndola reír.

\- Igual no le importa compartirte si somos solo amigas… - dejó caer.

\- Igual… - nos sonreímos, podríamos ser amigas… y más ahora que Alison probablemente me abandonará, y que, por cierto, ¿cómo le irá?

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? - preguntó Cosima, supongo que intentando cambiar de tema.

Acepté su propuesta y, a pesar de mis súplicas, eligió una película de terror. Y me confieso asustadiza y cagona, y lo paso muy mal en las películas de miedo, pero a esta mujer le dio igual. Es más, no tardé en gritar y agarrar su brazo totalmente aterrada mientras con mi otra mano tapaba mi cara y la escuchaba reír a mi lado.

El momento de tensión acabó, e inconscientemente empecé a acariciar su antebrazo con la yema de mis dedos sin ningún propósito real, y ella no se quejó, es más giró un poco más su brazo para que siguiera haciéndolo.

\- Oh, ¡merde! - el fantasma maldito de la película decidió aparecer tras una puerta para dar por finalizada la película, dándome el susto de mi vida y volví a agarrar el brazo de Cosima, escondiéndome detrás de él, nuestras manos izquierda entrelazadas y mi mano derecha sujetando su brazo para tapar mi cara y salvarme del horrible espectro.

\- Vamos, Delphine, no va a salir la niña por la televisión… - se cachondeó de mí.

\- Te dije que no pusieras esta película… Te odio…- ella se rió como respuesta, apretando mi mano con la suya.

\- ¿A mí o a la niña fantasma?

\- ¡A las dos!

\- Admite que te ha gustado.

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamé, quitándome ya su brazo de la cara pero manteniendo mi mano agarrando la suya.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse sobre los míos y giré mi cara para encontrármela mirando nuestras manos con expresión seria, y tras un rato acariciando mis dedos con la misma expresión deshizo el agarre y se levantó hacia un armario. Eso fue raro.

\- ¿Te importa si fumo? - sacó una cajita de él. - El día de hoy ha sido agotador…

\- No, no me importa, es más, estás en tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras. - le sonreí intentando buscar su sonrisa, pero en ese momento se metía el cigarro en la boca y lo estaba encendiendo. - ¿Desde cuándo vives sola?

\- Desde este año. - soltó el humo por la boca mientras se volvía a sentar a mi lado, con algo más de distancia.

\- ¿Dejó la carrera tu compañero?

\- Era chica, y no, nos peleamos, cosas que pasan. - se pelearon… me miró en ese momento. - Puedes fumar tú también si quieres.

\- Están en casa, bien escondidos. - ¿sería su ex novia la que vivía con ella?

\- ¿Quieres probarlo? - me ofreció su cigarro. - Alison no se va a enterar. - sonrió pícara.

\- Bueno, vale… pero solo una calada. - advertí antes de coger el cigarro de sus dedos y dar una calada.

\- Mejor que el tabaco, ¿eh? - le devolví el cigarro mientras expulsaba el humo.

\- No sabría que decir… - quise picarla y solo obtuve una risa con su lengua entre sus dientes. - ¿Qué hora es? - Cosima giró su cabeza hacia un reloj que había en una pared.

\- La una. - contestó antes de dar otra calada, totalmente tranquila.

\- ¿La una? Oh, Dios, debo volver ya. - me levanté y busqué donde puse las llaves mientras Cosima también dejaba el sofá.

\- ¿Buscas esto? - me giré y la vi con las llaves colgando de su dedo índice.

\- Gracias… - me acerqué a ella y las cogí. - Me lo he pasado bien en el fondo, gracias por entretenerme esta noche.

\- No hay de qué… Si Ali sigue con este chico y tiene más citas, puedes mandarme un mensaje y si no tengo planes podemos repetir. - repetir, ¿eh? Miré sus ojos, me quedaría mirándolos toda la noche, eso era así. Le sonreí antes de contestar.

\- Claro. - saqué mi móvil. - No me creo que no tenga tu número… - se lo di para que apuntara su teléfono, y así lo hizo.

\- Yo también me lo he pasado bien viendo cómo te asustas. - comentó mientras me acompañaba a la puerta. Salí al pasillo y la miré mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada de su casa.

\- Buenas noches, Cosima. Nos vemos mañana. - me incliné y le besé en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios porque la mujer movió la cabeza un poco echándose hacia atrás extrañada. Qué raro son estos americanos… Bueno, vale, no tendría por qué haberle dado un beso ahora, pero me apetecía.

\- Buenas noches. - sonrió mientras se mordía el labio levemente.

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y follows, así como las lecturas entre las sombras.**

 **Me encantaría saber vuestros comentarios y cómo creéis u os gustaría que continuara.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 4 El concierto

_Capítulo 4. El concierto._

No me podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, a dos horas del concierto del conservatorio Alison con toda su cara me dice que no puede venir, que ha quedado con Donnie, su novio, para ir al cine y que tiene las entradas ya sacadas, que ¿cómo le va a decir que no? ¡Pues diciéndoselo!

\- Vamos, Delphine, no puedes estar enfadada todo el tiempo… Lo siento mucho. - escuché la voz de Alison detrás de la puerta. - ¿Puedo entrar? - no contesté, pero ella entró de todas forma. - Delphine…

\- Si vas a empezar a dejarme plantada por tu novio cada viernes, dímelo para hacer otros planes… - ni la miré cuando se sentó a mi lado, continué peinándome mirándome al espejo.

\- Delphine… ya hablamos de esto… los viernes estoy con él y los sábado contigo.

\- ¿Y por qué no habéis quedado mañana si hoy era esto? Me lo prometiste.

\- No me acordaba cuando Donnie me propuso el plan, y no seas ahora una niña pequeña, Delphine. - agarró mi barbilla e hizo que la mirara. - Cuando tengas novio lo entenderás.

\- Está bien, ya lo entenderé. - bufó y se levantó poniéndose detrás de mí.

\- Deja que te peine yo. - Le dejé el cepillo para que me hiciera un recogido, pero seguía enfadada. - ¿Quieres que llame a mi hermana a ver si quiere acompañarte? Los viernes no suele salir, casi siempre se queda haciendo cosas de las clases.

\- No quiero molestarla. - contesté. - Y más si lo que hace es adelantar cosas de clase…

\- ¿Cosima? ¿Has salido ya de clases? - me giré para verla hablando por teléfono, me guiñó un ojo antes de seguir hablando. - Delphine hoy va a tocar el piano en un concierto benéfico… ¿quieres ir a verla y así le acompañas?

\- No hace falta que vengas, Co… - Alison me tapó la boca con su mano para que no hablara.

\- Ya, es que me han salido planes con Donnie… - frunció el ceño. - No empieces tú también, ¿quieres o no? … Pues ponte guapa y baja que os tenéis que ir… - volvió a fruncir el ceño. - ¡Sí! ¡Ya! ¡Vamos!

\- Te dije que no la molestaras. - le dije indignada, aun tenía muy reciente lo que pasó hace dos viernes.

Aunque en los momentos de deporte matutino la seguía viendo, era como si fueran dos momentos totalmente distintos. Mientras corríamos estábamos rodeadas de gente y eramos como dos amigas, Cosima cada día me caía mejor y nos llevábamos bien, la verdad, pero el viernes aquel estábamos totalmente solas, ¡y nos besamos, por el amor de Dios! Y dolía lo mucho que quería repetirlo, lo admito.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta Alison ya se había ido, yo ya estaba preparada, algo nerviosa por el concierto. Me levanté cogiendo mi bolso y abrí la puerta quedándome de piedra al ver a la de rastas, que iba con un ajustado vestido que marcaba cada una de sus curvas, maquillada discreta y con su pelo recogido sobre su cabeza.

\- Lo siento, no me daba tiempo a más, dime que la gente no va muy elegante, por favor. Oh, Dios, en un concierto de piano la gente va súper elegante, ¿verdad? - hablaba muy rápido, se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

\- Estás increíble. - le sonreí agarrando su mano, ella aprovechó para mirarme ahora a mí detenidamente.

\- Tú estás muy guapa… - me contestó sonriendo levemente. - Vamos, que vas a llegar tarde por mi culpa.

Llegamos a donde se iba a hacer el concierto, y le dije a Cosima que se podía poner conmigo sentada ya que hasta que no tuviera que salir no entraba donde el escenario. No eran muchos los que tocaban, es más, a mí me pusieron la última, lo cual no sé si era mejor o peor. Vino mucha gente, eso era bueno para las donaciones, pero a mí me ponían muy nerviosa. Noté la mano de Cosima sobre la mía, y la miré, me sonreía cálidamente.

\- No estés nerviosa, seguro que lo haces genial.

Apreté su mano agradecida, ella era tan buena conmigo, no sé, últimamente estaba muy pendiente de mí, de que Alison no me abandonara, si necesitaba ir a algún lado decía que sin problemas me acompañaba, una noche incluso estuvimos muchas horas mandándonos mensajes al móvil hablando de nada en particular, broma por aquí, broma por allá, un "me encantaría poder besarte ahora mismo" por aquí, un "tus labios son los más dulces que he probado" por allá… Lo cuál era malo, bastante malo. Intentábamos poner distancia y lo que ocurría era que nos acercábamos más. ¿En qué momento ha cambiado mi situación tanto hasta el punto de estar aquí ahora con ella en vez de con Alison?

Miré sus labios y su perfil, ella estaba centrada ahora en la persona que tocaba un violín, sonriendo sin enseñar sus dientes… ¿Me gustaba Cosima? No podía gustarme Cosima…

Solté su mano y me levanté porque acababa de venir la directora diciéndome que podía ir preparándome, le dejé mi bolso a Cosima y con un "ya verás que bien lo haces" de sus labios me retiré.

Me senté en el piano, miré a la chica que me sonreía levantándome discreta su pulgar, y miré al frente posicionando mis manos, comenzando a tocar mientras cerraba mis ojos dejándome llevar por la dulce melodía. Si cerraba los ojos sentía que podía tocar mejor, solo estábamos en esa sala el piano y yo.

Tras terminar la pieza abrí los ojos al escuchar los aplausos a mi lado y me levanté sonriendo tímida saludando al público y volviendo a entrar tras el escenario. Allí estaba Cosima sonriéndome con los dos bolsos en su hombro y se acercó a abrazarme, con tacones era igual de alta que yo.

\- Es la primera vez que te escucho tocar el piano, ha sido maravilloso, no sabías que eras un genio de la música. - empezó a hablar aun abrazada a mí, yo rodeé su cintura y la estreché contra mi cuerpo, olía súper bien.

\- Gracias… - me separé de ella y nos quedamos mirándonos, ella me sonrió coqueta.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a un pub de lesbianas? - así, sin más, sin un poco de anestesia, así fue como me hizo esa pregunta.

\- Nunca he ido a ningún pub… - contesté susurrando.

\- ¿De lesbianas?

\- De nada. - ella sonrió más al escucharme.

\- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

\- Oh, no hace falta… - Se empezó a alejar de mí sonriendo y tirando de mi mano, y salimos del conservatorio andando bajo la luz de la luna y de las farolas, claro. - ¿No crees que voy muy arreglada para ir a un pub? - intenté evitar el ir al lugar.

\- Déjame ver. - paró en seco girándose y se acercó a mí pasando su brazo por mi cuello, otra vez así de cerca, vi que sus ojos volvían a bajar a mis labios y cuando volvió a conectar nuestras miradas me sonrió al mismo tiempo que noté como deshacía mi recogido soltándome el pelo. - Por la ropa no te preocupes, así se te acercaran más. Los vestidos son muy preciados en un pub, ya sabes, lo hacen todo más fácil.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté mientras continuábamos andando, ella me miró extrañada, ah, ¿tan obvio era? Al no obtener nada de mí, supongo que se dignó a hablar y me dejó totalmente roja.

\- Me refiero al sexo. - se rió al verme susurrar un "oh…".

Andamos en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que llegamos a donde me llevaba. Entramos, era un sitio con muchas luces de colores recreando el arcoíris, muchas mujeres bailando y bebiendo, y otras muchas besándose. Sentí de nuevo mis mejillas arder. Cosima saludaba a algunas con la mano, mientras la otra me tenía agarrada y me llevaba a la barra, yo acerqué mis labios a su oído.

\- Cosima… Nunca he bebido. - ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarme a la cara con media sonrisa.

\- Mentira…

\- Verdad… - sonrió completamente.

\- Prueba entonces esto.

¿Qué mierda me acababa de dar? Estaba delicioso, ni me enteré de cómo se llamaba. ¿Llevaba droga? No tardé en bebérmelo y decirle que me pidiera otro, ella se río. ¿Sería adictivo? Oh, estaba delicioso, de verdad… Estuvimos un rato bebiendo y riendo, luego bufó al mirar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me giré, pero en realidad para nada porque había tanta gente que no sé a quién miraba exactamente.

\- Acaba de entrar una chica muy pesada… - dijo. ¿Cuánto habíamos bebido? ¿Mi voz sonaba como la de Cosima? Me empecé a reír, y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hablas muy gracioso…

\- Y tú también… - se rió. - Está colada por mí esa chica… - volvió a mirar detrás de mí.

\- Vamos a bailar. - me levanté mirándola fijamente. - Hoy tienes una cita.

\- ¿Una cita? - preguntó confundida.

\- ¡Yo! - me señalé antes de agarrarle la mano y sacarla donde estaba todo el mundo bailando.

La acerqué a mí moviéndome al ritmo de la música, ella me sonrió imitando mis movimientos y pegándose a mi cuerpo.

\- Para no haber salido nunca a un pub… bailas muy bien… - sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis caderas, mirándolas mientras me movía.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? - pregunté disfrutando de las caricias que me hacía.

\- ¿La verdad? - se acercó a mi rostro. - No lo sé. - y me sonrió volviéndose a separar haciéndome girar para pegarse contra mi espalda apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. - Se me hace muy difícil estar a tu lado y tener que controlarme. - susurró a mi oído haciéndome cosquillas.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - moví mi culo hacia atrás, intentando hacer el movimiento lo más sensual posible. No sé como salió, pero la consecuencia fue un jadeo de la morena a mi oído y sus manos acariciando mi vientre.

\- Joder, Delphine…

Horas estuvimos bailando entre caricias atrevidas haciendo que la otra sudara del deseo. Porque así me sentía, deseo infinito por esta mujer. De verdad que sí, y Alison iba a matarme, pero iba a merecer la pena.

* * *

Oh, Dios… me iba a reventar la cabeza. ¿Cuántas mierdas de esas me tomé anoche? Me senté en la cama agarrando mi pelo mientras intentaba enfocar. Un momento… ¡No estoy en mi habitación! Giré mi cabeza y vi a Cosima tumbada a mi lado.

\- ¡No! - vale, igual no era la mejor reacción que pude tener, pero empujé a la de rastas, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un quejido de dolor y me llevé las manos a la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - la escuché lamentarse.

\- Lo siento. - me asomé y la vi boca abajo contra el suelo empezando a levantarse agarrando su frente. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando me vio en su cama.

\- Oh, mierda, no…

Empezó a mirar para todos lados mientras se movía de un lado a otro soltando muchas veces la palabra "mierda". Me miré a mi misma, seguía vestida, completamente vestida. Miré a Cosima, también lo estaba.

\- Cosima, espera, no creo que haya pasado nada. - dije.

\- ¿Qué? - me miró, señalé mi vestido y el suyo, y ella se observó a sí misma y se subió el vestido revelando unos muslos increíbles y su ropa interior. - Vale…

Se lo bajó un poco, pero nada, esos muslos seguían mirándome. Se podría haber tocado sobre el vestido para ver si llevaba ropa interior, pero bueno, no iba a quejarme, buenas vistas. Se tumbó boca abajo otra vez a mi lado gruñendo contra la almohada. Bueno, yo seguía mirando sus piernas…

\- Anoche nos besamos otra vez. - la escuché decir haciendo que despertara de mi embotamiento.

\- ¿De verdad? - ¿así es como sonaba la voz tras una resaca?

\- Sí… en el pub, nos besamos otra vez, y seguramente aquí también. - pues vaya, no me acuerdo de que nos besáramos. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cada vez que estamos solas vamos a acabar así? - giró su cabeza para mirarme, yo seguía sentada en la misma posición.

\- ¿Borrachas? - intenté bromear.

\- Borrachas y con posibilidad de acostarnos juntas. - dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí. Uff, acostarnos juntas, mire otra vez sus muslos. - Igual deberíamos salir con otra gente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nosotras no podemos estar juntas. - miré sus ojos tenía maquillaje corrido de habernos acostado sin quitárnoslo.

Miré sus labios, ¿de verdad ayer nos besamos otra vez? Me acerqué a ella levantando mi mano, con mi dedo pulgar acaricié su labio inferior. ¿Por qué tiene que ser la hermana de Alison?

\- Lo siento.

Deslicé mi mano por su rostro para agarrar su nuca y atraerla a mí. Y, de verdad, el dolor de cabeza desapareció por momentos mientras sentía esos labios contra los míos. Sus manos se posaron en mis piernas, y su boca respondía a mi caricia. Maldita resaca.

\- Tenemos que hablar… - su boca agarró mis labios antes de volver a hablar dedicándome un largo beso. - Tenemos que parar esto de alguna manera…

Y a pesar de hablar y hablar de que estaba mal eso que hacíamos, sus manos me tumbaron contra el colchón y se puso encima de mí, todo su cuerpo sobre el mío y su boca siguiendo con su maravillosa habilidad de besar.

Rastas, rastas por todos lados, y me encantaría enredar mis dedos en su pelo, pero agarrar su cabeza sobre sus rastas para que siguiera besándome de aquella manera no estaba mal. Su mano derecha agarró mi muslo e hizo que lo pegara contra su cintura, al mismo tiempo que se movía contra mí. Joder, maldita seas, Cosima.

Se rompió el beso porque las dos soltamos un suave gemido, nos miramos a los ojos y me encantaba ver esos labios húmedos por mi boca. Volvió a mover sus caderas y, joder, ¿por qué?, de verdad no se a cuantos grados estábamos, igual empezaba a derretirme en unos segundos.

Otra vez se movió, esta vez no pude aguantar el gemido que salió de mi garganta, su lengua lamió mi barbilla en un gesto de lo más erótico y sus ojos aun estaban anclados a los míos, manteniendo la mirada mientras volvía a moverse contra mí, levantando mi vestido con sus manos, creando más contacto.

\- Me muero por tocarte. - gruñó contra mi boca, creando ahora rápidos pero firmes movimientos, dando juntos donde lo necesitaba.

\- Cosima, soy virgen. - confesé en un bucle de nervios.

\- Dios… - suspiró y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, quedándose ahora quieta.

\- Tenemos que hablar… tenemos que hablar sin hacer esto… - noté como asentía aun contra mi cuello.

\- Un momento, por favor. - su voz salió entrecortada, aun escondida entre mi pelo.

Yo acaricié su espalda, intentando calmarla, y al mismo tiempo intentando calmarme a mí. Porque jamás, y lo puedo prometer, había estado así de necesitada por alguien.

Se apoyó en sus codos, mirándome con esos malditos labios hinchados tras los besos, y la habría vuelto a besar, pero nos controlamos las dos. Empezó a hacer café mientras yo la miraba sentada en una silla.

\- ¡Alison es tu hermana! - exclamé agitada mirándola mientras agarraba su taza de café en frente de mí, yo bebí un sorbo de la mía intentando no estar sin hacer nada.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó ella también. - No tenía en mente que esto pasara.

\- Pues para no tenerlo en mente el otro día me dijiste que yo te gustaba antes, igual si que lo tenías en mente. - le reproché y ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Además, fuiste tú la que me besaste si no lo recuerdo mal.

\- Y tú me besaste el otro día.

\- Vale, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así. No puede volver a pasar. - la miré fijamente, noté un ligero temblor en su labio antes de que las dos asintiéramos con la cabeza. - Veamos a otras personas, y terminemos con esto.

Me levanté de la silla y fui hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos quedar los viernes para ver una película o algo? - la escuché preguntar detrás de mí. Los viernes iba a estar totalmente sola porque Ali se iba con Donnie. - Sólo como amigas. - quiso aclarar, yo mordí mi labio nerviosa. Ya habíamos intentado dos veces hacer las cosas como amigas y no había resultado.

Me giré y salí por la puerta sin decir ninguna palabra.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer en las sombras, por los favoritos, follows y comentarios!**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Qué os gustaría que pasara?**


	5. Capítulo 5 Emi

_Capítulo 5. Emi._

Un mes entero sin besar a Cosima. No es el fin del mundo, más tiempo he estado sin hacerlo. Pero era raro, porque la última vez que nos besamos, bueno, fue muy potente todo. Nos veíamos muy poco, y dejé de ir a correr con ella porque ahora incluso su sudor me excitaba, quería distancia, y eso hice, poner mucha distancia. Lo que sí hacíamos era de vez en cuando hablar por mensajes del móvil, sí, una tontería cuando podíamos hablar cara a cara, ¿no? Pero es que desde el móvil no podíamos besarnos, así que no era una tontería para mí.

Alison estaba muy feliz con Donnie, había veces que después de clase venía a casa con él y se encerraban en la habitación un largo tiempo. Sólo besos, me dijo una vez que empezamos a cotillear, y que ya mismo sería algo más. Además, mi amiga me respetaba y si yo estaba ahí al lado no se iba a poner a hacer cosas subidas de tono, más que nada porque se muere ella de la vergüenza.

Iba a sacar mi teléfono para llamarla porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la maldita cafetería de ciencias donde había quedado con Alison y su hermana para comer. Tan entretenida en la pantalla de mi móvil buscando el número de mi amiga que no me fijé ni por donde iba haciendo que me chocar con alguien que también estaba pendiente a su teléfono.

\- Oh, lo siento, estaba distraída. - la chica me sonrió y, wow, demasiado guapa.

\- No pasa nada, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba. Nunca te he visto por aquí. ¿Estás en esta clase? - señaló una puerta que quedaba a nuestro lado.

\- Ah, no, no estoy en esta facultad. Estoy un poco perdida buscando la cafetería que he quedado.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - tenía los ojos azules, y parecía que me desnudaba con ellos.

\- Si no te importa… - sonreí tímida.

\- Me llamo Emily, pero prefiero que me llamen Emi. - estiró su mano pero antes de que se la pudiera estrechar la apartó. - Bueno, espera, por tu acento noto que eres francesa, ¿puede ser? - asentí. - Entonces… - se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en cada mejilla. - Emi, encantada.

\- Delphine… - sonreí a la chica.

\- Delphine... - repitió sonriéndome de nuevo. - Un bonito nombre para una bonita chica. - ¿está tonteando conmigo? Empezamos a andar por los pasillos y yo la seguía. - Perdón si soy muy directa, pero creo que oportunidades como esta no se tiene todos los días, y eres realmente preciosa… ¿Te gustaría salir algún día? - uff… la miré mordiéndome el labio totalmente nerviosa, ¿me está pidiendo una cita? - Ay, que idiota soy, no te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. - contesté, y ella resopló. Vaya, mi cerebro ha contestado muy tarde, agarré su barbilla para que me mirara, tenía una piel muy suave, y ¡vaya labios! - Sí me gustaría salir algún día contigo.

\- Oh, genial… - me sonrió. - Si me das tu número te llamo y decimos día y hora.

Se lo di y llegamos a la cafetería. Vaya a la derecha de la entrada, que tonta soy… Miré a la chica para despedirme, quedando en que me llamaría, y ahora fui yo la que besé su mejilla ganándome una sonrisa de ella.

¿Tenía una cita con una mujer increíblemente atractiva? Sí, así es. Crucé los dedos para que no fuera solo físico y dentro se escondiera una persona también increíble.

Entré a la cafetería y vi a las hermanas discutiendo, me senté frente a ellas y se quedaron calladas mirando cada una para un lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté con miedo, cuando las hermanas se peleaban no había que meterse mucho.

\- Nada. - las dos a la vez.

\- Vale, acepto esa respuesta. - y seguramente sería una tontería. - ¿Qué hay hoy en el menú? - Cosima fue la que me miró mientras se levantaba.

\- Tengo que irme. - la chica de rastas se levantó mirando hacia la puerta y se fue, me quedé extrañada. ¿Tan grave había sido la discusión?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le pregunté a Alison susurrando sobre la mesa, ella me miró aun con el ceño fruncido.

\- Creo que se ha peleado con la que fue su novia, pero mi hermana es súper cabezona y no me quiere contar nunca nada. Es muy tonta. Sería lo mejor para ella poder desahogarse, ¿sabes? - su voz empezó a quebrarse y se empezó a abanicar frente la cara. - A veces pienso que no confía en mí… - y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Eh, no llores, Ali. - agarré su mano sobre la mesa y me miró sonriendo levemente. - Igual ha sido una mala ruptura y aun lo está superando.

\- Igual es mejor que no la agobie…

\- Claro, necesitará su tiempo, tú tranquila, Ali, seguro que te lo cuenta algún día.

Mi amiga terminó de relajarse y pedimos la comida, mientras estábamos en la cola para pagar mandé un mensaje a Cosima preguntándole si estaba bien, ella me contestó diciendo si luego nos podíamos ver.

Llevaba tiempo sin estar a solas con ella, e iba concienciada de controlar la situación. Me dijo que fuera sola a una de las aulas cuando pudiera, que iba a estar allí toda la tarde. Donnie apareció y robó a Alison así que vi la oportunidad.

Llegué al aula, sin perderme, punto para mí, y abrí la puerta encontrándome a la de rastas de espaldas y con una bata y gafas de laboratorio puestas. Me acerqué a donde estaba, mirando cómo se cambiaba las gafas a las suyas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Llevo un día agotador, no he parado de cruzarme con mi ex…

\- ¿Es la chica que vivía contigo? - pregunté sentándome al lado de ella.

\- Sos años de relación a la mierda en un segundo. - no contestó a mi pregunta, ¿pero intuimos que era ella?

\- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

\- No se lo he contado a nadie… me da un poco de vergüenza… bueno, no sé si vergüenza es la palabra… - se quitó otra vez sus gafas dejándolas en la mesa y empezó a darse un masaje en la frente.

\- Sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? - apoyé mi mano en su pierna, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza. Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme.

-Por eso te he dicho que vengas, necesito desahogarme… y no sabía con quién. - su labio temblaba. -Igual es lo típico, le pasará a muchas personas seguramente, pero me dolió demasiado. Dos años de relación… todo fue mentira. Estaba ilusionada con ella, de verdad.

\- Es normal, dos años con una persona son bastantes, o eso creo, no soy una experta en esto de las relaciones, no he estado ni un mes con la misma persona… - intenté calmar el ambiente sonriéndole, y parece que se relajó un poco antes de continuar.

\- Un día llegué antes de tiempo de la facultad, y con otra persona…

\- ¿Con otra persona? ¿Era un chico? - pregunté.

\- No, una chica, una chica que era una buena amiga mía, follándose a la que era mi novia, - Oh Dios… me llevé la mano a la boca. - en la cama donde dormía conmigo muchas noches, donde se supone que hacíamos nosotras el amor… - entonces una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, y yo la atrapé con el dorso de mi mano, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Cosima, si hizo eso es que no supo apreciar lo que tenía, no te merecía…

\- Estuvo engañándome desde que empezamos a salir…

Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, notando como se aferraba a mí y cómo se escondía en mi cuello aun sentada en la silla. Así estuvimos hasta que ella quiso separarse, hasta que se sintió más tranquila.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - le pregunté ahora mirándola mientras agarraba su barbilla.

\- Sí, gracias… - me dijo.

\- La próxima vez cuéntaselo a Ali también, ella quiere ayudarte, le pone triste que estés así.

\- No me gusta hablar con ella de mis relaciones…

\- Bueno, por ahora, puedes contarme lo que sea hasta que te sientas preparada de compartir tus cosas con tu hermana.

\- Gracias.

Silencio. La miré, ¿cómo pudieron buscar en otras personas cosas que esta mujer ya tiene? Igual su ex novia era un poco miope y no lo vio bien. Ella también me devolvía la mirada, y me acarició la mejilla, poniéndome nerviosa.

\- Cosima, tengo que hacer unas prácticas ahora… - me levanté de la silla.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? - me preguntó curiosa.

\- Tengo que sacar sangre… - me empecé a reír al ver su cara. - En teoría yo le voy a sacar a Alison y ella a mí… -en ese momento me sonó el móvil, Alison "He ido a casa de Donnie, igual llego tarde, ¡besitos!" - La cual está otra vez con su novio… -volví a sentarme suspirando frustrada.

\- Hey, - me llamó y la miré. - me ofrezco voluntaria, pero… con cuidado… - me susurró lo último y me hizo sonreír. - Un segundo, recojo esto y vamos para tu casa, ¿vale?

\- Si estabas haciendo algo de clases no hace falta.

\- Esto es un hobby… Colaboro a veces con la facultad, pero llevo trabajo adelantado, así que no te preocupes.

Y por detalles así Cosima ganaba otro punto más. Suspiré internamente, intentando controlar los latidos de mi corazón, pero era imposible.

* * *

La pobre estaba muy tiesa en el sofá, sentada con su brazo sobre mi pierna, acababa de sacarle un botecito de sangre.

\- Cosima… - la llamé, pero seguía mirando la pared con la mandíbula apretada. - Si estás mareada dímelo. - puse mi mano en su frente y noté el poco sudor que tenía.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta me levanté y suavemente hice que se tumbara, agarrando sus piernas para que las tuviera en alto, ella seguía mirando al frente, y no solté sus piernas hasta que vi que respiraba ya más seguido y como una persona normal. Me senté en el suelo a su lado apoyándome en mis brazos cruzados para mirarla, ella giró su cara para mirarme.

\- No soy tan hombre como pensaba…

\- No eres un hombre, Cosima… - me reí, acariciando su frente. - Tranquila, a muchas personas les pasa… Has sido una gran paciente, y es la primera vez que lo hago fuera de clases... No esperaba que me saliera genial.

Ella me sonrió cerrando los ojos y mirando otra vez hacia arriba, yo me quedé contemplando su perfil, acariciando sus mejillas, hasta que Alison llegó pidiéndome perdón y ayudando desesperada a su hermana, se pensaría que se estaba muriendo, pero ya se había medio recuperado.

En ese momento empezó a sonarme el móvil, no tenía el número añadido, empecé a correr a mi habitación para encerrarme allí, no me gustaba hablar por teléfono con gente a mi alrededor.

\- Allô?

\- Hola, Delphine… Soy Emi.

\- Oh, Hola, ¿qué tal? -me tumbé en la cama.

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bien… - sonreí con el silencio.

\- ¿Tienes planes para mañana? - uff, ¡mañana es mañana!

\- No, estoy libre.

\- ¿Quieres… no sé, ir a cenar?

\- Claro.

Quedamos en un restaurante que conocíamos las dos, yo lo conocía de que había pasado con Cosima por ahí cuando salíamos a correr. Igual debería volver a salir con ella, hoy habíamos estado muy bien sin tensión entre nosotras ni nada.

Y la de rastas se había ido ya, pero bueno, supongo que esta decisión igual la ponían contenta, así que le mande un mensaje al móvil.

 **Delphine:** ¿Sigues dando esas clases de tonificación? Estoy interesada.

No tardó en responder.

 **Cosima:** Ha subido el precio por hora. Unos dos mil dólares.

Sonreí al leerlo, que tontita era a veces.

 **Delphine:** No sé si tendré dinero para pagarte.

 **Cosima:** Bueno, por ser tú te lo dejo igual que hace un mes.

 **Delphine:** Gracias, eres la mejor.

 **Cosima:** ;)

* * *

Estaba muy nerviosa con la cita con Emi. En serio, la chica era muy guapa y esos ojos azules que tenía me dejaban todo el rato sin palabras. Llevábamos una hora en el restaurante, y estuve muy a gusto con ella, quitando las partes en las que me miraba de esa forma.

Estaba en cuarto de carrera de ciencias, carrera que compartía con Cosima. Vivía sola, al igual que Cosima. Le gustaba hacer deporte como a Cosima también… Un momento, ¿por qué no dejo un momento de compararla con Cosima? Además de eso me dijo que tocaba la guitarra en un grupo algunos fines de semana en distintos bares.

\- Puedes venir un día si quieres… Bueno, si la cita de hoy sale bien estás invitada al de la semana que viene, que tocamos cerca de aquí.

\- Me encantaría. - le sonreí.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna habilidad a parte de la de tener rizos mágicos? - noté mis mejillas calientes.

\- Yo toco el piano.

\- De ahí que tengas esas manos tan sexys, supongo. - tomó una de mis manos y yo sentí mis mejillas ahora aun más calientes.

Y así estuvo hasta que salimos del restaurante, cada frase que decía yo la convertía en un piropo para mí, y si a eso añadíamos esos malditos ojos azules pues…

\- Me gustaría repetir. - me dijo.

\- A mí también.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - se ofreció.

\- No, no hace falta, así me aprendo el camino. ¿Vives aquí? - señalé el edificio donde paramos.

\- Sí, aquí es, ¿quieres pasar?

\- Vayamos despacio… - susurré.

\- Vale, lo siento, es que… wow… eres una mujer muy atractiva…

\- Tú también.

\- Me gustas de verdad, Delphine, tú pones el ritmo de esto. -me sonrió acariciándome la mejilla. - Me muero por besarte.

Me vino a la mente el "me muero por tocarte" de Cosima, y sentí un escalofrío. No me dio tiempo a hacer nada, solo recibir esos labios tan hinchados con los míos. Me besaba lento, haciendo que los sintiera completamente contra los míos. Se separó de mi para mirarme a los ojos y tras unos segundos perdiéndome en ese azul me volví a acercar a sus labios para besarla de nuevo, disfrutando del contacto de nuestros labios.

\- Ahora tengo que irme. -sonreí al verla poner cara triste, y me volvió a acercar a otro beso.

\- Te voy a acosar por el móvil estos días, ¿vale?

\- Me parece bien. - me reí suavemente y me volvió a dar un largo beso antes de dejarme ir.

Una vez me había alejado de su casa me llegó un mensaje al móvil, pero no era de Emi.

 **Cosima:** ¿Te hace una película? Tengo palomitas.

Se me puso sonrisa de tonta y le contesté que estaba de camino. Alison me dijo que esa noche no dormía en casa, así que podía retrasarme todo lo que quisiera. Al llegar al edificio me llegó otro mensaje.

 **Emi:** Avísame si has llegado bien, que ahora creo que no podría vivir sin esos labios.

 **Delphine:** Ahora mismo acabo de llegar. Tendrás más besos en breve.

Empecé a subir en el ascensor y bajé en el piso de Cosima, yendo hacia su puerta.

\- Wow, solo es una película, Delphine, no hacía falta venir así vestida. Ahora me da vergüenza estar a tu lado. - la chica estaba con ropas anchas y cómodas, muy acorde a su estilo.

\- Anda ya, estás genial así. Además estoy así vestida porque he tenido hoy una cita. - le sonreí, y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

\- Uhh… una cita. ¿Con quién?

\- De momento no diré quién es, es una chica que conocí en tu facultad.

\- Así que te van las científicas. - se sentó en el sofá con sonrisa pícara.

\- Eso parece… - sonreí tímida, porque ya iban dos. - Igual a Ali le da un soponcio cuando lo sepa.

\- ¿Se lo dirás? ¡Eso es otra novedad! - me reí al escucharla mientras dejaba mi bolso en una mesa que tenía.

\- Algún día, si va bien, que de momento lo parece…

-¿Os habéis besado? - no se si fue cosa mía, pero esa pregunta no sonó tan divertida como las demás. La miré mientras me sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Estás celosa? - le pregunté aguantando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, no! Solo curiosidad. - sonrió intentando quitarle importancia levantando las manos.

\- Sí, nos hemos besado.

\- Genial. - sonrió mirando la televisión.

\- ¿Cuál es la película que has elegido? - quise cambiar de tema porque de repente las dos estábamos algo incómodas.

\- Te vas a cagar por las patas. -se levantó riendo de un salto y fue hacia la televisión.

Y sí, "me cagué por las patas" y Cosima se moría de la risa con cada susto que me llevaba y con cada puñetazo que le pegaba por burlarse de mí. ¿Qué me acordaba de que la última vez que estuvimos en este sofá nos besamos? Sí, pero ya me controlaba mejor.

Cuando acabó la película me invitó a beber algo allí y estuvimos de risas, en eso la de rastas era una experta, en hacerme reír.

\- Me muero de sueño… - murmuré dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro, ella levantó un brazo y me acarició algunos de mis rizos que caían por mi cara.

\- Puedes quedarte a dormir.

\- Vivo en el mismo edificio, Cosima… - me empecé a reír levantando mi cabeza.

\- Cuando llegues a tu casa se te habrá quitado el sueño, además, tengo una cama vacía. - me dijo.

\- Eso es de ser muy vagos…

\- No le diré a nadie que eres una vaga. - me sonrió mirándome.

-¿Lo prometes? - levanté mi dedo meñique y ella lo rodeó con su dedo meñique. - Las promesas de dedo meñique no se pueden romper, ¿lo sabías?

\- Oh, mierda… - sonrió con su labio entre sus dientes.

\- ¡Lo ibas a contar! - le acusé con mi dedo índice, mientras nos reíamos.

Y sí, me quedé en su casa a dormir, me dejó un pijama, pero me estaba un poco corta la camiseta, y nada que decir de los pantalones, pobre enanita. Una vez estuve sola en la habitación no podía dormir. ¡Maldita película de mierda! Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia su habitación, tenía la puerta abierta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - escuché a mis espaldas.

\- ¡Joder! - Cosima estaba detrás de mí, y se empezó a reír cuando me escuchó gritar llevándome las manos al pecho. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He ido al baño. ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Sí. Y te odio mucho.

\- ¿Sabes que son las tres de la mañana?

\- ¿Y qué? - vi su sonrisa en la oscuridad.

\- Es la hora de las brujas… cuando suceden las apariciones de los fantasmas... - pegué un gritito y empecé a pegarle.

\- Eres una estúpida, me voy. -empecé a andar hacia la otra habitación.

\- Puedes dormir conmigo si tienes miedo. -la escuché decir detrás de mí otra vez.

Con todo mi orgullo, me di la vuelta y pasé por su lado sin parar y entré a su cama, pegándome a la pared. Y olía demasiado bien esa cama. Ella se deslizó entre las sábanas a mi lado, sin rozarme si quiera.

\- ¿Me acaricias el pelo para que me quede dormida? - susurré, quería contacto, pero al mismo tiempo temía que se nos fuera de las manos de nuevo.

\- Anda, ven.

Noté su mano intentado pasar bajo mi cuello, yo la dejé, y me atrajo a su cuerpo, dejando que me apoyara en su hombro, y empezó a acariciar mi pelo con sus dedos, dándome un suave masaje. Si su cama olía bien, ella olía mejor. Apoyé mi mano en su vientre, y se lo acaricié. Al rato escuché que me preguntaba si me entraba sueño, y así fue, a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida sobre su pecho.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por los comentarios, me motiváis a seguir mucho. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que Delphine no puede estar muy alejada de la morena, ¿no?**

 **Esta historia va a tener mucha "acción" subidita de tono en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Y tengo dos preguntas:**

 **1\. Ya hemos conocido a Emi, que saldrá en próximos capítulos. ¿Queréis las escenas con ella explícitas o solo mencionadas?**

 **2\. Me interesa mucho saber qué os gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos escrito, obviamente con Cophine como protagonistas. En mi bio he dejado un enlace a mi blog con una encuesta, solo tenéis que elegir las opciones que queráis leer y votar, muy sencillo. Así os complazco y me complacéis también a mi porque me encanta escribir.**

 **Y sin más me despido. ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 6 Nuestra primera vez

_Capítulo 6. Nuestra primera vez._

Era muy triste lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, pero era la realidad.

Estaba delante de mi ordenador, sola en el salón, era viernes noche y acababa de llegar de ver una película en casa de Cosima. Estaba esperando a que llegara Alison, y Emi llevaba un rato mandándome mensajes subidos de tono, sí, seguía con ella, y había pensado que antes de irme de vacaciones de Navidad debía ser el momento en el que diéramos el paso final.

Muchas noches había ido a su piso, muchos besos, manos recorriendo nuevos lugares, pero cuando la cosa se ponía más seria siempre tenía mi excusa, siempre "tenía que irme porque mi compañera de piso me estaba esperando", eso se traducía a Cosima para ver una película, porque los viernes noche estaban dedicados a ella.

Emi me estaba dando pena, porque sentía cómo la dejaba siempre con las ganas, pero es que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Ni por dónde empezar, y me ponía muy nerviosa. Es que era complicado, ¿no? Dos chicas haciéndolo… ni si quiera me lo había llegado a imaginar. Bueno, con Cosima había fantaseado, y mucho, pero ¿había algo más allá de los movimientos de cadera que me había regalado la de rastas? ¿Había algo más allá de las caricias que me realizó sobre el pantalón? Claro que tenía que haber.

Que Dios me perdone cuando empecé a teclear en mi ordenador "sexo lésbico" y empecé a investigar, en un principio solo leyendo información, intentando evitar los sitios guarrillos de vídeos. Leyendo los pasos a realizar en las situaciones más íntimas con tu pareja.

\- "Si quieres darle placer a tu novia, usa tus dedos…" - empecé a leer en un susurro. - "métale, uno, dos… ¡el puño entero si hace falta!" - me escandalicé llevándome las manos a la boca.

Oh, Dios… ¿el puño? ¿ahí dentro? ¡¿Qué me está contando?! Debe de haber un error. Cogí mi móvil y empecé a escribir muy nerviosa a la única persona que se me ocurría que debía saber los más oscuros secretos de este mundo: Cosima.

 **Delphine:** Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.

Igual estaba ya dormida, mañana me contestaría, supongo. Oh Dios, no estoy preparada para hacer esas cosas. ¡Si soy virgen por el amor del cielo! ¿Un puño? ¿Estamos locos? Mi móvil vibró.

 **Cosima:** ¿Aún estás despierta? ¿Qué necesitas saber?

 **Delphine:** Necesito que hablemos sobre sexo lésbico.

 **Cosima:** Oh, eso sí lo domino… Pensaba que me ibas a preguntar sobre las integrales matemáticas y estaba asustada.

Cosima siempre igual… no pude evitar sonreír.

 **Delphine:** ¿Puedes bajar? Por favor.

No me contestó, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo. A los pocos minutos ya estaba abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

\- ¿A qué hora piensa llegar Alison? - preguntó mientras pasaba por mi lado mirando distraída la casa.

\- ¿Estabas ya acostada? - me fijé en que llevaba solo una sudadera encima del pijama.

\- Sí, pero despierta como un búho. - abrió mucho sus ojos sonriendo, yo le devolví el gesto al verle.

La escuché reírse mientras llegaba al sofá y se sentaba cogiendo mi ordenador y poniéndoselo en las piernas.

\- No te rías de mí, seguro que tú también dudaste y te preguntabas qué tenías que hacer… - murmuré sentándome a su lado y apoyándome en su hombro.

\- ¿Te digo un secreto? - me miró y asentí. - Lo mejor es dejarse llevar.

\- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste por primera vez? A veces pienso que lo he dejado para muy tarde…

\- Yo lo que pienso es que es muy raro que esa chica no te haya metido mano ya… - dejó caer levantando una ceja divertida, yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué para ti ha sido muy fácil o qué?

\- Demasiado fácil. - me alejé de ella cuando se acercó a mí riendo y haciéndome cosquillas en el costado. - ¿Cuándo me vas a decir su nombre?

\- Cuando Alison lo sepa. - ella volvió a fijar su vista en el ordenador.

\- Delphine… yo creo que esto son chorradas, - señaló el ordenador. - no puedes hacer el amor como te lo digan en una página web. Ya te he dicho que yo cuando lo hice no lo pensé mucho, simplemente salió, ambas improvisamos y disfrutamos mucho. Cada persona va a sentir placer en un sitio diferente, lo interesante es experimentar y descubrir cuáles son esos sitios con tu pareja.

\- ¿Entonces no me van a meter el puño entero? - susurré asustada, Cosima empezó a reírse a carcajadas y yo fruncí el ceño. - ¡¿Qué?! - ¿Por qué se reía de mis miedos?

\- A no ser que tú se lo pidas no tienen por qué hacerlo… - y volvió a reírse. - Y ni se te ocurra ver porno lésbico, es lo peor. - volvió a fijar su mirada en la pantalla mirando todos los resultados que me habían salido en la búsqueda y riéndose de vez en cuando.

\- Entonces… ¿nada de ver películas porno?

\- Puedes verlas si quieres tocarte, como cualquier ser humano. - soltó, era una experta en soltar cosas sin anestesia, continuando leyendo uno de los artículos que yo estaba leyendo mientras la esperaba, al no obtener respuesta alguna se giró para mirarme. - ¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

\- ¿El qué? - pregunté, ella me observaba el rostro, debía de estar roja como un tomate.

\- Masturbarte viendo una película porno, vamos es lo típico de cuando eres joven e inexperta… - yo negué con la cabeza. - ¿No? - volví a negar, y ella sonrío levantando una ceja. - ¿No el ver una película o masturbarte?

\- Obviamente alguna vez me he masturbado. - ella se mordió el labio sonriéndome y mirándome de arriba abajo para después volver a la pantalla. Mentí, no me había tocado en la vida, pero pensé que podría resultar sexy para la de gafas, y parecía que ese fue el resultado. - ¿Tú lo haces? - me salió la pregunta antes de pensarla y ella me miró de nuevo.

\- ¿El qué? - sonrió divertida. - ¿Masturbarme? - ahora me mordí el labio yo, porque ¿la imagen de Cosima masturbándose era muy erótica o era cosa mía?

\- Solo cuando me apetece. -intentó quitarle importancia fijando su mirada de nuevo en la pantalla y pasando el ratón por los resultados.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho pensando en mí? - ¿alguna vez has pensado antes de hablar? ¿Y de dónde he sacado la valentía para preguntarle eso? ¿Y por qué hacía tanto calor de repente? Se quedó mirándome y escuché cómo respiraba profundamente y miraba mis labios antes de volver a subir a mis ojos. - ¿Eso es que sí? - sonreí al verla asentir con su cabeza mientras me seguía mirando de esa forma, su expresión era muy atractiva en esos momentos.

Y a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con Emi, el deseo por Cosima estaba ya grabado a fuego. Miré sus labios y lamí los míos, y es que la morena besaba demasiado bien, o al menos sus besos ganaban a los de Emi, que también eran bastante buenos, y las ganas que tenía de que lo hiciera de nuevo se incrementaron demasiado en ese momento. Su respiración se había agitado al sentir mi mano en su mejilla y respiraba por su boca, dejando sus labios entreabiertos, haciéndolos demasiado atrayentes para mí.

Mi mente decidió no pensar, olvidando a Emi unos segundos y me acerqué a su rostro, entreabriendo ahora mis labios porque me iba a morir si no la besaba de nuevo. Rocé sus labios y cerré mis ojos al ver que ella lo hacía, sin llegar a apretarlos contra los suyos, sintiendo el suave roce de ellos, entonces habló.

\- Tienes novia... - susurró, dejando que apoyara mi frente contra la suya.

\- No es oficial… - susurré yo también.

\- Pero tienes algo con ella y no sé si participaría en lo que me hicieron a mí… - apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me echó suavemente hacia atrás. - Pero también me muero por besarte ahora mismo…

Mi mano aun estaba en su mejilla y estiré mi dedo pulgar para acariciar su labio inferior con él, sintiendo la suavidad de éste, recordando lo bien que se sentían contra los míos. Sacó su lengua para lamerlo, y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna al mismo tiempo que ya no controlé el besarla profundamente, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Oh, cómo lo echaba de menos. Ella agarró mi pelo para pegarme más a su boca, ladeando su cabeza para tener mejor acceso para mover esa hábil lengua entre mis labios.

Nos separamos rápidamente porque escuchamos la puerta, intenté normalizar mi respiración y limpié mis labios humedecidos por la boca de la de rastas.

\- Esto es inminente, Delphine… - empezó a hablar con las manos en la cara. - ¿Cosima? - nos miró extrañada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Había venido para hacerle compañía a tu amiguita… - empezó a hablar levantándose del sofá, ¿cómo disimulaba tan bien? -Pero me voy a ir ya, que tengo algo de sueño.

Alison miraba detrás de ella, con los ojos entrecerrados, seguí su vista para encontrarme con la pantalla de mi ordenador, ¿estaría intentando leer? Me levanté rápidamente cerrando la pantalla de mi portátil.

\- Aprovecho que estás aquí para decirte que mamá dice que podrías llamar de vez en cuando. - escuché a Alison detrás de mí con su voz de madre.

\- Ali…

\- Eres muy pasota, ¡aunque sea una vez a la semana! - mi amiga empezó a andar hacia su hermana y yo me empecé a reír por la situación.

\- No he venido aquí para que me regañes. - la de gafas me miró. - Buenas noches, Delphine… - me guiñó un ojo de espaldas a su hermana y salió del piso.

\- La tonta del culo… - murmuró mirando a la puerta por donde había salido su hermana. - Mañana no voy a venir a dormir, Delphine… -Alison se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá, yo la miré confundida. - Mañana voy a hacerlo con Donnie. - abrí mi boca.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí… estoy segura. - ella sonrió y se quedó mirando la pared con una sonrisa que se volvió pícara.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? ¡Se te nota que habéis hecho algo! - empecé a reírme cuando escuché su risita.

\- Manualidades… - susurró empezando a reír.

\- ¿Manualidades? - me extrañé, pero el gesto que hizo con su mano lo dejó todo claro haciéndome abrir la boca y tapármela con la mano riendo. - ¿Y qué tal?

\- Muy bien, la verdad. Oye, ¿y tú qué? ¿Cuándo me vas a hablar del misterioso novio? ¿Cuánto lleváis?

\- Mmmm… no sé, "estar estar"… pues… ¿tres semanas?

\- ¡¿Tres semanas?! ¿Y aun no lo conozco? No me lo puedo creer. - se echó dramática en el sofá mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

\- Es complicado… Pronto haré las presentaciones, de verdad.

Tenía pensado llevar a Emi un día de la semana siguiente a casa para que conociera a Alison, le había hablado de ella y de cómo me daba "vergüenza" salir del armario con ella, y Emi amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme y pensó en hacer una cena para que se la presentara a mi amiga. Antes estaba muy segura de que no iría a actuar mal cuando se enterara, pero cada vez que mencionaba a mi "novio" hacía que esos nervios anteriormente inexistentes aparecieran.

Cogí mi móvil una vez estaba en la cama y escribí a Emi para ver si quería venir por la noche a ver una película, o cenar, o lo que sea, ya que Alison no iba a volver. Y sabía que lo que iba a ocurrir era "lo que sea".

* * *

Oh, Dios, Mío.

Mañana del domingo, Emi estaba desnuda junto a mí en mi cama, sus dedos acariciaban distraídamente mi pelo creyendo que estaba dormida, pero no pude dormir en toda la noche con esa mezcla de emociones que había por mi cuerpo.

Emi llegó a casa para la hora de cenar, y eso hicimos. Cuando llegó la hora de la película no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los labios de Emi estuvieran muy entretenidos en mi cuello haciéndome suspirar, porque tenía unos labios muy carnosos que sabía usar muy bien. Un simple susurro demandando que fuéramos a la cama de mis labios y no tardó en cogerme de la mano para guiarme hacia allí. Y yo simplemente hice caso a Cosima y me dejé llevar. ¿El resultado? Satisfactorio y muy placentero.

Pero había algo que me tenía inquieta, en lo que estuve pensando toda la noche, y era que, por ejemplo, con Emi no sentí las corrientes eléctricas por la espalda cuando me acariciaba sobre la ropa como sufría cuando Cosima lo hacía. Comparaba todo el rato las pocas cosas que había sentido con ella con lo que había sentido en esa noche completa. Porque a Cosima no le hacía falta hacer mucho para conseguir que me pusiera muy mojada, como el beso que compartimos anoche, es más nada más de estar pensando en ella, en lo que podría hacerme en esta misma cama ya me estaba poniendo así, totalmente excitada por la chica de rastas.

En ese momento levanté mi cabeza y vi la sonrisa de Emi antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos e ir posicionándome sobre ella, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura, y sus manos se deslizaron por mis muslos para acabar agarrando mis caderas. Me senté y ella me volvió a sonreír mientras colaba una mano en mi zona más íntima. ¿Y si fuera Cosima?

Nada más me hizo falta cerrar los ojos y, como si estuviera tocando el piano, me dejé llevar imaginando que esos dos dedos que entraba dentro de mí eran de Cosima y no de Emi, dejando que un largo gemido saliera de entre mis labios, y mientras aumentaba el ritmo con mis caderas, controlarme intentando no decir el nombre equivocado.

Estaba moviendo mis caderas a mi propio ritmo disfrutando y soltando suaves suspiros cuando escuché la puerta de la casa cerrarse, y pegué un salto para quitarme de encima de Emi. Empecé a andar por la habitación y busqué una bata que tenía para ponerme por encima antes de salir.

\- ¿Delphine? - escuché fuera.

\- Es Alison, quédate aquí, ¿vale? - le dije a Emi antes de salir por la puerta rápidamente medio tropezando. Mi amiga se me quedó mirando sorprendida. Menudas pintas debía de llevar en esos momentos…

\- ¿Está ahí dentro? - simplemente preguntó, incluso veía como de sus ojos salían estrellas fugaces por la emoción de conocer a mi pareja.

\- Ali, tenemos que hablar… es complicado… - empecé para ver como se quedaba boquiabierta mirando a mis espaldas. Oh, no… Me giré para encontrarme a mi novia vistiendo la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y suspiré volviéndome otra vez hacia mi amiga. - Ella es Emi…

\- Hola, Alison.

\- No me lo puedo creer… - se llevó una mano a la frente. - Lo sabía…

\- ¿El qué sabías? -pregunté con miedo. ¡¿El qué sabía?!

\- A veces, así, de repente, me venía a la mente que podrían gustarte las chicas y que te daba vergüenza decírmelo, pero luego rechazaba la hipótesis, no sé por qué. Y mírate… Creo que tengo un don… te conozco mejor de lo que me dices, ¿te das cuenta? - entonces dejó su discurso de "súper amiga" y miró a Emi. - Encantada, lo siento, me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana? - preguntó Emi, y sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda, un escalofrío muy raro.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Es Cosima? - Alison asintió. - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Os parecéis un montón! - ¿Emi conoce a Cosima?

\- Eso dicen… Oid, ¿queréis que desayunemos juntas y hablamos tranquilamente sobre vosotras dos?

Y eso hicimos, desayunar las tres. Y al parecer Emi y Cosima se conocían, pero no profundizó mucho en el tema, y yo me ponía muy nerviosa porque admitía que la de rastas me gustaba y, claro, ¿Emi era mi novia ahora?, y ambas se conocían, no sabía hasta qué punto eran amigas. ¿Y si fueron amantes?

Alison parecía que se lo había tomado natural, hablaba con ella sonsacándole información de lo que hacía y de lo que no, no se interesó por su pasado con su hermana, para mi decepción. Me llevé las manos a la cara avergonzada cuando le preguntó si fumaba o tomaba drogas, la respuesta de Emi fue que no, y que yo supiera, era la verdad.

\- Bueno, dejo que os duchéis y esas cosas, yo voy a estudiar un poco… Luego ya hablamos nosotras, Delphine… - me dirigió una mirada que significaba algo como "LO QUIERO SABER TODO CON PELOS Y SEÑALES" antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

Yo sabía que no iba a estudiar, pero bueno quedó muy bien delante de ella. Fuimos a mi habitación y me quedé mirando la sonrisa amplia de mi chica que dio un paso adelante para dejarme acorralada contra la pared. Y eso era una cosa que me gustaba también mucho de ella, era algo más alta que yo y le gustaba dominarme. En un hábil movimiento agarró mis labios con los suyos y yo me dejé besar, y sí, sabía mover muy bien esos carnosos labios y a mí me encantaba morderlos.

\- ¿Has visto? Al final no ha hecho falta cena ni nada… - susurró contra mi boca mientras yo asentía. - Por cierto, ¿llevas algo debajo de la bata? - yo le sonreí y me quité la bata mientras volvía a la cama y la escuchaba suspirar detrás de mí.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y los favoritos que me dejáis!**

 **Podéis seguid participando en la encuesta de mi blog para votar por lo que queréis leer en los próximos capítulos.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me lo digáis en los comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	7. Capítulo 7 Dulce Navidad

**¿Pero esto qué es? ¿Dos capítulos el mismo día y habiendo publicado el día anterior?**

 **Pues sí. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7. Dulce Navidad._

Volvimos a casa por Navidad, Cosima, Alison, Donnie y yo… Sí, Donnie venía a pasar las Navidades en casa de su novia, pero eso fue unos días después de llegar nosotras.

Alison estaba muy ilusionada con Donnie, y su madre, que era como ella, estaba que no cabía en sí misma porque venía el novio de su ojito derecho. Además, mi amiga me contó cómo fue la noche en la que hicieron el amor por primera vez y, bueno, todas las demás, para qué engañarnos, aparte de sonsacarme todo lo que hacía también con Emi, que se lo tomó estupendamente.

Y, bueno, el día de Navidad en concreto fui a cenar con mis padres, pero me estaba poniendo mala, y mis padres salieron de fiesta con unos amigos mientras yo me quedaba en casa. Mis padres de fiesta, increíble, empezaba a sospechar que me habían cambiado los padres.

Yo en ese momento estaba con un pijama muy calentito, en mi habitación viendo una película en la televisión. Vale, no estaba tan mala, pero es que esa noche echaban en la televisión una comedia romántica que me encantaba, además Emi estaba de fiesta también y no sabía nada de ella, por lo que podía estar tranquila con mi mantita y mi película. La verdad es que nos iba muy bien, no sé cuanto llevábamos ya juntas… ¿un mes y medio? No lo recuerdo exactamente.

En ese momento casi me muero porque se escuchó un ruido en mi ventana, al mismo tiempo que aparecía una sombra en ella. Me levanté para asomarme a pesar de lo que en un momento de relajación habría pensado que haría en una situación así, que sería salir por patas. Abrí la cortina para encontrarme a Cosima sonriéndome traviesa apoyada en el árbol que había frente a mi ventana. ¿En serio? Acababa de hacer lo mismo el protagonista en la película. Abrí la ventana para congelarme.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te vas a caer! - le cogí del brazo para ayudarla a entrar por mi ventana mientras escuchaba su risa.

\- Es Navidad… y he visto que había luz en tu habitación, quería ver si estabas bien. Y no te preocupes, soy como un monito.

\- Bueno, mis padres están fuera con unos amigos, y Alison con Donnie, ya sabes. Además, creo que me estoy resfriando… No es bueno que estés aquí, soy altamente contagiosa… - le sonreí sentándome en mi cama, ella se quedó de pie.

\- Tranquila, este año me tocaba el antídoto contra el "virus Delphine", estoy bien. - nos sonreímos mientras yo le daba un golpecito en el hombro. - También quería darte algo… - dijo mientras rebuscaba en el bolso que llevaba para darme un sobrecito morado. - Feliz Navidad.

\- Oh, Cosima… Yo no tengo nada para ti... - me lamenté intentando rechazarlo, pero ella hizo que lo cogiera.

\- De verdad, es una tontería, ya verás. - Le hice caso y empecé a abrir el regalo ilusionada. - Siempre me dices que te gustan mis pulseras, y el otro día vi esta y me acordé de ti. - miré la pulsera y le sonreí mientras la acariciaba con mis manos. - ¿Te gusta? - Yo me levanté y la abracé susurrándole un "gracias y cuando nos separamos me sonrió mirándome de arriba abajo. - Estás muy sexy con ese pijama.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad? - abrí mis brazos divertida pretendiendo mostrarle lo grande que me quedaba.

\- Sí… - y volvió a reírse. - ¿Estabas viendo esta película? - miró la televisión.

\- ¿Tienes planes? - ella me negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rastas se balancearan. - Puedes quedarte si quieres y la terminamos, pero igual no te gusta… Es de amor, ya sabes, no hay fantasmas.

\- Ufff, amor… Eso me da pánico… - bromeó. O eso creía.

Me metí de nuevo en la cama, le dije que se pusiera cómoda y que viniera conmigo. Al principio estábamos simplemente sentadas al lado de la otra, pero nuestros cuerpos se fueron acomodando, y acabé apoyada en su hombro, rodeando su cintura, acariciando un poco de piel que asomaba entre su pantalón y su jersey que se había levantado un poco al meterse en la cama, era tan suave… Su mano estaba entretenida en mi pelo, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su caricia impregnándome de su olor. ¿Por qué no la podía olvidar?

Ambas seguíamos viéndonos los viernes, cuando yo salía de casa de Emi le avisaba de que estaba yendo para ver una película, daba igual la hora que fuera, daba igual si acababa de tener sexo con Emi, aprovechaba para ducharme en su casa y luego iba a ver a Cosima. Emi pensaba que volvía a casa y Alison pensaba que me quedaba a dormir con mi novia, cuando lo que hacía era dormir con la de rastas, en la misma cama porque "tenía miedo", que era verdad, pero ninguna nos quejábamos, así que esa excusa valía.

Y vivía angustiada, porque me gustaba Emi, muchísimo, estaba muy bien con ella, me reía con ella y me encantaba hacer el amor con ella. Pero Cosima… de repente no sabía como estar sin ella, y aunque hacíamos de amigas, dentro de mí sabía que había algo más, algo muy fuerte que creo que ninguna de las dos esperábamos que sucediera, ¿o sí?

Me abrazaba para dormir, las caricias que me dedicaba para hacer que me quedara dormida, era muy tierna conmigo, e incluso ya estábamos acurrucándonos para ver películas en su sofá. Y aunque me costara admitirlo, o al menos ver la realidad, que era que eso estaba mal, algunas de esas noches habíamos compartido besos. Besos que iniciábamos las dos, besos muy suaves y lentos, besos que solo se quedaban en besos. Besos que regalábamos a la otra durante la noche pero de los que no se volvían a hablar durante el día.

Y me encantaba escuchar como latía su corazón cuando me apoyaba contra ella, como en ese mismo instante estaba latiendo, notaba su piel erizarse bajo mis dedos porque decidí mover mi mano acariciando nuevo territorio, acariciando su espalda, o moviéndome hacia su vientre, su perfecto vientre. Mi cuerpo se acercó a ella, deslicé una pierna sobre la suya, y noté sus dedos apretándose en mi hombro. Ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, y esa reacción simplemente vino porque decidí apretar mi entrepierna en su muslo, escuchándola suspirar mi nombre.

Su mano acarició mi cuello en el momento en el que la película se acabó y yo levanté mi cabeza para mirarla, estaba seria y nuestros rostros muy cerca. Me acerqué a ella, y acaricié su nariz con la mía, sintiendo como entreabría sus labios y volvía a suspirar. No sé quién dio el paso, la cosa es que nuestros labios se unieron, como siempre que lo hacían, sin poder evitarse. Su mano se enredo en los rizos de mi nuca acercándome a ella, y mi cuerpo se volvió a mover para quedar sobre ella, que aun estaba sentada. Mis manos estaban ahora en sus mejillas, y nuestros labios se separaron para profundizar el beso.

\- Espera… espera… - la escuché hablar entrecortada.

\- No, por favor, no paremos…

\- ¿Y tú novia?

Cosima aun no sabía quién era, o eso creía yo, porque si se conocían… ¿Sería capaz de hacerle eso a Emi? Dios… pero es que Cosima… Uff... me gusta tanto. No supe qué contestar, simplemente la besé.

\- ¿Aun te mueres por tocarme? -susurré contra su boca. La verdad es que Emi me había espabilado mucho en la cama, ahora no podía cortarme con la chica con gafas que había bajo mi cuerpo.

\- Joder… claro que sí. - susurró ella también, entonces me quité la parte de arriba del pijama, quedándome desnuda de cintura para arriba. - Joder… - fue medio gemido medio lamento, porque había mucho deseo en su voz, hizo que me excitara mucho escucharla así.

\- Pues tócame, por favor… - le supliqué agarrando sus manos y apoyándolas en mis pechos, escuchando de nuevo ese medio gemido que soltó antes. - Deja que mi novia sea mi problema luego, por favor, te necesito mucho.

\- Delphine… - jadeó, y yo sabía que estaba muy fuerte, pero igualmente me sorprendió como consiguió agarrarme y girar nuestros cuerpos, dejándome tumbada bajo su cuerpo. - ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

Estaba apoyada en sus codos, y estaba acariciando mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, mirándome intensamente. Alargué mi mano para coger el mando de la televisión y apagarla, seguidamente me deshice del jersey de la chica y luego me ocupé de la camiseta que llevaba, dejándola en sujetador. Y ese vientre necesitaba ser alguna escultura griega, ¿seguían haciéndose? Porque la propondría como modelo para la próxima.

Acaricié su abdomen, deslizando mis dedos sobre él mientras miraba y sentía como contraía sus músculos, levanté de nuevo mi mirada a sus ojos a través de sus gafas que en ese momento se quitó dejándolas apoyadas en la mesita de noche, antes de bajar su cuerpo para besarme, uniendo nuestros vientres, haciendo que mis pezones acariciaran piel expuesta de su pecho. Sabía que tenía los pechos así de perfectos, porque la vez que salimos a mi concierto de piano y estaba con ese vestido apretado los pude apreciar muy bien.

Deslicé mi mano por su suave espalda buscando el broche de su sujetador mientras me dedicaba al húmedo beso que me estaba regalando. El sonido de nuestros besos sonaban por la habitación unidos a los sonidos de nuestros suspiros contra la boca de la otra. Y sus malditos movimientos de caderas volvieron a aparecer de vez en cuando, y los había echado de menos.

Se separó de mi cuerpo para que le quitara la única prenda que quedaba en la parte superior de su increíble cuerpo. Las luces estaban encendidas, vi sus redondos pechos, y vi un piercing en su pezón izquierdo. Oh, Dios… nunca me habían llamado la atención, pero en su cuerpo… Dios, en su cuerpo quedaba tan bien…

Volví a apoyar mi mano en su vientre y la subí lentamente. Ella seguía apoyada en sus manos, esos brazos tan fuertes pero tan femeninos, a penas se notaba sus músculos, ¿era normal que me excitara cada centímetro de esta mujer? Acaricié el lunar que había debajo de entre sus dos pechos y miré de nuevo su rostro, se mordía el labio mientras esperaba que mi mano llegara a la nueva zona expuesta.

Cabía perfectamente en mi mano, todo su pecho, y su pezón erizándose contra mi palma. La escuché suspirar mientras cambiaba el peso de su mano a su codo, porque le empezaron a temblar los brazos cuando apreté su pecho. En ese momento sentí su mano en uno de mis pechos también, masajeándolo y apretando mi pezón entre sus dedos haciéndome soltar un suave gemido.

Murmuró algo, no la entendí porque mi mente estaba hipnotizada desde que empecé a jugar con su piercing. Su boca se fundió con mi cuello, besándolo largamente, apretando con su lengua justo donde estaba mi pulso, el cual iba muy rápido, demasiado rápido, y volví a apretar su pecho antes de soltarlo y rodear su cuerpo para acariciar su espalda, bajando hasta apretar una de sus nalgas sobre el pantalón.

\- ¿Haces glúteos a mis espaldas? - pregunté indignada, ¿pero ese culo era normal? La escuché reír contra mi cuello al tiempo que salía y me volvía a mirar.

\- No… - sonrió mordiéndose el labio, adoraba cuando hacía eso, no pude controlar el besarla de nuevo, y tras el beso se volvió a poner seria. - ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?

\- ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? Solo que… pienso en esa chica, y pienso en lo que me hicieron… y… - habló nerviosa, y yo la callé con un beso.

\- Seamos realistas, si no es ahora va a ser otro día, cualquier viernes… Dormimos juntas todos los viernes… Nos besamos, Cosima… Va a pasar en algún momento… - dije mientras mis manos iban a su cuello, acariciándolo. - Y en este caso la situación es distinta, ¿vale? Somos tú y yo. - agarré sus mejillas para que me mirara. - ¿Te gusto?

\- Me encantas. - confesó.

\- Entonces… hazme el amor. - le dije en un susurro volviendo a buscar sus labios, encontrándolos y besándola hasta hacer que gimiera en mi boca.

Porque en los besos robados había aprendido qué era lo que le gustaba, sabía que le gustaba que mordiera su labio y que mi lengua lamiera su paladar. Un día me confesó que le encantaba todo lo que le hacía mi lengua, yo ese día estaba muy caliente, porque venía así de casa de Emi, y si, me había dejado satisfecha, pero necesitaba a Cosima. Las dos en la cama mirándonos y diciéndonos palabras subiditas de tono al oído, al principio bromeando, pero las bromas fueron cada vez más serias, y nuestros cuerpos se buscaban, pero no hicimos nada, ni si quiera nos besamos esa noche. Lo que sí hicimos fue jugar con los dedos de la otra, Cosima me dijo que le gustaba que le lamieran los dedos y me decidí calentarla, y lo conseguí. Me divertí cuando ví lo que conseguí, pobre mujer, a veces era un poco mala con ella, lo sé.

Hice que nuestros cuerpos giraran y que jadeara al estar contra el colchón. La miré y me di cuenta de que el deseo que sentía era mayor que del que pensaba. Esos pechos subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada, y esa boca que tenía tan apetecible entreabierta. Me incliné sobre su cuerpo, apoyándome en mis manos, porque necesitaba su boca, que agarró mi pezón muy rápido nada más intuyó qué es lo que quería, elevando su cuerpo incluso antes de que el mío se inclinara del todo.

Qué distinto era a cuando lo hacía Emi, que distinto era… ¿Por qué era así? Cosima era tan cálida, y movía tan bien su lengua sobre mi pezón. Noté más humedad aun en mi entrepierna en el momento que sus dientes mordieron mi pecho, me gustó demasiado.

\- Hazlo otra vez. - le supliqué.

\- ¿El qué? - me preguntó mientras iba hacia el otro pecho y comenzaba a lamerlo.

\- Muérdeme. - ahora no sonó a súplica, parecía una orden, vi como se echaba contra la almohada mirándome con una ceja levantada y sonriendo.

\- Mmmm… - rió suavemente volviendo a girar nuestros cuerpos. - ¿Te gusta que te muerdan?

\- Eso parece… - la tenté ahora yo pellizcando uno de sus pezones. Bajó por mi cuerpo, volviendo a lamerme por todo mi pecho, y agarré su cabeza cuando mordió por un lado arqueando su cuerpo contra mí. - Más fuerte…

¿Por qué me gustaba así? No lo sé, pero quería más fuerte, oh Dios… lo hizo. Gemí alto, notando sus dedos hincados en mi costado, y su cuerpo volviendo a arquearse contra mí, pegando su vientre entre mis piernas.

Hacía mucho calor, demasiado calor. Volví a hacer que subiera para besarla, noté que gruñía contra mi boca cuando no pude evitar acariciarla sobre el pantalón. De verdad que pude notar cómo de mojada estaba, sobre el maldito pantalón. La necesitaba de verdad.

Bajé sus pantalones dejándolos bajo su culo, porque no me daba más ángulo para terminar de bajarlos. Su ropa interior siguió el mismo camino, y Cosima se estaba dejando, escondiéndose otra vez en mi cuello, gimiendo de esa manera tan necesitaba cuando mis manos se movían sobre sus caderas buscando su intimidad. Completamente depilada, toda para mí, deslicé mi mano entre sus piernas, sintiendo sus flujos entre mis dedos incluso antes de entrar entre sus pliegues, por la zona de su vagina, donde estaba más mojada.

\- Espera, Delphine… Por favor… - se levantó de encima de mí, se puso de pie al lado de mi cama, y se quitó toda la ropa que le quedaba encima. Sentía la humedad entre mis dedos, y la miré de arriba abajo, a Cosima, a la mujer que deseaba. Me llevé los dedos a los labios. - Maldita…

Se apoyó en el colchón, aun de pie mirando cuando me introducía los dedos en la boca escuchándola suspirar, agarrando los pantalones de mi pijama y quitándolos de mis piernas, inclinándose otra vez lamiendo mi muslo derecho mientras yo degustaba su sabor mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y prometo que era lo mejor que había probado jamás.

Sus dedos agarraron la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo, y la tiró muy lejos. Suspirando y quedando de rodillas en el cuerpo mientras separaba mis piernas mirando mi centro con ojos devoradores agarrando mis muslos, manteniéndolos separados. Me sentí tímida por un momento, porque jamás nadie se había quedado así mirándome, bueno, no a mí, a esa zona concreta.

Por Dios, que hiciera algo… Seguía en el suelo arrodillada, observando ese lugar, apoyando su mejilla en mi muslo. Empezó a acariciar el interior de mi pierna, subiendo hacia donde más palpitaba por ella. Me apoyé en mis codos para mirarla mejor, y es que la mujer parecía que no podía mover los ojos, y de verdad que me estaba dando vergüenza.

Pasó un dedo haciéndome estremecer, y ella suspiró contra mi muslo ahora que mantenía sus labios contra él, y comenzaba a besarlo. El mismo dedo volvió a pasar, y con dos separó los labios, abriéndome para ella. ¿Sólo miraba? Sí, solo miraba, y me daba vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo me estaba excitando mucho verla así.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté casi sin voz por la excitación que sufría.

\- Es mejor de lo que esperaba… - susurraba con voz ronca. - No sé ni por dónde empezar… Lo siento, no quería incomodarte…

-Ven aquí.

Agarré su brazo poniéndome de pie e hice que se pusiera a mi lado junto a la cama, rodeé su cuello y la besé. Ella gimió automáticamente contra mi boca, y rodeó mi cintura. No se sabía donde terminaba un cuerpo y donde empezaba el otro. Ella estaba de puntillas para poder besarme mejor y entonces me empujó contra la cama, tumbándose sobre mí , volviendo a besarme.

Empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo, lamiendo cada rincón que encontraba a su paso, abrió mis piernas mientras llegaba a mi ombligo, iba pasando mi pubis, rodeándolo y lamiendo mi ingle. Agarré sus rastas, porque estaba muy cerca, notaba ya su aliento cálido. Oh Dios, que lo haga ya.

Pero entonces algo nos frenó, la voz de mi madre llegó del piso de abajo, nos quedamos las dos bloqueadas. Las dos maldecimos cuando escuchamos pisadas fuera de la habitación, ¿está subiendo? Empecé a empujar a Cosima, y me levanté para empezar a vestirme. ¿Dónde mierda están mis bragas? No las encontraba por ningún lado. Dios, iba a llegar, entonces me puse el pantalón sin más, y miré a la de gafas que ya se había vestido, o eso parecía.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, mi madre empezó hablando en francés pero vio a Cosima a mi lado sentada en la cama mirando la televisión y entonces le sonrió y cambio el idioma.

\- Hola, Cosima, ¿cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo. - hablaba perfectamente el idioma. Y no, mamá, por favor, no vengas a darle… Sí, la mujer que me trajo al mundo dándole dos besos a la chica, y seamos sincera, esos labios habían estado en muchas zonas prohibidas de mi cuerpo para ahora darle dos besos a mi pobre madre.

\- Muy bien, ¿y a usted? - contestó educadamente la de rastas.

\- Oh, no me hables de usted, por favor. Y muy bien, solo he venido a ver como estaba Delphine, que veo que la estás cuidando. Te veo mejor cara, hija… - me miró y puso una mano en mi frente.

\- Oh, no me hagas esto. - me avergoncé, y Cosima y mi madre empezaron a reír.

\- Bueno, tu padre me está esperando abajo, nos vamos con John y Marie a tomar algo. No nos esperes despierta. - se empezó a ir y antes de salir de la habitación se giró para lanzarnos un beso.

Creo que ya había tomado algo, y bastante para ser sinceras. Entonces me di cuenta de que en la cómoda de al lado de la puerta estaban mis bragas, y recé internamente para que al girarse no las viera, porque me moría allí mismo.

\- Vale, eso ha estado cerca. -dijo Cosima cuando mi madre ya se había ido incluso de casa, porque las dos estábamos en tensión y silencio hasta que escuchamos la puerta de abajo. Yo me levanté para coger las bragas de la cómoda bajo la mirada de la morena que me miraba divertida. - Lo siento, cuando estoy excitada no calculo mi fuerza… - comentó mientras se tumbaba en la cama mirándome divertida, pero cuando me tumbé a su lado cambió su expresión. - No es buena idea hacerlo aquí… Igual ha sido una señal para que paráramos…

Me quedé mirándola sin decir nada, igual no era buena idea que hiciéramos nada… De repente me sentí muy mal por Emi, no era justo para ella, y tampoco era justo para Cosima. Soy lo peor.

\- Lo siento…

\- Es lo que mejor se nos da. - me sonrió mientras se acercaba y acariciaba un mechón mío de pelo. - Pedir perdón y besarnos. ¿Cuántas veces van ya? - se rió suavemente y yo sonreí al verla así.

\- Cosima, no sé qué me pasa contigo. - confesé mirándola y también subiendo una mano para acariciar su mejilla con un dedo. - Me atraes mucho, y me es imposible no besarte cuando estamos solas. Y ahora me siento mal.

\- Eh, no es tu culpa, es algo químico la atracción, y en este caso es mutuo. Y… bueno, yo también me siento mal por esa chica… No lo volveremos a hacer, ¿vale?

\- Vamos a acabar haciéndolo. Las dos lo sabemos. - sonreí entristecida, ella se acercó para darme un dulce beso. - Quédate a dormir. - le supliqué, necesitaba dormir con ella. Habíamos tenido un momento muy intenso, demasiado intenso, aun notaba la humedad en mi entrepierna, y dormir con Cosima creo que era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo, después de besarla. - Vamos, se supone que estoy malita y estás para cuidarme.

\- Vale, me quedaré a dormir, pero porque es Navidad. - me sonrió.

Le dejé un pijama mío, y ambas nos colamos bajo las sábanas.

\- Delphine… me gustas de verdad… - confesó en la oscuridad.

\- Y tú me gustas de verdad a mí. - yo busqué su rostro, que estaba frente al mío y acaricié sus labios con mis dedos notando como sonreía, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

 **¡SORPRESA!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Recordad que podéis seguid votando en la encuesta de mi blog para el futuro de los próximos capítulos.**

 **Y ya me despido por hoy, ¿qué pasará mañana?**

 **Y gracias a todos por leer, comentar y dejarme favoritos y follows hermosos.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Capítulo 8 Fin de año, Fin de la espera

**Rated: M.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8. Fin de Año, Fin de la espera._

No sé si era porque este año estaba Donnie aquí, pero Alison insistió en que para año nuevo debíamos salir, que ya íbamos a la Universidad y que éramos "adultas". ¿Y yo ahora qué me ponía? Salí a algunas tiendas que había en el centro, donde podía ir caminando y me las recorrí buscando algún vestido de noche o algo parecido. Me estaba volviendo loca buscando algo cuando mi móvil vibró.

 **Cosima:** ¿Estás en el centro? Me ha parecido verte… Eso o era simplemente una tía buena.

 **Delphine:** ¿Dónde estás?

Me encontré con Cosima, que iba sola, tras una llamada telefónica que recibí por su parte para vernos en un sitio concreto. Decía que necesitaba accesorios para su ropa de esa noche. Sí, era esa noche la última de año, en el último momento estaba buscando mi vestido, así soy yo. Y sobre los accesorios de Cosima, con la de pulseras y anillos que tenía, ¿quería más?

La acompañé a buscar y no paraba de pedirme mi opinión sobre unos u otros, y lo hice pero si después me acompañaba a buscar algo para mí esa noche.

\- ¿Qué vas a llevar tú? - le pregunté.

\- Un vestido también. - me sonrió, estaba feliz con sus nuevas adquisiciones.

\- Alison me ha avisado muy tarde de salir esta noche… es por Donnie, ¿verdad? - ella asintió divertida, con esa sonrisa de traviesa que ponía a veces. - ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, vale, he sugestionado un poco a Donnie para conseguir que Ali saliera, para conseguir que tú también salgas… - la miré con el ceño fruncido.

\- O sea, que es tu culpa que ahora esté aquí buscando un vestido.

\- Mira el lado positivo, si no estuvieras aquí no me habrías encontrado y no estaríamos ahora juntas.

\- ¿Qué eres el premio? - me burlé haciendo que ahora ella frunciera el ceño.

\- Pensaba que te gustaba estar conmigo… - puso morros y me empecé a reír, siguiendo andando, notando que me daba un pellizco en el culo, y le di con la mano divertida.

Y claro que me gustaba estar con ella, pero estando con ella me daba cuenta de cuánto deseaba estarlo siempre, y me hacía sentir mal por Emi, de la cual me olvidaba cuando tenía ante mí la visión de la morena. Esos días, después del día de Navidad, había estado viniendo por las noches, colándose por la ventana para estar conmigo en secreto, y habíamos compartido demasiados besos, besos que me hacían olvidar que ya tenía a alguien a quien dárselos.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que Cosima ya había elegido un vestido con el cual decía que me iba a ver "increíblemente sexy", decidí darle una oportunidad y me lo probé. Una vez puesto me miré al espejo y asomé mi cabeza para decirle que entrara porque no sé si me convencía.

\- ¿No estoy un poco a la vista para los ojos de los humanos? - ella no paraba de recorrerme con la mirada mientras sonreía pícara.

\- Sí, debes llevártelo, ese es el vestido que quiero arrancarte esta noche… - se acercó a mí. - Además, tienes unas piernas increíbles, está bien que las muestres de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Me lo vas a arrancar esta noche? - pregunté divertida. - No soy de esas mujeres que se acuestan con la primera que ven… y menos en un baño de discoteca.

\- Créeme, dejarías que te lo hiciera en un baño, e incluso aquí mismo si me lo propusiera.

Y no sé si se lo propuso en ese momento, pero el beso que me dio activó la alarmas de "peligro, te vas a morir de un infarto sexual". Ya había aprendido a besarla cuando ella era la que dominaba pegándome contra la pared, mi cuerpo se ponía automáticamente en una postura que hacía que nuestras bocas estuvieran niveladas, porque recordemos que Cosima está casi media cabeza por debajo de mí.

Con esta postura y este vestido la chica podía acariciar mis muslos perfectamente. Apretó sus labios contra los míos ahogando un gemido que había salido de mi garganta cuando volvió a encontrar mi intimidad sobre mi ropa interior. Y es verdad que me dejaba, porque empezó a dedicarme algunos movimientos sobre la tela que hizo que me temblara las piernas antes de separarse de mí, apoyándose en la pared de enfrente sonriéndome con los labios humedecidos.

\- Eres idiota… - solté haciéndole reír, intentando recuperar el aliento y poniéndome bien el vestido mirándome al espejo, estaba totalmente roja. - Vale, me lo llevo. Sal, por favor.

Escuché su risa mientras salía del probador, y yo me desnudé para ponerme la ropa que llevaba antes puesta. Puse mis manos en mis mejillas notando lo caliente que estaban, observando mi imagen en el espejo. ¿Cómo es posible que consiga esto en unos minutos?

Salí del probador, encontrándomela apoyada en otra pared, con las bolsas de lo que se compró en su mano, y sonriéndome con esa lengua entre sus dientes.

Maldita seas, Cosima.

* * *

Borré la conversación con Cosima del teléfono, debía acostumbrarme para que no haya problemas en el futuro si esto sigue… Cosima me había dicho las ganas que tenía de que esta noche estuviéramos solas, y me había explicado su plan. Tenía una habitación de hotel reservada para nosotras, y me dijo que solamente teníamos que aguantar hasta que Alison y Donnie se fueran, decir que nosotras nos quedábamos más tiempo ya que íbamos a estar en la misma discoteca, y entonces, cuando se marcharan, irnos al hotel. Porque esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, y nos teníamos que esconder de dos personas, de Emi y de Alison.

Me miré en el espejo, primero iba a celebrarlo con mis padres, y luego, cuando ya estuviera el año nuevo aquí, me vendrían a recoger Alison y Donnie para ir a la fiesta a las que les invitó Cosima. Mi madre iba a matarme por el vestido, intenté bajármelo lo máximo que pude, me mordí el labio, y entonces levanté una ceja. Yo también podría calentar a la señorita de las rastas, que le gusta mucho tentarme y dejarme con las ganas, pero ahora íbamos a ver quién iba a ser la que perdiera el control, porque Emi esta noche no iba a existir para mí.

Cuando Alison y Donnie llegaron, yo iba con un abrigo largo y mi amiga solo me dijo que me había pasado con el pintalabios rojo, que tenía novia, que no iba a ligar con nadie. Iba a sufrir un infarto cuando dejara el abrigo entonces. A mi madre, en cambio, creo que le dio una neura, porque el vestido le encantó y me dijo que a ver si encontraba a algún chico. Algún chico, que gracia, no sabía que en ese momento tenía a dos chicas… Que complicado.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Alison me había apartado hacia un lado, dejando que Donnie dejara los abrigos y cogiera los números, mientras yo levantaba la vista a ver si Cosima había llegado. - Este vestido enseña mucho, ¡si te veo los pechos! - mi amiga intento mover el escote para que tapara más y lo consiguió, pero algo hizo que se escandalizara. - ¡¿No llevas sujetador?!

\- Es que no tenía ninguno que no se viera los tirantes… Quedaba muy feo...

\- ¿Y has preferido venir sin nada? - yo asentí y ella bufó. - Y ya con las piernas no sé qué hacer… - se lamentó mirándome.

\- No seas tonta, Ali. - me frunció el ceño. - Es año nuevo, somos universitarias, ¿no decías que ya somos adultas? - me empecé a reír cuando asintió rindiéndose.

Donnie se puso a nuestro lado y Alison le pegó un codazo para que apartara los ojos de mis pechos, yo me volví a reír a carcajadas mientras andaba en busca de la que había hecho que hoy estuviera de lo más atrevida.

Ella había ido con un grupo de amigos, en teoría íbamos separadas, pero obviamente en algún punto de la noche me iba a buscar. Y allí estaba bailando, moviéndose increíblemente bien, y yo perdiéndome en sus curvas. Nuestros ojos conectaron, y me sonrió guiñándome un ojo antes de seguir bailando con una chica que había allí.

No me puse celosa, no tenía motivos, porque esa chica no tenía una habitación con Cosima para esa noche. Además, no tenía derecho a estar celosa, yo era allí la que tenía pareja y esa noche iba a tener relaciones con esa chica con rastas que quitaba el hipo, que esperaba que no se le ocurriera dejar que esa mujer le tocara nada mientras bailaban… Vale, un poco celosa, desearía ser yo esa chica ahora mismo y estar bailando con ella.

Alison y Donnie llevaban un rato contando una anécdota que les pasó una noche que fueron al cine y, de verdad que quería hacerles caso, pero Cosima se acercaba a la mesa donde estábamos.

\- ¿Venís a una discoteca para estar sentados? - preguntó apoyándose en la mesa con sus codos, y creo que no fui muy discreta cuando recorrí su espalda acabando en su culo, la dueña de ese trasero al menos se percató y me sonrió. - Feliz Año, Delphine…- medio susurró, y es que su vestido también pedía a gritos ser arrancado de su cuerpo, y menos mal que Alison estaba ocupada diciéndole que ella hacía lo que daba la gana, porque así no pudo ver como me comía a su hermana con la mirada.

\- Vamos a bailar. - dijo Donnie agarrando su mano, y ella empezó a negarse.

\- Venga, Ali, todos sabemos que hay una gran bailarina ahí dentro. - la animé. Obviamente las dos teníamos bailes secretos desde que éramos más jóvenes que íbamos practicando en la habitación de la otra. Nos motivábamos cuando veíamos musicales, eso era así.

Donnie arrastró a Alison hasta la pista de baile, y la mirada de Cosima y la mía conectaron. Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro, y se lamió los labios antes de hablar.

\- Si no hubiera tanta gente alrededor te lo hacía aquí mismo. - ya iba a empezar, su juego de los últimos días. El día de Navidad fue intenso, nos faltó un suspiro para hacerlo, y aunque no hicimos nada por miedo a que volvieran a entrar en la habitación, Cosima supo aprovechar las palabras para conseguir ponerme nerviosa en cada encuentro que tuvimos. Nerviosa en el sentido sexual de la palabra. Y sabía que lo conseguía.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? - cambié de tema.

\- ¿No me vas a dar un beso de "Feliz Año Nuevo"? - se levantó de la mesa y se puso delante de mí, y sabía que iba a llevar tacones, más altos que los míos, pero no sabía que tuviera tanta habilidad para andar con ellos, y lo mejor es que hacían que ambas estuviéramos a la misma altura, lo cual descubrí cuando me levanté a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué Alison se vuelva loca? - me miró traviesa, miré a mi amiga que estaba de espalda a nosotras yendo hacia la pista. Hagamos el primer movimiento, y me acerqué al rostro de Cosima, una vez estaba a milímetros de ella vi como entreabría su boca esperando por mis labios, yo sonreí. - Ya veré si te mereces ese beso... - me eché hacia atrás y ella me sonrió mordiéndose el labio cuando escuchó mi respuesta.

Agarró mi mano y me llevó a la pista empezando a bailar por el camino, haciéndome reír con bailes tontos moviendo el culo. Alison nos seguía con mirada asesina y se acercó con Donnie donde estábamos nosotras también, sé que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su hermana y yo compartiéramos unos bailes, pero acabamos bailando los cuatro, haciendo cambios de pareja o bailando los cuatro mirándonos. Nos acabábamos siempre riendo a carcajadas, Alison ya no miraba con ganas de matar a nadie y acabó dándose besos con Donnie a nuestro lado, haciendo que Cosima y yo fuéramos separándonos para dar intimidad.

Nos separamos tanto que acabamos en el baño, besándonos, y yo era la que mantenía acorralada a Cosima mientras la besaba. Tenía tantas ganas de ella, pasé mi lengua por su paladar haciendo que gimiera mientras apretaba mis hombros y terminaba enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

-Perdón, no es buena idea que te despeine ahora… pero luego voy a agarrar bien fuerte ese pelo. - seguía diciendo esas frases, ¿sería buen momento ahora? Sí, es buen momento.

\- ¿No vas a meterme mano? - susurré contra sus labios antes de bajar a su cuello y morderlo suavemente. Ella nos giró, apoyándome a mí ahora contra la pared, con esa cara de traviesa que tenía.

\- ¿No decías que no eres de las que lo hacen en un baño con cualquiera? -yo me reí cuando sus dientes agarraron el lóbulo de mi oreja.

\- Ponme a prueba. - y no, la que se iba a poner a prueba era ella.

Metió fácilmente su mano por un extremo del vestido para agarrar uno de mis pechos, que fue demasiado fácil ya que no llevaba sujetador, y ella sabía que ahí arriba no había nada. Mordí mi labio aguantando un gemido cuando pellizcó mi pezón.

Se separó de mi cuello, el cual estaba besando para mirarme sonriendo, creyendo que ella tenía el poder, cuando yo sabía que iba a borrar esa sonrisa en unos segundos, porque decidió ahora bajar su mano, seguramente para dejarme otra vez con las ganas como hizo en el probador esa mañana. Sabía que la primera vez que lo hiciéramos no iba a ser así, ya me contó que no quería que fuera en un lugar como este, pero las que iban a seguir sí. Cosima estaba muy segura con que iba a repetir con ella, cosa que yo, en el fondo, también lo sabía.

Agarró mi muslo y lo subió a su cintura, y con su otra mano subió el vestido un poco más para acariciar el interior de mi pierna. Me seguía mirando divertida mientras yo contenía el aliento y entonces gimió, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

\- ¿No llevas nada? - dijo sin aliento, yo moví mis caderas como respuesta, creando más contacto entre sus dedos y mi intimidad, soltando las dos un jadeo. - Joder… - suspiró. - ¿Cómo puedes estar así de mojada? - Apoyó su frente en la mía cerrando los ojos. - Pretendes dejarme así ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Es tu venganza? - a pesar de hablar de que no iba a ocurrir nada, empezó a mover los dedos muy lento, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar mis manos en sus hombros, porque sentía que el suelo desaparecía, además, solo tenía uno de mis pies apoyados en el suelo. - Joder… - volvió a decir mientras ahora acariciaba mi clítoris.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás aguantando otro gemido, ¿y si Alison nos había visto entrando en el baño? ¿Y si estaba viniendo hacia aquí? Oh, Dios, como siga así Cosima me va a dar algo. Parece que se puso seria, besaba mi cuello mientras sus movimientos estaban muy centrados en darme mucho placer. Agarré su nuca e intenté separarla de mí, porque tampoco quería que siguiera aquí.

\- Cosima, Alison puede habernos visto para entrar… - la escuché gruñir mientras mordía mi hombro y se separó de mí respirando muy agitada.

\- Vale, pero espera que me relaje un poco. No sé como lo haces para ponerme de esta manera… - se apoyó en la pared de en frente mía, y la miré como cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente varias veces. - Me cuesta mucho controlarme contigo… - ella se mordió el labio y empezó a mirarme con ojos felinos. Yo aproveché para poner en orden el vestido antes de salir, también por estar centrada en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos.

No vimos a Alison cerca, y decidimos seguir haciendo como si hubiéramos estado bailando, pero Cosima estaba todo el rato susurrándome cosas en el oído, cosas que hacía que deseara que mi amiga se fuera a casa ya… Porque me creía las cosas que decía que podía hacerme con la boca.

\- Bailas de miedo… - susurré ahora yo a su oído, insinuando lo excitada que estaba por ella, como respuesta la de rastas volvió a girarme al ritmo de la música mientras sonreía.

\- Distancia. - escuché a Alison pasando entre nosotras y separándonos. - Delphine, ¿nos vamos ya? - Oh, debía comenzar el plan.

\- ¿Ya? -pregunté.

\- Sí, esto se está desmadrando un poco, y tú no vas vestida apropiadamente. - otra vez con el vestido… bufé.

\- Deja que Delphine se quede un rato, yo la llevo luego a casa. - dijo Cosima mirando a su hermana.

\- ¡Já! Contigo. Ni loca. - dijo entre dientes.

\- Vamos, Ali, no seas aguafiestas… - intervino Donnie agarrando a Alison por el brazo, la cual nos miraba a Cosima y a mí como si observara un partido de tenis.

\- Ya estás advertida, hermana. - apuntó a Cosima con el dedo, y se giró empezando a andar con Donnie siguiéndola como un perrito fiel, ya me confesó la de gafas que mi amiga le había dado una charla sobre no acercarse con malas intenciones a sus amigas, y "esas amigas" era yo.

Miré a la de rastas que sonreía pícara y volvió a acercarme susurrando "un último baile antes del paraíso". No sé si fue una metáfora o me tomaba el pelo, pero es que el hotel se llamaba así, "El paraíso". En verdad me reí al ver el nombre una vez estábamos delante.

\- Lo he elegido por el nombre, tenía que usar esa frase en algún momento. - me comentó mientras subíamos en el ascensor.

\- Es muy raro esto… - me apoyé en la pared mientras pasábamos las distintas plantas.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Quedar en un hotel para practicar "el sexo"? - me reí por el acento que puso y asentí.

\- Sí, es muy raro quedar en un hotel para practicar "el sexo". - repetí imitándola.

\- Me muero por practicar contigo… "el sexo". - se acercó a mí agarrando mi cintura, y me empecé a reír al escucharla otra vez con ese acento extraño que ponía mientras me daba mordisquitos en la mejilla. Sé que lo hacía para que no estuviera nerviosa, el hacerme reír.

Cuando entramos a la habitación me quedé alucinada, ¡la cama era enorme! y tenía unas ventanas gigantes con unas vistas increíbles de la ciudad. Y vi al lado de la cama vino, dos copas y algunos pétalos rodeándolas. Me asomé a la ventana apreciando las vistas cuando sentí a Cosima detrás de mí, que no había vuelto a decir nada desde que entramos, me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y me besó el hombro desde su posición. Un beso suave que me hizo estremecer. Íbamos a hacerlo esta noche…

La miré por encima del hombro mientras dejaba los abrigos de las dos en una percha que había al lado de la puerta de entrada, antes de volver a donde yo estaba, otra vez a mis espaldas. Rodeo mi cintura desde atrás pegando su cuerpo al mío y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Veía nuestro reflejo levemente en el cristal, y sabía que ella estaba mirándonos a nosotras también.

Acarició mi vientre, y sus labios buscaron mi cuello, besándolo muy lento, respirando profundamente con cada beso, haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro dejándole el espacio que necesitara para seguir con su labor. Giré mi cara para buscar su boca, y nos dedicamos a besarnos hasta que ya se nos hizo complicado por la posición en la que estábamos, consiguiendo que ella me girara para quedar de frente, agarrando mi mano en el aire y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? - pregunté en voz baja.

\- No. - me sonrió porque no era la respuesta que esperaba. - Pero es lo que necesito hacer ahora mismo… - se acercó y me beso muy lento antes de dedicarme la misma pregunta que le había hecho yo.

\- Tampoco… pero ya hemos empezado, no hay vuelta atrás, y yo también lo necesito.

Volvió a besarme y nuestras manos empezaron a acariciar el cuello, los brazos, abdomen por encima de la ropa… haciendo que nuestras bocas jadearan mientras seguían fundiéndose contra la otra.

Me llevó a la cama, dejándome caer suavemente antes de ponerse sobre mí. Le levanté un poco el vestido para que pudiéramos entrelazar las piernas, aprovechando para acariciar sus muslos en el proceso.

Acaricie su espalda, buscando la cremallera del vestido, encontrándola al final en el costado, y bajándosela. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se lo quitó por encima de su cuerpo, ella sí que llevaba ropa interior. Aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos y quitármelos también a mí antes de volver a bajar a besarme.

\- Has sido muy lista no llevando nada bajo el vestido… pero ahora me has quitado diversión… -comentó mientras se deslizaba bajo mi cuerpo, consiguió sacar un pecho echando a un lado el vestido, y no tardó en introducir mi pezón en su cálida boca, haciendo que me arqueara contra ella.

\- Creo que te vas a divertir igualmente... - susurré sin aliento mientras hacía girar nuestros cuerpos, quedándome sobre ella.

Bajo su atenta mirada me quité el vestido y quedé totalmente desnuda para ella. Estaba sentada sobre su vientre, y noté como se agitaba su respiración mientras me comía con los ojos, porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó agarrando mi espalda para que no cayera hacia atrás y me dio un beso muy corto en los labios antes de bajar a mis pechos.

Primero muy tierna, haciendo que suspirara, pero cuando ya estaban más que besados y lamidos pasó a usar los dientes, al principio no muy fuerte, pero apretó cuando yo se lo pedí. ¿Por qué me gustaba eso? ¿Por qué sentía placer con algo que, en teoría, debería producirme dolor? No lo sé. Y tenía razón en lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté por el sexo lésbico, experimentando se sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no a la otra persona.

Apreté mis dedos en su nuca, mientras continuaba arañando mis pechos con sus dientes, pasando por mi pezón e introduciéndoselo en la boca de nuevo para succionarlo. Volví a gemir y entonces agarré su mano para lamer sus dedos como sabía que a ella le gustaba, porque pretendía volverla loca del deseo por mí, quería ver cuánto quería esto que estaba pasando.

Y mientras lo hacía me miraba fijamente, con mi pezón aun entre sus labios, el cual a veces soltaba para jadear. Agarró mi culo para cogerme, con un solo brazo y volver a tumbarme en el colchón. Que la cama fuera tan grande nos venía incluso bien, para no caernos con tantas vueltas. Gemí aun con sus dedos en mi boca porque decidió hacer algo nuevo, que era mover esos dedos como si me estuviera penetrando mientras movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo, lento y tentador. Y recordemos que lo único que llevaba ya encima era a Cosima.

Se movía muy bien, movía demasiado bien sus caderas, miré su cuerpo, y me excité viendo como se arqueaba para después embestirme sintiendo su muslo contra mi intimidad, escuchando lo mojada que yo estaba con cada golpe. Saqué sus dedos de mi boca para besarla de nuevo, y morder su labio mientras la miraba fijamente buscando el broche de su sujetador.

Se lo quité rápidamente lanzándolo bien lejos y volví a ver su piercing, el cual me moría por tenerlo en la boca. Y eso hice, me deslicé debajo de su cuerpo para quedar a la altura de su pecho y agarré su espalda para que bajara a mi boca. Rodee su pezón con los labios y lo succioné dentro de mi boca dando con mi lengua en su piercing. En ese momento escuché un largo gemido y sentí su mano enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

Su otro brazo estaba apoyando el peso de su cuerpo, dejándome el espacio necesario para moverme por su cuerpo con la espalda pegada al colchón. Busqué su otro pecho, el que no tenía piercing, y también lo estimulé con mi lengua y mis labios, erizando su pezón completamente cuando lo acaricié con mis dientes. Seguí bajando, me había gustado esa postura, pero pobre Cosima que estaba aguantando con sus dos brazos y sus rodillas ahora apoyados en el colchón. Bueno, que se aguante un poco, ¿no?

Lamí su vientre, su duro vientre, el cual estaba tenso por la posición, haciendo que aun estuviera más firme. Metí mi lengua en su ombligo, escuchando como aguantaba el aliento al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Miré hacia arriba y la vi mirándome apoyada en el colchón, con sus labios entre abiertos.

Continué mi camino hacia abajo, porque un olor estaba entrando por mis fosas nasales, un olor demasiado atrayente. Respiré hondo, bajo la visión de la intimidad de Cosima sobre su ropa interior, mi cabeza entre sus muslos los cuales empecé a acariciar con toda mi mano escuchando a la morena soltar uno de sus "joder" tan famosos. Agarré su culo e hice que bajara a mí cara, ella se dejó. Y, lo siento, pero tuve que inspirar para olerla mejor, y suspiré cuando me invadió su olor y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba. Giré mi cara, abrí mi boca, y besé su ingle, lamiéndola por el borde de sus húmedas bragas.

\- Oh, Dios… - susurré contra su muslo antes de pasar mi lengua por encima de sus bragas, escuchándola gemir contra el colchón y arqueándose, exponiéndose a mí. Agarré su ropa interior por sus caderas y las bajé y lo que vi me dejó de piedra. - Dios… Cosima…

Me había excitado tanto, inexplicablemente, sin venir a cuento. Cuando nunca me habían atraído estas cosas. Primero fue el de su pezón, pero ahora podía apreciar otro piercing en su parte más íntima, en ese clítoris que esperaba por mí.

Se levantó a un lado de la cama para terminar de quitarse las bragas, se inclinó sobre mí para agarrar mis labios mientras subíamos juntas otra vez hacia la almohada. Volvía a estar bajo a su cuerpo, a la misma altura, ahora las dos desnudas, y yo seguía pensando en ese piercing nuevo que descubrí, el cual no llegué a ver el día de Navidad. Me besaba apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían toda la piel que alcanzaba, y llegó a mis muslos, se puso de rodillas abriendo mis piernas, y volvió a echarse sobre mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí contra mi intimidad, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas mientras introducía su lengua en mi boca, jugando con la mía, volviéndome loca. Arañé su espalda disfrutando de como sus caderas creaban un movimiento exquisito de fricción entre ambos sexos, gemí en su oído y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja escuchando un suave jadeo de su parte.

\- Eres genial… - susurró a mi oído medio sin aliento mientras paraba sus movimientos. Y se volvió a apoyar en sus brazos, me miró unos segundos antes de empezar a bajar por mi cuerpo besando cada centímetro de mi piel.

\- Nunca me han hecho eso... - confesé casi sin aire cuando ya estaba bajando por mi vientre.

\- ¿El qué? - dijo contra mi piel mientras me besaba mis muslos ahora, y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

\- Boca… ahí abajo… - dije entre jadeos porque besaba muy bien mi ingle.

\- Una mierda. - soltó sonriendo y elevando su cabeza entre mis piernas, yo asentí con la cabeza, confirmando que era verdad lo que decía, ella borró su sonrisa. - ¿Nunca?

\- Nunca.

\- ¿Y en qué pensaban para no hacértelo? Porque yo me voy a morir si sigo hablando y no empiezo a saborearte…

\- Me da vergüenza. - solté.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza conmigo? - negué con la cabeza. - Menos mal. - suspiró antes de volver a bajar su cuerpo.

Sin pensárselo mucho abrió su boca y lamió la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo. Yo solté un gemido, y mi mano fue automáticamente a su cabeza y con la otra me tape la boca porque tenía ganas de gritar, e igual venían y nos echaban del hotel. La lengua de Cosima primero fue hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lamiendo cada zona que encontraba, luego se centró en mi clítoris, lamiéndolo y succionándolo entre sus labios. Yo gemía contra mi mano, mirándola y agarrando aún su cabeza.

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron fijamente, estaban más oscuros que nunca, y rodeó mis muslos con su mano, y me dijo muy rápido que no me tapara la boca, que quería escucharme. Dejé mi mano que fuera bajando por mi cuerpo, acaricié mi pecho y jamás había tenido así de duros los pezones, ella seguía mirándome y sabía que estaba sonriendo, lo notaba. Baje por mi vientre y agarré una de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras sin quererlo elevaba mis caderas para incrementar el contacto.

La escuché gemir ahogadamente contra mi sexo, estimuló mucho esa zona, antes de subir por mi cuerpo lamiendo todo por su paso y terminando con un largo beso en mis labios, descubriendo un nuevo sabor en su boca que mezclado con el suyo propio me excito de sobremanera. Entonces sentí la caricia de su mano en mi vientre, bajando hasta mi intimidad, pasando sus dedos, tentándome, acariciando mi clítoris, escuchando como gemía su nombre.

Esperaba sentir esa pequeña punzada de dolor que rápidamente se volvía placer que me pasaba cuando lo hacía con Emi, pero no, Cosima me penetró primero con un dedo, y muy lento, muy suave, haciéndome soltar un suspiro cuando estuvo dentro de mí. Yo estaba muy preparada para ella, así que no tardó mucho en meter otro dedo más dentro de mí. Y fue muy lento, mirándome todo el rato, y con su otra mano acariciándome el pelo.

Cerré mis ojos cuando empezó a ir más rápido, y noté su lengua por mi garganta lamiendo hasta mi barbilla.

\- Mírame.

Abrí mis ojos, e intenté mantenerlos abiertos, perdiéndome en su mirada. Añadió otro dedo más, y solté un gemido grave al tiempo que me aferraba a su cuerpo. Vi como mordía su labio a la vez que con otro dedo estimulaba mi clítoris. Y entonces empecé a temblar, leves sacudidas por todo mi cuerpo, sacudidas suaves de placer para terminar con lo que la gente llamaba "orgasmo" mientras soltaba un largo gemido. Así que esto era un orgasmo…

Los labios de Cosima recorrieron suavemente mi cuello, con besos muy tiernos mientras yo me recuperaba, porque había sido intenso. Esta vez sí que fue intenso. Salió suavemente de mi cuerpo y yo me quejé, porque ahí estaba bien, no tenía por qué irse. Y empezó a mirarme mientras acariciaba mis costados y luego unas de sus manos se entrelazaba con una mía y jugaba con mis dedos.

\- ¿Qué tal? -me preguntó suavemente, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mejor que nunca. - contesté, y busqué sus labios con los míos.

La besé profundamente y giré nuestros cuerpos haciéndola reír porque me temblaban incluso los brazos al querer apoyarme en ellos para estar sobre ella.

\- Igual deberías descansar… No estás preparada para Cosima… - me sonrió traviesa.

\- Aun me queda un rato para poder descansar…

La volví a besar, apoyándome en su cuerpo, descansando los brazos y acariciando sus piernas. Volví a introducir mi lengua en su boca e hizo dos cosas que si las unía me ponían a cien en un segundo. Primero, movió sus caderas haciendo que chocaran contra las mías, y segundo, agarró varios rizos de mi cabeza tras subir de acariciar mi nuca. Porque sus manos eran muy hábiles acariciando, y ya podía afirmarlo, porque creo que no hay zona en mi cuerpo que no haya sido tocada por esos dedos.

Entonces con el movimiento de caderas me acordé de el nuevo accesorio de su cuerpo que había descubierto ¿hace cuánto? No tenía ni idea de que hora era. La cosa es que quería probarlo, y para empezar, quería tocarlo. Así que mientras mi boca buscaba el de su pezón, mis dedos bajaron acariciando su vientre. Levanté mi mirada para verla con sus ojos clavados en mí y sus labios entreabiertos con la respiración cada vez más agitada.

Hice que separara un poco más las piernas y acaricié su muslo hasta que llegué a su intimidad que, joder, cómo estaba de mojada. Y, bueno, mi idea era acariciarla con mis dedos primero, pero eso tenía que probarlo.

\- Espera… no tienes por qué hacerlo si no lo has hecho nunca… -me dijo sin aliento cuando empecé a bajar por su cuerpo rápidamente dando fugaces besos por su anatomía en el proceso.

\- Oh, sí que tengo que hacerlo. - simplemente respondí mientras la miraba entre sus piernas.

El piercing ahora estaba más apretado en ese clítoris cada vez más hinchado, y podía ver todo sus flujos esperando a ser probados por mi boca. Lamí su ingle de nuevo, mientras miraba esa parte de su anatomía, aprendiéndomela de memoria. Y entonces pasé mi lengua por su intimidad, lamiendo de abajo arriba, descubriendo su tacto, su sabor, y cómo me respondía dependiendo de lo que hiciera. Yo estuve atenta a sus gemidos para ver qué era lo que le estaba gustando más, para entretenerme más tiempo en esa zona.

Cuando empecé a lamer su clítoris sus gemidos cambiaron, e hice lo que a mí más me gustó sentir cuando ella estuvo haciéndome lo mismo, rodearlo con mis labios y succionarlo dentro de mi boca. Soltó un gemido, más alto que los anteriores, y volvió a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo, apartándomelos de la cara, y mirándome desde su posición. Acaricié su clítoris con la lengua, notando el piercing en ella. Luego lo rodeé con los labios y lo volví a succionar notando como Cosima tensaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Agarré el pendiente con los dientes, y tiré de él suavemente, experimentando, cuando noté más humedad en mi barbilla y un movimiento de tensión por parte de la morena.

\- Oh, joder, joder. - se sentó muy rápido, mirándome totalmente sorprendida y respirando muy rápido.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento, no sabía… - me puse de rodillas delante de ella preocupada observando cómo me miraba agitada, entonces agarró mi nuca y me beso furiosa, fue un beso muy intenso, gimió incluso en mi boca, y lamió mi barbilla, besándola tras hacerlo.

\- No me pidas perdón por el mejor orgasmo que me han dado en mi vida. - dijo antes de volver a besarme. Agarró mi mano y se la llevó a su intimidad. - Te necesito dentro de mí, Delphine.

Y sí, esa voz era toda necesidad, y sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Ella se quedó sentada y yo la imité, acabando rodeando con nuestras piernas a la otra. Introduje un dedo dentro de ella. Al notarla tan húmeda y dilatada, penetré otro dedo más y el gemido que me dedicó me puso los pelos de puntas.

Empecé a mover mis dedos, agarrando su cintura al tiempo que la besaba, cuando el beso se rompió al ser invadida de nuevo por sus dedos, que se colaron fácilmente de nuevo dentro de mí. Abrí algo más mis piernas, siguiendo en la misma posición, y moví mis caderas contra su mano al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener el ritmo de mis dedos dentro de ella.

Manteníamos nuestras frentes pegadas, y gemíamos contra la boca de la otra. A mí se me había olvidado cómo se besaba, solo podía sentir. Sentir ese placer que me estaba otorgando y sentir lo maravilloso que era estar dentro de Cosima.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos anoche, pero horas se quedaba corto. Experimentar con Cosima había sido lo mejor que me había pasado, y la conexión que tuvimos mientras lo hacíamos una y otra vez provocaba que mi corazón palpitara muy rápido.

Nos terminamos el vino, varias copas a lo largo de la noche entre diferentes orgasmos. Porque sí, mi primer orgasmo fue con Cosima, y los que le siguieron también se los regalé a ella.

Abrí los ojos, boca abajo en la cama, totalmente agotada, y vi a la chica con la mejor sonrisa del mundo mirándome con mi misma postura, alargando un brazo para acariciarme la mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y besé su muñeca.

\- ¿Sabes que tienes la boca más sexy del planeta Tierra? - me dijo acariciándome los labios con la punta de su dedo índice.

\- La tuya no está mal… - ¿no está mal? Já. Creo que si se lo propusiera, esos labios podrían llegar incluso a matar, y sería una muerte deliciosa.

Cosima se acercó a mí sonriendo, aun boca abajo en la cama, y en esa postura empezó a besarme. Y fue un beso increíble, con el que sentí miles de cosas que aun no llegaba si quiera a identificar. Se separó de mí, pero yo volví a unir nuestros labios. Y así estuvimos un rato, cambiamos la postura para estar frente a frente y poder besarnos mejor.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis costados, mi abdomen y subió a mis pechos con una sonrisa, entonces noté que me dolían. Me aparté de ella y miré hacia abajo.

\- Oh, Dios. - susurré y me senté en la cama mientras miraba mis pechos, subiéndolos para mirarlos completamente. ¿Y yo como escondía ahora todos esos moratones? Escuché la risa de Cosima, y sentí sus labios en mi espalda, mientras me daba cuenta que por mi abdomen también tenían algunos más. Me destapé completamente llevándome una mano a la boca, mientras con la otra tocaba los que seguían por mi ingle. No sabía que iba a dejar tantas marcas… aunque anoche no me quejé para nada.

\- A mí también me gusta morderte. - sentí otro mordisco que me hizo estremecer por mi hombro, pero no apretó los dientes, fue suave. - Deberíamos irnos… antes de que sea más tarde… Alison se creerá que haya llegado ahora de fiesta, y que te haya obligado a estar hasta ahora creo que también.

\- Si ya es de día… ¿tantas horas? - claro, ella volvía a casa, donde vivía mi amiga. - No sé si se tragara que haya aguantado tanto…

\- Pero has aguantado mucho tiempo despierta, ¿no? No sería una mentira. - tenía mucha razón, y me estremecí cuando mordió mi labio inferior. - Sino le digo que te dejé en casa y que me volví a ir con alguna, ya verás que no pregunta nada. - sonrió, y bueno, no me gustó esa insinuación de que se acostara con otra. Nos levantamos las dos de la cama y yo solo tenía que colocarme el vestido y ponerme de nuevo los zapatos. Me levanté y me giré para verla mirándome traviesa. - ¿Sabes? Ayer tuve una fantasía cuando lo vi por la noche… Y espero que no estés muy cansada, porque la voy a cumplir ahora mismo.

No me dio tiempo a preguntar cuando hizo que me sentara en un sillón que había al lado de las ventanas con grandes vistas. Se arrodilló frente a mí lamiéndose los labios y yo contuve el aliento. Separó mis piernas, mirando entre ellas y suspiró.

Subió mi vestido más, agarró mi culo y me llevó de un tirón al filo del sillón, y sin mucho más miramiento hincó su lengua en mi intimidad, produciendo en mí un largo gemido.

Puse una de mis manos sobre sus rastas, y la otra agarraba fuerte el posa brazos del sillón. Elevé mis caderas creando más contacto entre esa hábil lengua y con lo que trabaja ahora, mi clítoris. Entonces lo hizo, lo mordió, sin apretar, pero lo mordió. Y a mí me gustó.

Fue alternando mordiscos con lametones por mis labios más íntimos, y luego penetró dos dedos dentro de mí mientras volvía a mi clítoris. Y después de toda la noche haciéndolo, estaba muy sensible, y sabía que iba a ser rápido.

\- Voy a correrme. - solté escuchando como jadeaba contra mi clítoris por mis palabras. Había aprendido durante la noche que le gustaba escucharme decirlo.

Curvó sus dedos dentro de mí, mientras daba rápidamente con su lengua en mí clítoris aprisionado en su boca. Yo me arqueé completamente, me medio resbalé hacia abajo del sillón, agarrando su cabeza porque estaba siendo muy intenso, demasiado intenso, mucho más que todas las veces de anoche. Y sentí muy explícitamente cómo me corría mientras salía un largo gemido de mi garganta, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Cosima decir algo contra mí, con su lengua limpiándome y sus dedos ahora en mi muslo.

No podía moverme, apreté mis ojos porque todo me daba vueltas. Ella subió por mi cuerpo y se sentó en el posa brazos del sillón a mi lado, y me abrazó acariciándome el pelo.

\- Ha sido íncreible… - me dijo mientras yo movía mi brazo para apoyarlo en sus piernas, en serio, aun sentía que estaba corriéndome, mi clítoris iba a explotar. - Tranquila, a veces pasa… Yo también me mareé anoche.

\- Eres demasiado buena… - susurré casi sin voz apoyándome en ella.

Escuché su risa y su mano empezó a acariciar mi espalda. Una vez me encontré mejor subí mi mirada para verla sonriéndome, y busqué sus labios, entregándome a otro beso.

Y, de verdad, si me preguntaran ahora que quién era Emi, no sabría responder.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **Esta vez no he sido tan mala, ¿no?**

 **No tengo día fijo de subir capítulos, pero iré subiendo mínimo uno a la semana.**

 **Podéis seguir votando en mi blog o dejar comentarios aquí de qué queréis leer en el fanfic, algo me dice que Cophine va a repetir.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y lecturas entre las sombras.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Capítulo 9 Emi y Cosima

_Capítulo 09. Emi y Cosima._

\- Esto es una mala idea… - me empecé a reír mientras Emi me acorralaba contra la pared de uno de los baños de la facultad de ciencias.

\- Vienes de sorpresa sin decir nada y te encuentro por aquí, que mínimo que me dejes hacerte cositas… - me susurró antes de besarme y cerrar la puerta para no ser molestadas.

¿La realidad? Estaba buscando a Cosima porque le debía un regalo de Navidad, aunque ella insistió que no le tenía que comprar nada. Ya se lo había dado y gracias a Dios no me había cruzado con Emi, tenía que decirle algún día quién era, y desde hace varios días tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo me hacía pensar que ya no se hablaban, ya que no me volvió a hablar de Cosima desde que la mencionó cuando conoció a Alison.

Aún así no quise preguntarle a la que ahora me estaba besando apasionadamente porque me olía que habían sido novias y no amigas, no sé por qué. Y a veces pensaba que esa novia que la engañó con otra era la misma mujer que estaba desabrochando mi pantalón ahora mismo, lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa. Que esté saliendo con la mujer que engañó a la mujer que me vuelve totalmente loca, ni la peor de las películas de terror tenían ese argumento.

Me apoyé contra la pared y Emi agarró una de mis piernas poniéndola en su cintura para tener mejor acceso, y su cabeza se ladeó para besarme mejor. Gemí contra sus labios cuando sus dedos se colaron dentro de mi ropa interior.

Me encontré a Emi cuando estaba saliendo de la facultad, justo le acababa de dar el regalo a Cosima. ¿Qué podría haber esperado para dárselo en casa? Sí, porque hoy era viernes, noche de cine. Pero acababa de comprarlo, fue un impulso, lo vi y me recordó a ella. Un pack de películas de terror que estaba de oferta en un centro comercial donde había ido nada más acompañé a Alison a casa de Donnie cuando terminamos las clases. No sé que fue mejor, si la risa de Cosima al verlo, la promesa de que esta noche veríamos alguna o el beso de sus labios inesperado que hizo que me derritiera. Por un momento había pensado que podría acostumbrarme a eso, a que me besara en cualquier situación, y por cualquier cosa.

Me agarré a los hombros de Emi para no caer al suelo porque ya había acabado la sesión. Me tapó la boca cuando nos percatamos de que alguien entraba, se escuchaban pasos de tacones y el grifo que se abría. Se apoyó en la pared mientras limpiaba sus dedos con la boca sonriéndome y me hizo un gesto para que saliera la primera. Me abroché el pantalón y lo hice, saliendo por un pasillito, pensando en salir por la puerta cuando una voz me paró.

\- ¿Aún estás por aquí? - me giré para encontrarme con Cosima sonriéndome abiertamente mientras se secaba las manos.

\- Sí… ¿qué tal? ¿Te vas ya? - me miró extrañada, mi voz sonó un poco robótica, la verdad. Mi mente solo gritaba tres frases: "¡Emi estaba allí!", "¡Se iban a ver!", y "Joder, que guapa estaba Cosima".

\- Esta noche… -empezó pero me acerqué a ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que se callara, ahora frunció el ceño. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí y aparté mi dedo antes de que Cosima enfocara a mi novia. - Hola, Emily. - ¿Emily? Mi hipótesis era más probable por momentos, había resentimiento, le hablaba por su nombre completo, cuando a ella le gustaba más que la llamaran Emi… Esto va a ser horrible.

\- Hola, Cosima. ¿Conoces a Delphine? Es amiga de tu hermana. - Dios si me conoce… mejor de lo que piensas. Miré a la de rastas que cogía aire y se alejaba un paso hacia atrás cuando veía la mano de Emi rodeando mi cintura. Yo quería morirme.

No le hizo falta preguntarme, entendí su mirada perfectamente antes de asentir levemente respondiendo a ella. Cosima cerró los ojos antes de girarse y empezar a andar.

\- Cosima… - la llamé, pero no se paró, saliendo de los baños.

\- Tranquila… es una larga historia, no te preocupes. - ¿puedo ya afirmar que han sido novias? Mi chica tenía la culpabilidad pintada en los ojos. - Vamos a mi casa, hay muchas cosas que he querido hacerte en estas fiestas. - Emily me besó agarrando mi barbilla, ni siquiera fui capaz de cerrar los ojos.

Pero yo no podía parar de preguntármelo: ¿Estaba saliendo con la ex de Cosima?

¿Y ahora yo que hacía? ¿Qué excusa ponía? Oh, Dios, necesitaba arreglar esto… Me estaba muriendo por dentro, tenía ganas de llorar, ¿por qué no se lo habría dicho antes? Tenía grabada la cara de Cosima a fuego en mi mente, su cara al enterarse de quién era mi novia.

Tuve que tener especial cuidado porque aun se veían algunos moratones de la sesión en año nuevo con Cosima, y apagué la luz al después de que Emi la encendiera para entrar en la habitación. Habíamos tenido sexo, una sesión muy larga, lo normal en una pareja si habías estado días fuera de vacaciones, ¿no? Y ni si quiera lo había disfrutado porque quería irme a hablar con la de rastas, lo necesitaba hacer, y para colmo Emi se quedó dormida, profundamente dormida. Acaricié su rostro intentando que despertara, y ella soltó un simple murmuro.

\- Emi… cariño… me voy a ir… ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? - susurró. - Me apetece dormir contigo… - algún día se enfadará, lo sé. - ¿Por qué nunca te quedas? Recuérdamelo.

\- Porque a Alison le da miedo dormir sola en el piso.

-Ah, es verdad… - acarició mi mejilla antes de darme un beso. - Qué buena amiga eres…

El beso se alargó a pesar de yo no querer hacerlo, me tumbó en la cama poniéndose sobre mí. De sueño profundo a activación sexual en un solo segundo, Emi era así, y me gustaba que fuera así, pero ahora no podía.

\- Emi… por favor… tengo que irme.

Ella simplemente acarició mi pelo y me dio otro beso mientras se echaba a un lado para dejarme salir, lo cual hice rápidamente comenzando a vestirme y a coger mis cosas. Volví a darle un beso de despedida antes de irme dejándola en la cama.

Llegué al piso de Cosima, que me dejo pasar, a pesar de haber estado muy seca por mensajes mientras le decía que estaba de camino insistiendo en que era tarde para visitas, pero finalmente accedió.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá e hice que levantara la cabeza para dejarme sentarme, y que se apoyara en mis piernas, y me entretuve un rato en acariciar sus rastas mientras ella cerraba los ojos. A pesar de lo que pensaba en un primer momento, Cosima no parecía estar enfadada. Disfrutamos un poco del silencio y la escuché suspirar cuando le hice la pregunta de "¿quién es Emi?".

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia completa o sólo quieres saber si es la ex de la que te hablé? - abrió los ojos para mirarme y yo mordí mi labio, ¿cómo sabía que pensaba eso?

\- Si me lo cuentas todo… pero antes de empezar dime que no es tu ex novia.

\- No es mi ex novia. - repitió.

\- Pero si lo es, ¡dímelo! - por un momento dudé si era cierto o solo era para complacerme porque era lo que le había pedido.

\- Emi no es mi ex novia, es la que se la tiraba. - ufff, no sé que es mejor.

\- ¿Tu amiga? ¿La que vivía aquí? - ella asintió y yo llevé mi mano a mi frente soltando un suspiro, y tuve la sensación de que iba a llorar en algún momento.

\- Eh, no te preocupes, - se sentó a mi lado y agarró mis manos. - me apuesto lo que sea a que es una novia genial, que no te influya nada de mi historia. Además, la situación es tan complicada que no sé quién es la que debería estar pasándolo mal, si ella o alguna de nosotras.

\- Emi te hizo mucho daño… - dije con la voz entrecortada.

\- Hace casi un año ya de eso, igual debería volver a hablarme con ella. Y ya veo lo que duró la relación con Shay... -comentó un poco resentida, y yo supuse que Shay era la que fue su novia. -Está más que superado. Además, - apoyó su dedo índice en mi barbilla e hizo que la mirara. - ahora mismo tengo a otra persona en mente.

Me acerqué a ella para besarla, porque lo necesitaba. Menuda revelación con lo de Emi, con la que le engañó su novia, y ahora a la que estaba engañando yo con ella, todo era muy complicado. Y ahora debía contarme su historia, así que rompí el beso para que hablara.

\- Cuéntame qué pasó. - ella se río suavemente.

\- Vale, pero hay contenido equis. - me quedé boquiabierta mirándola. - Necesito una copa, ¿quieres vino? - Se levantó para servirnos a las dos una copa de vino y se sentó a mi lado empezando a hablar. - Conocí a Emily hace cuatro años en una fiesta aquí, en San Francisco, no sé si sabes que venía a veces a algunos festivales y tal… - negué con la cabeza, Alison no era muy fan de hablarme de la vida de su hermana, solo algunos cotilleos sueltos. - Bueno, pues en uno de los festivales de ese año, nos conocimos, y nos acostamos juntas, varias veces. - me tapé la cara con las manos, se habían acostado juntas Emi y Cosima… y yo me había acostado con las dos… Oh, Dios… -No te preocupes, solo fue en ese festival, en algunos hostales o en los baños de los conciertos o… - tendría que tener cara de alarmada porque paró su monólogo mientras me miraba. - Bueno, es irrelevante, en donde pudiéramos follábamos. - respiró hondo, dio un sorbo al vino y continuó. - Nos dimos los teléfonos y nos empezamos a conocer por internet en la distancia. El sexo fue bueno, pero no quisimos repetir porque empezamos una amistad mejor. Ella es un año mayor que yo, y entró primero en ciencias, yo le dije que también iba a estudiarla, entonces para el año que entré nos reencontramos y decidimos vivir juntas a los pocos meses de empezar yo la carrera. Ese primer año de carrera conocí a Shay, estudia fisioterapia también en el campus, y bueno, fue increíble. Sobre todo el primer año que estuvimos juntas, en el segundo ya hubo baches que ahora entiendo a la perfección. - volvió a dar otro sorbo de su vino. - Yo siempre me he visto atraída por la investigación, entonces he andado moviéndome en las distintas clases, interesándome por lo que hacían los profesores y ayudándolos con sus artículos, entonces a veces llegaba a casa un poco más tarde de lo normal. Shay venía aquí muchas noches, y como se llevaba muy bien con Emily pues no le importaba esperarme mientras ellas dos hablaban o preparaban la cena. Y bueno, ya sabes que hablar, hablaban poco. - sonrió entristecida mirando sus manos en la copa de vino. - Y esto que ha pasado entre nosotras dos, - nos señaló. - no ha sido premeditado y, si te soy sincera, en el fondo me alegro de que esa misteriosa novia sea ella. - confesó, y yo no sabía qué decir. - ¿Alguna pregunta? - bromeó tras un largo silencio.

\- Entonces, ¿somos amantes? - pregunté y ella sonrió.

\- Eso parece… amantes de las buenas. - se acercó a mi pero yo estaba algo bloqueada, y no terminó de dar el paso final para besarme. - Lo siento. Entiendo que la quieras, lleváis ya un tiempo juntas… A veces no pienso las cosas, si quieres parar esto que tenemos lo entenderé, también…

\- Es raro… - la corté. - Nunca pensé que iba a tener novia y amante en el primer año de carrera. - miré el color rojo del vino mientras suspiraba. - Pero esto no quiero que acabe, lo que sea que tenemos nosotras, además, nunca conseguimos ponerle fin. - volví a mirarla. - ¿Te gusta besarme?

\- Jamás había sentido esta necesidad por los labios de una persona, en serio. Y no es una frase por decir, es lo que realmente siento. - y, bueno, fue lo más bonito que me habían dicho nunca. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y ella acarició mi cara echándose en el respaldo del sofá.

\- El día de hoy ha sido muy largo y raro… ¿Podemos irnos a la cama?

\- Claro.

El ritual de siempre, nos cambiábamos frente a la otra de la ropa a un pijama, yo ya guardaba uno mío allí en secreto, aunque algo me decía que esa noche no iba a necesitarlo mucho.

Cuando estábamos en sujetador ella venía a hacerme cosquillas, y me robaba algunos besos, los cuales yo me dejaba dar entre risas. Tras eso y con el pijama ya puesto nos metíamos en la cama y nos mirábamos antes de que ella apagara la luz de su lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Y podría estar mirándola horas y horas, y acariciar sus mejillas, buscar sus manos entre las sábanas para jugar con sus dedos, perderme en su sonrisa o en el brillo de sus ojos.

\- A veces me siento mal por Emi, porque todos los viernes prefiero estar aquí contigo que con ella. - susurré, abriéndome a ella.

\- Es normal que te sientas así… pero es tu vida, hay que ser a veces egoísta y pensar antes en uno mismo, y has elegido estar conmigo ahora, ¿no? - asentí. - Y yo también prefiero que estés aquí. -dijo divertida haciéndome reír.

Acaricié su labio mientras se reía y me acerqué a ella para besarla. Pretendía ser un besito tierno, pero Cosima a veces era muy mala, abriendo su boca y deslizando su lengua en mi boca. Me agarré a su hombro porque me había dado un escalofrío por cada rincón de mi anatomía, y sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios.

\- También me siento mal porque te deseo mucho más a ti que a ella. - confesé aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo su aliento contra mis labios.

\- No soy tan alta como ella, ni tengo los ojos que tiene ella… Igual eres rarita, ¿no necesitas gafas? - bromeó.

\- Sí, tienes razón, siempre me han gustado los enanitos con ojos color caca. - ella se empezó a reír y me contagió la risa.

\- Así que parafílica, ¿eh?

Se pegó a mi cuerpo agarrando mis costados y, dándome otro largo beso, logró que me tumbara mientras ella seguía de lado separándose para mirarme. Me miraba sonriendo y me acariciaba el rostro con la yema de sus dedos muy lentamente.

Aun no lo habíamos hecho desde aquella vez en fin de año, algunos manoseos sobre la ropa mientras nos besábamos sí, pero hacerlo no. Era la primera vez que estábamos en esta cama después de Navidades, y la verdad es que la situación había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Antes, cuando volvía de casa de Emi y compartíamos esos besos furtivos Cosima siempre me respetaba, sabía que venía de casa de mi novia, y no había que ser muy listo para saber de lo que venía, nunca me presionó ni se insinuó para hacerlo, parece que estaba esperando a que diera yo el paso siempre. Además, lo bien que estábamos simplemente besándonos no nos lo quitaba nadie.

Pero ya habíamos dado el paso siguiente, hacía relativamente poco. ¿Qué deseaba volver a hacerlo? Por supuesto. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, con Cosima era distinto, era muy lento todo, el proceso de excitación sexual lo vivíamos lentamente, teníamos toda la noche. En cambio, con Emi era rápido, solíamos hacerlo una vez y se acabó la sesión, ya que en teoría tenía que volver a casa y a penas teníamos tiempo. Como dato, con Cosima en Año Nuevo no sé cuantos orgasmos tuve en total, y me estremecía al pensar en los que podía venir a continuación si empezamos algo ahora.

El beso de antes me dio a entender que ella quería algo más, y que me estuviera tentando con sus dedos en mis labios me lo confirmaba. Su sonrisa se fue cuando entreabrí mis labios buscando esos dedos y sacando mi lengua para introducirlos en mi boca. Noté ese pinchazo en la entrepierna cuando empezó a meter y a sacar los dedos de entre mis labios, haciendo que recordara aquella noche en el hotel, cuando esos dedos no estaban donde ahora, sino más abajo en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes que tienes la boca más sexy del planeta Tierra? - me dijo con voz ronca, sacando los dedos de mi boca y acariciándome el cuello con ellos.

\- Algo así me han dicho… - sonreí, ella misma en año nuevo sin ir más lejos.

\- ¿Y el mejor cuello del universo? - volvió a repetir con la misma voz mirándome el cuello mientras lo acariciaba, agarré su nuca para besarla, porque no podía estar escuchando esa voz suya y no hacer nada, y ella empezó a moverse contra mi pierna. - ¿Sabes lo mojada que estoy ahora mismo? - medio gruñó contra mi boca y me hizo suspirar, porque, en serio, es para escucharla. - ¿Quieres comprobarlo? - yo asentí mordiéndome el labio, ella agarró mi mano y ambas nos colamos en sus anchos pantalones de pijama, y presionó contra su intimidad mientras soltaba un gemido necesitado.

Me libré de su mano para entrar por su ropa interior y encontrar ese piercing que me volvía loca totalmente empapado. Empecé a acariciárselo, moviendo el piercing mientras lo hacía. Me dijo que era una zona muy sensible desde que se lo hizo, lo tenía desde final de verano y que, obviamente, lo cuidó para que no le pasara factura luego, por lo que yo fui la primera en probarlo, lo cual me hacía feliz, muy feliz.

\- Hay algo que quiero hacer… - susurré contra su boca.

\- Lo que quieras… sólo tienes que pedirlo. - me dijo de la misma manera que yo lo hice mientras movía sus caderas contra mis dedos.

\- Quiero estar debajo de ti… - saqué mi mano de dentro de los pantalones y agarré su culo.

\- Ya estás debajo de mí. - dijo extrañada mirándome apoyándose en sus codos.

\- Debajo de tus piernas… - agarré su cuello y la pegué a mí para terminar hablándole contra su boca, acordándome de la primera y última vez que lo hicimos cuando terminé de desnudarla, la postura en la que estaba cuando descubrí su nuevo accesorio. - Quiero tener ese maldito piercing en mi boca...

\- Ufff, Delphine… - gimoteó. - No habría dicho de ti jamás que dirías esas cosas en la cama… - se lamió los labios antes de volver a hablar. - Vale, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga?

Hice que se levantara a mi lado en la cama, y mientras yo estaba de rodillas en ella la empecé a desnudar. El pijama no había servido para nada, lo dicho. Los pantalones junto a su ropa interior simplemente dejé que se deslizaran por sus piernas hasta el suelo. La contemplé desnuda frente a mí, admirando su cuerpo perfecto, y agarré sus caderas para que se pegara a mí y poder besarla.

\- Quiero que estés sobre mí, mientras yo esté tumbada, y no quiero que seas suave. ¿Entiendes? - le pregunté arañando suavemente su espalda.

\- Así que ahora mandas en la cama, ¿eh? - sonrió, pero borró el gesto cuando yo no lo hice, mirándola seria, muriéndome por dentro del deseo. - Quieres que te folle la boca. - yo asentí tras sentir un escalofrío muy placentero cuando la escuché decir esa frase, y ella tragó saliva, soltando luego un suspiro.

\- Quiero que me folles la boca... - repetí sus palabras, hice una pausa antes de terminar la frase. - … fuerte.

\- Joder… - mordió su labio mientras me echaba en la cama, y yo agarré sus caderas para ayudarla a colocarse con sus rodillas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, regalándome una visión estupenda de su sexo.

Acerqué mis dedos a su intimidad, recorriéndola, separando sus labios para verla mejor, para poder observar su piercing mientras acariciaba su clítoris y escuchaba como aguantaba su aliento. Agarré sus caderas y subí para pegar mi boca ahí. Toda la noche estaría degustándola si pudiera, escuché como gemía cuando me dediqué a pasar mi lengua por toda su humedad.

Moví varias veces su piercing con la punta de la lengua, y abrí los ojos para mirarla. La visión desde esta posición de Cosima mirándome sobre sus pechos, con ese abdomen tenso y sus manos apoyadas sobre el cabecero de la cama, todo en su conjunto, era increíble. Agarré su culo e hice que se pegara contra mi boca, diciéndole sin palabras que empezara a moverse. Susurró entre gemidos que no quería hacerme daño, y yo volví a repetir el movimiento creando golpe seco contra mi boca mientras succionaba su clítoris haciendo que sus sonidos fueran más altos.

Entonces empezó a moverse, y me encantaba cómo lo hacía. Tenía un movimiento de lo más femenino sobre mi boca y eso unido a lo que hacía mi lengua creo que estaba logrando que sintiera mucho más placer. Lo intuí porque agarró mi pelo, gruñó y en mi boca había mucha más humedad. Sus movimientos fueron algo más rápidos, y mi lengua se hincó en su clítoris para que se diera el placer que necesitaba, sus dedos entre mi pelo haciendo que me pegara lo máximo a ella, y mis manos en sus caderas haciendo que no dejara de moverse.

Sus gemidos se volvieron algo más graves, sus movimientos se habían convertido en pequeños espasmos, y entonces aproveché para volverlo a hacer, tirar de ese piercing con mis dientes. Cosima se quedó quieta mientras me maldecía entre dientes, apretando mi pelo, sujetando mi cabeza, y entonces noté como se corría y se apoyaba otra vez en el cabecero de la cama para no caerse. Yo le agarré de la cintura, notando como le temblaba el cuerpo entero y empezaba a respirar profundamente.

Entonces aguantó el aliento cuando volví al ataque, volviendo a pegar mi boca en su sexo, volviendo a estimularla rápidamente mientras escuchaba como soltaba un largo gemido contra su brazo. Rodeé su muslo, y desde atrás penetré dos dedos dentro de ella escuchándola gritar por la invasión mientras echaba su culo hacia arriba, dejándome más espacio para crear un movimiento de penetración.

Podría decir que me hacía daño, pero mentiría, me encantaban los golpes que hacía con sus caderas en mi boca, al tiempo que también creaba un movimiento de penetración de mis dedos. Me tenía otra vez agarrada del pelo, ayudándose para hacer movimientos más precisos, y me daba igual si me reventaba los labios con sus embestidas, para mí era un completo honor tener a Cosima sobre mi cabeza.

Sabía que estaba a punto, porque sus paredes vaginales ya estaban contrayéndose alrededor de mis dedos, y yo seguía jugando con su piercing en mi boca, tirando de él, y parando todos los movimientos, para volver a tirar de él y succionar su clítoris, para volver a parar haciendo que protestara, porque no estaba dejando que se corriera.

Sonreí y volví a succionarla, al tiempo que curvaba mis dedos en su interior, había aprendido de la maestra en sólo una noche que estuve con ella. Maestra que volvió a correrse otra vez sobre mí, pero esta vez fue increíble, y se desplomó hacia atrás, quedando tumbada sobre mi cuerpo aun cubierto por el pijama respirando muy rápido.

Me fui sentando mientras hacía que bajara hasta quedar a la altura de mi cintura, aun tumbada, con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Me quedé mirándola, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos en su pecho.

\- Creo que se me va a salir el corazón. - me dijo entre jadeos, yo volví mi vista a lo que había entre sus muslos, y volví a posar mi mano sobre ella, pero la suya encontró la mía. - Si me lo haces otra vez igual me muero, pero en unos minutos soy toda tuya otra vez. - ahora sí tenía los ojos abiertos. - Ayúdame a sentarme, por favor…

Agarré sus dos manos y le ayudé a sentarse sobre mí, mientras me rodeaba con sus piernas y me besaba, muy lento, se notaba que estaba agotada. Sonreí internamente, orgullosa de mí misma. La primera vez que lo hicimos fue ella la que estuvo una tras otra sin parar, y yo me había propuesto que para la próxima vez quería hacérselo también a ella así, sin que descansara.

Rompió el beso y me miró, estaba sudada y tremendamente atractiva. Ella me quitó la camiseta y yo acaricié su espalda, bajando a su culo, para pegarla a mí, y entonces quedó mi vientre unido a su mojada intimidad, se sentía muy bien. La miré de nuevo, perdiéndome en sus ojos, y le di un suave beso sonriendo las dos a la vez.

\- Tus ojos son preciosos. - le confesé mirándola de nuevo.

\- ¿No son de color caca? - me preguntó divertida, mientras me arañaba las mejillas con sus dientes haciéndome reír.

\- No… Son muy expresivos… transmiten mucho. - acaricié su mejilla. - Me encantan.

\- Gracias. - ¿Cosima estaba algo sonrojada? Me eché hacia atrás para que le diera mejor la luz de la mesita de noche, a ver si había sido ilusión mía, pero ella me dio un golpe en el hombro riéndose. - Para. - ¡Estaba sonrojada! Abrí mi boca sorprendida, y simplemente me besó de nuevo, un beso de los que te hacían suspirar, mordiendo mi labio al separarse, borrando mi sonrisa. - Ahora es mi turno.

Y me echó contra el colchón de un empujón mientras me terminaba de desnudar.

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por seguirme.**_

 _ **Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**_

 _ **¿Qué os sigue pareciendo Emi? Delphine no puede evitar estar con Cosima...**_

 _ **¿Las pillarán? ¿No las pillarán?**_

 _ **¿Dejará a Emi?**_

 _ **¿Se enamorara de Emi o de Cosima?**_

 _ **¿Alison asesinará a alguien?**_

 _ **Hay tantas preguntas en mi mente, ¿y en la vuestra?**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos el Miércoles que viene!**_


	10. Capítulo 10 Reconciliaciones

_Capítulo 10. Reconciliaciones._

\- Las vacaciones te han sentado bien… Estás más sexy que nunca. - me susurró Emi al oído abrazándome por atrás mientras andábamos por el pasillo de mi edificio para entrar en casa. - Podríamos ponernos un cinturón gigante e ir andando así siempre, ¿no te parece? - Me empecé a reír, porque andábamos como patos mareados, pero si a ella le gustaba...

\- Me parecería genial. -giré mi cabeza para mirarla sonriendo mientras abría la puerta y la de los ojos azules me regalo un beso mientras entrábamos dentro.

\- ¡Cosima, ayúdame! - escuché la histérica voz de Alison y la risa que más me gustaba en el mundo saliendo de la habitación de mi amiga.

\- ¿Cosima está aquí? - me preguntó Emily bajito.

\- Eso parece… - contesté igual. Lo educado era ir a saludar, ¿no?, aunque fuera un poco incómodo ya que era la primera vez que coincidía con las dos chicas tras Cosima saber quién era mi pareja. - Hola, chicas, ¿qué hacéis?

\- Gracias a Dios, personas altas. - Alison bajó de una silla, y empujó a Cosima que se seguía riendo hasta que vio a Emi a mi lado. - Toma Emi, a ver si eres capaz de poner esta foto en esa estantería, no entiendo porque han hecho este piso para gigantes. - mi amiga le entregó a mi novia un portarretratos y ésta soltó una risita, era una estantería normal.

Vi a Cosima siguiendo con la mirada a Emi, y mientras esta colocaba con facilidad el marco, me miró a mí y me guiñó un ojo sonriéndome. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Listo. -dijo Emily mirando a Alison que aplaudía mirando la foto de Donnie y ella que acababa de poner en su habitación. - Deberíamos tener nosotras otra. -me dijo mientras rodeaba mi hombro con su brazo y me acercaba a ella.

\- Os la hago encantada, Donnie me regaló por Navidad una cámara muy buena, no me acuerdo de cuantos megapixeles tiene, pero creo que miles... Si queréis la busco y lo miramos. - empezó a hablar muy rápido.

\- Otro día, Ali. - la paré riendo, Cosima sonreía mirándonos a Emi y a mí, sonreía con una ceja levantada.

Yo ya estaba aprendiendo a leer sus ojos, y sabía que estaba pensando algo como: "yo también me la tiro". Nuestros ojos conectaron y se levantó de la cama de Alison andando hacia nosotras.

\- Emily, ¿podemos hablar? - le preguntó a mi chica, que asintió acompañándola fuera al pasillo del edificio, dejándome con Alison preguntándome de qué querrán hablar.

\- ¿Crees que solucionaran esa pelea que dijiste? - Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Claro que le conté a Alison que se habían peleado, pero no le dije por qué, le expliqué que Emi no me lo quiso contar y que yo no la presioné. - Emily me cae genial, ¿os quedáis al final a cenar?

\- Sí. ¿Viene Donnie? - pregunté y ella asintió sonriente.

\- Me voy a la ducha, ¿vale? Intentad no hacer muchas guarrerías mientras estoy allí. Y luego cuéntame cotilleos de lo que le diga mi hermana. - la última frase me la dijo muy bajito.

Volvieron a entrar a los minutos las dos mientras reían a carcajadas, las miré interesada, parecía que habían solucionado las cosas, ¿en solo treinta minutos se arregla un año sin hablarse? Sí, estuve contando el tiempo.

\- ¿Y te acuerdas de la que se enamoró de ti que era súper pesada? El año que empecé yo la carrera y viniste a pasar unos días… - no pudo terminar la frase porque la risa se lo impidió.

\- ¿Emma? - Emi se rió más fuerte, y Cosima me miró divertida. - Sí, sí que me acuerdo de ella… - risas. - Aun así era buena en la cama. - yo fruncí el ceño. Oh, no, no empecéis a hablar de chicas con la que se acostó Cosima.

\- Me crucé con ella el otro día, ha mejorado con el tiempo. - mi novia le guiñó un ojo y la de gafas sonrió e iba a contestarle.

\- Alison está en la ducha. - me metí en la conversación llevándome la mirada de las dos, y Emi se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi pierna en el sofá.

\- Sí, yo me voy ya que Donnie llegará en cualquier momento. - Cosima miró su móvil un segundo, supongo que comprobando la hora.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? - preguntó Emi y yo la miré, dando la espalda a la de rastas. - ¿Qué? Es la hermana de Alison, igual no le molesta que se quede.

\- Emily, gracias, pero sí que le va a molestar. - la de gafas se empezó a reír, y se despidió de nosotras con la mano mientras andaba hacia la puerta. - Pasadlo bien. - Y desapareció.

Me volví a girar hacia Emi que me miraba divertida antes de besarme en los labios sujetándome por la barbilla.

\- Bueno, parece que se ha arreglado las cosas con Cosima, al menos de momento, ahora debo volver a las tradiciones y buscarle una novia… Hay una chica en mi clase que está loca por ella, igual… - la corté besándola profundamente.

\- Quiero hacer algo. - susurré cambiando de tema y dándole otro corto beso.

\- ¿El qué? - me sonrió mientras bajaba a mi cuello y comenzaba a besármelo, yo acerqué mi boca a su oreja, que estaba muy cerca.

\- ¿Crees que conseguirías que termine yo antes de que Alison salga de la ducha si me lo haces con la boca? - salió de mi cuello para mirarme sorprendida, pero cambió la expresión por una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿En serio? - me preguntó, entendía la emoción del momento porque era la primera vez que le insinué que me lo hiciera así. Yo asentí mientras cogía su mano y la llevaba a mi habitación, ella me empujó sentándome en la cama y me quitó los pantalones arrodillándose frente a mí. - De verdad que no se qué ha pasado, - se lamió los labios bajando ahora mi ropa interior, y terminó la frase con voz ronca. - pero las vacaciones te han sentado genial.

* * *

La cena con Alison y Donnie fue muy divertida, nos lo pasamos genial, y cuando acabó le dije a mi amiga que nosotras nos íbamos y que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Emi, que ellos podían quedarse allí y tener intimidad. Mi novia se puso muy contenta, eso era así, igual era la primera vez que me quedaba en su casa a dormir, la verdad ni lo recuerdo.

Habíamos hecho el amor, varias veces, y se quedó sorprendida con mis nuevas habilidades, y sobre todo con el sexo oral. Y qué diferencia con Cosima, el olor, el sabor, el tacto… Lo único que eché en falta fue que no había ningún piercing, por lo demás me gustó sentir esas nuevas reacciones en el cuerpo de Emi.

\- Entonces, ¿habéis arreglado las cosas Cosima y tú? - solté mientras me abrazaba por la espalda en la cama, necesitaba saber su versión de la historia.

\- Eso parece… - noté su sonrisa en mi hombro antes de que me diera un beso.

\- ¿Estás contenta?

\- Sí, podemos quedar con ella un día, seguro que te cae bien. Aunque igual se te hace raro porque es la hermana de Alison… - y porque me la tiro a tus espaldas…

\- Bueno, por las mañanas a veces salimos a correr juntas… - a veces… ¡Todos los días! - Y sí, algún día podemos salir con ella si tú quieres hacerlo… - me giré para quedarme cara a cara con ella aunque estuviéramos en la oscuridad, Cosima volvió a dejarme marcas, esta vez por el abdomen, y no iba a protestar porque era lo que yo le pedía, sólo debía tener cuidado con que no se vieran, y apagar la luz era fácil. - Cuéntame que pasó con ella.

\- Es que no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice… ¿sabes? - se notaba también en su voz que no lo estaba y noté que se ponía algo tensa.

\- Sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad? - acaricie su suave pelo al mismo tiempo que besaba suavemente sus labios.

\- Sí… -suspiró. - Pero prefiero no recordarlo… Entiéndelo, por favor.

\- Vale, no pasa nada… - acaricié su mejilla para transmitirle tranquilidad e intentar que no estuviera tan tensa.

\- Pero me alegro que hayamos podido arreglar las cosas hoy. Gracias a que te encontré a ti. - volvió a girarse y me besó en los labios. - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

La callé con otro beso, porque si seguía diciéndome esas cosas iba a sentirme peor de lo que me sentía ahora. Me puse sobre ella a horcajadas, a Emi se le callaba con sexo.

* * *

\- Quiero hacerlo con algún juguete. - Cosima paró en seco.

Habíamos salido como cada mañana a correr, salíamos solo de lunes a viernes y muy temprano, y luego intercalábamos el ejercicio físico que hacíamos luego. No salíamos más días porque últimamente los sábados nos levantábamos muy cansadas, además, compensábamos con el ejercicio de los viernes por la noche los dos días del fin de semana, y sí, me refiero al sexo, y yo hacía el doble que ella, porque antes de ir a su cama estaba en la de Emi.

Estábamos en ese momento en el parque, y yo paré mi carrera también para girarme y verla con su respiración agitada, llevábamos ya varios minutos realizando la actividad.

\- ¿Qué juguete? - me preguntó mirándome y andando hacia donde yo estaba, que le había adelantado un poco. Ufff, cuando estaba así de sudada mi mente realizaba muchas conexiones que acababan todas en imágenes de la chica en la cama.

\- ¿Tienes alguno ya? - ella asintió con la cabeza, y se quedó a mi lado mirándome.

\- No sé… ¿qué quieres en plan esposas, tapar los ojos, vibrador, arnés…? - empezó, pero ya oí lo que quería.

\- Arnés. - le corté.

\- Oh, joder… -se sentó en un banco que había cerca de nosotras, y la miré a los ojos, estaba excitada, lo pude apreciar en ellos, y mucho. - Eres una caja de sorpresas…

-¿Una caja de sorpresa buena o mala? - pregunté haciéndome la tonta, y ella rió al escucharme.

\- Demasiado buena… -suspiró aun sonriendo y suspiró antes de volver a hablar. - Vale.

\- ¿Vale?

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. - se levantó y se acercó a mi sonriéndome pícaramente.

\- Eh, cuidado. - me reí apartándome de ella. - No hemos terminado la sesión de ejercicio, ¡vamos!

Empecé a correr y la escuché a ella también reír detrás de mí antes de que se pusiera a mi lado en un segundo. Mientras corríamos, de vez en cuando, me daba codazos o con la cadera para que me saliera del camino de tierra hacia el césped, y yo le empujaba de vuelta.

Luego nos fuimos a nuestro sitio apartado en ese mismo parque para hacer nuestros ejercicios, abdominales tocaban hoy… Y esa mañana Cosima estaba muy espabilada. Me quejé, de broma, cuando me tocó hacer abdominales a mí, y me hacía subir hasta arriba solo para darme rápidos besos en los labios.

\- Vamos, tienes que llegar hasta cincuenta. - me dijo. - Cincuenta besos para Cosima. - sonrió con su lengua entre los dientes.

Ya no me quejé, es más en el número cincuenta agarré su camiseta y el beso se prolongó un poco más, e hice que cayera encima de mí, entre mis piernas, mientras continuaba besándola. No había nadie, al menos donde estábamos, era demasiado temprano, lo hacíamos a propósito para que no nos cruzáramos ni con un alma, y nos daba igual madrugar más si teníamos esto.

Apoyó sus manos en el césped y se movió muy lento para presionar en mi intimidad. Ufff… era muy temprano para esto, ¿no?

\- Te toca a ti. - dije sin aliento, decidí cortarlo porque... ¿y si pasaba de repente alguien cerca? ¿Algún otro madrugador? Cosima me sonrió divertida mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para hacer su sesión de abdominales.

Una vez terminamos nuestra sesión, y llegamos al edificio donde vivíamos me di cuenta de que salí sin las llaves.

\- Ven a mi casa, Alison estará en el segundo sueño aun… le queda un rato. - yo la miré desconfiada, entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Qué? No me pongas esa cara, estás deseando venir. - me agarró del inicio del pantalón de mi chándal y me pegó a ella, quedando muy cerca de su boca.

Y sí, estaba deseando ir, así que no me negué más a su petición. Lo que me resultó muy raro fue cuando dije de ir a la ducha solo me diera una toalla y saliera del baño… Muy extraño todo. ¿O sea que ni ducha erótica? Pues vaya.

Me empecé a duchar con su champú y su gel, que olían como ella, y sonreí cuando alguien rodeó mi cintura después de entrar en la ducha cerrando la mampara tras ella. Miré hacia abajo para acariciar la mano de Cosima con las mías, y sentí sus labios en mi espalda.

\- Ya decía yo que no te habías quedado… - dejé caer acariciando ahora su brazo mientras ella subía su mano a mi pecho, agarrándolo y apretándolo con sus dedos.

\- He ido a buscar algo, quiero comprobar una cosa… - dijo contra mi piel, y empezó a lamer mis hombros terminando con distintos besos repartidos por mi húmeda piel.

\- ¿Qué quieres comprobar? - pregunté al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me pegaba contra la pared comenzando a besarme muy profundo. Oh, Dios.

\- Espera y verás. - me dedicó su sonrisa de traviesa y empezó a besarme bajando por mi cuerpo, sin que me percatara del objeto que tenía en una de sus manos.

Se entretuvo en mis pechos, lamiendo y succionando mis pezones, esta vez sin morder, y luego lamió mi vientre hasta llegar a mi pubis. Cortó el agua y se puso de rodillas en el suelo mientras con su pulgar me estaba ya estimulando el clítoris haciendo que soltara un largo gemido que rebotó en las paredes del baño.

Levantó mi pierna y apoyó mi muslo sobre su hombro mientras se acercaba a mí. Hincó su boca en mi centro y yo agarré su cabeza notando cómo movía su lengua muy lento sobre mi clítoris, lo estaba haciendo todo despacio, tentándome muchas veces, no haciendo nada, provocando que tuviera que mover mis caderas para crear más contacto. Cuando noté su sonrisa miré hacia abajo y entonces vi que tenía en la mano un juguete, un pequeño vibrador que empezó a hacerse escuchar antes de que Cosima decidiera acariciar mi clítoris con él.

\- Oh, Dios. - alargué las "s", y tuve que soltar un gemido que salió más grave de lo habitual. La boca de Cosima se pegó a mi muslo y lo mordió suavemente haciendo que mis ojos volvieran a posarse sobre ella, y me sentí tímida por cómo me estaba mirando en esos momentos.

Sus dedos entraron dentro de mí, dos, porque estaba muy mojada, y empezó a crear un movimiento de entrada y salida, saliendo completamente de mí para volver a entrar profundamente. El vibrador me estaba volviendo loca, me agarré a su cabeza porque no tenía otro lugar para sujetarme, sus dedos se quedaron dentro de mí y empezó a moverlos arqueándolos dejándolos en el mismo sitio, acariciando alguna zona concreta ahí dentro que estaba haciendo que temblara entera. ¿O era el vibrador lo que me hacía temblar? No, antes no estaba temblando así.

Apreté mis dedos en su hombro, apoyé otra mano en la pared de enfrente, me arqueé contra ella, y entonces pasó algo que no me había pasado nunca.

\- Joder… - la escuché gemir mientras sacaba sus dedos de dentro de mí y apartaba el vibrador de mi cuerpo, apagándolo. - Increíble…

Hincó su boca en mi intimidad, pero yo la aparté de mi cuerpo respirando muy agitada, totalmente avergonzada.

\- Eso… ¿qué ha sido eso? - dije alterada mirando a Cosima que me sonreía satisfecha, yo no sabía dónde meterme.

\- Eso ha sido lo más erótico que he visto nunca… - se levantó y me agarró la cara para que la mirara. - No te preocupes, sabía que podía conseguir que tú lo hicieras, porque casi te pasa el día de año nuevo, ¿no te acuerdas que te mareaste y todo? - yo asentí. - Te has corrido, algo más fuerte de lo normal, simplemente. - aclaró sonriéndome cálidamente.

\- ¿De verdad? - me quise asegurar, ella me besó en los labios mientras reía suavemente.

\- De verdad. - me besó lentamente, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, y pude sentir mi propio sabor. Yo busqué la llave del grifo para que empezara a caer agua.

\- Límpiate un poco, por favor. - seguía avergonzada y empecé a darle en la barbilla y en su pecho mientras caía el agua, estaba claro que eso que había en su piel no era agua, ella se reía mirando cómo lo hacía.

\- Acostúmbrate, te lo pienso hacer más veces. - mordí mi labio sintiendo otra ola de calor por mi cuerpo. - Admite que ha sido placentero.

\- Sí… - dije muy bajito, y ella me dedicó otro beso mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo mojado. Otra vez se empezaron las cosas a caldear, Cosima coló su mano entre mis piernas de nuevo, pero yo la separé de mí haciendo que protestara. - Ese vibrador es acuático… -empecé.

\- Sí... - me contestó confusa.

\- Es decir, que lo usas en la ducha, bajo el agua... - ella asintió mordiéndose el labio, volviendo a sonreír pícara, y pegándose a mí. - ¿Te has masturbado en esta ducha donde estamos ahora?

\- Así es… -escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a besármelo.

\- ¿Lo has usado pensando en mí? - ella volvió a salir para mirarme, a ambos ojos, yo agarré su cintura para pegarla de un golpe a mi cuerpo, haciendo que ambas soltáramos un jadeo, porque ya me había respondido con su mirada. - Me encanta imaginarte tocándote pensando en mí… Me pone mucho… - ella respiró profundamente y yo aproveché para morderle el labio, escuchándola suspirar cuando terminé de formular mi próxima pregunta. - ¿Me cuentas qué es lo que imaginabas y lo hacemos realidad?

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar y darme amor 3**

 **Decidme qué opináis de cómo sigue la historia... Delphine se nos está volviendo salvaje, ¿no?**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**


	11. Capítulo 11 Proposiciones indecentes

**Advertencia: Feeldoe.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 11. Proposiciones indecentes._

Estaba tensa en esa pequeña mesa del pub, a un lado tenía a Emi, al otro a Cosima, ambas hablaban y se reían, pero escondidas bajo esa mesa tenía en una rodilla la mano de Emi, y en la otra la de Cosima. Obviamente me ponía muy nerviosa que mi novia me pillara, pero es que me di cuenta que las necesitaba a las dos, era complicado, muy complicado.

Yo tenía mi barbilla apoyada en mis manos, intentando mantener mis piernas separadas para que no se tocaran entre ellas. ¿Qué podría apartarlas de mí? Sí, pero eso también quitaría lo bien que se sienten ahí las dos. Lo cálida que era la mano de Cosima, y lo traviesos que eran los dedos de Emi.

\- Hace poco fuimos a ver esa película al cine, ¿te acuerdas, Del? - preguntó Emi.

\- Sí, claro que me acuerdo. - sonreí a mi chica mientras sentía los dedos de Cosima acariciando mi rodilla.

\- A Delphine no le gustó… pero a mí sí, la verdad. - comentó mirando otra vez a la de gafas.

\- Igual a tu chica le van más las películas de miedo… - intervino Cosima sonriendo y haciendo reír a la de los ojos azules, mi vista acabó en el rostro de la que era mi amante, que me miraba divertida.

\- ¡No! - exclamó risueña. - Aquí donde la ves es una cagona… Un día intentamos ver una y la pobre sufrió mucho. - y es verdad. - La tuve que quitar, ¿verdad? - luego la terminé de ver en casa de Cosima.

Emi agarró mi barbilla y me dio un largo beso, sin profundizar, frente a Cosima, que la vi bajar su ceja y mirar hacia otro lado cuando abrí los ojos al acabar el beso.

\- Entonces no podemos quedar para ver la que sale la semana que viene, ¿no? - preguntó la de rastas tras el corto silencio que hubo tras el beso.

\- Oh, ¡qué ganas tengo de verla! - exclamó Emi motivada. - Tú déjame unos días más y la convenzo, e igual podemos ir juntas las tres. - miró el reloj de su muñeca. - Vale, vámonos que ya es la hora casi, el bar está cerca de aquí, voy a pagar.

\- Yo salgo a fumarme un cigarro. - dije levantándome y andando hacia la puerta.

En teoría habíamos quedado las tres para ver tocar al grupo de Emi esa noche, pero insistió esta última para tomar algo antes y hablar. Al principio no estaba muy segura, pero tampoco iba a decir que no.

\- Estás muy sexy cuando fumas. - escuché un susurro a mi oído, yo solté el humo por mi boca y miré a la de rastas que me miraba sonriente.

\- Sí, me lo dicen mucho. - bromeé tomando otra calada y observando su lengua asomando entre sus dientes.

\- ¿Estás incómoda? - yo me encogí de hombro. - No sospecha nada, tranquila. - se apoyó a mi lado en la pared, y me quitó el cigarro para darle ella una suave calada.

\- Parece que no soy la única nerviosa aquí… - dejé caer, y volví a recuperarlo entre mis dedos al mismo tiempo que Emi salía del pub y Cosima me miraba divertida.

Empezamos a andar las tres por las calles, y dejé a Emi en medio de las dos, por prevención, y las veía cómo de vez en cuando hacían tonterías, empujándose entre ellas. De vez en cuando me reía porque lo de llevar tacones era peligroso y las dos a veces tropezaban. Se notaba que Emi estaba contenta por haber recuperado la amistad de Cosima, y ésta última parecía estarlo también.

Emi me dio un profundo beso cuando llegamos al bar antes de irse con su grupo a prepararse, intenté que no se alargara porque notaba la mirada de Cosima fija en nosotras. Yo ya había ido a ver al grupo muchas veces, y eran geniales, tenían hasta fans que iban a verles siempre que tocaban por los diferentes bares, y la gente, en general, solía ponerse a bailar frente al escenario.

Me quedé a solas con Cosima, a la que la invité a tomar algo, siempre invitaba ella, era hora de que yo hiciera también los honores.

\- Os veo bien… - bebió un sorbo de su copa mirándome.

\- Sí, estamos bien...

De repente todo se volvió tenso de nuevo, estuve mirándola hasta que escuché que empezaban a tocar y entonces me giré para ver al grupo de Emi, sentándome en una silla al lado de Cosima. Cuando veía a mi novia tocar la guitarra la veía aun más atractiva de lo que normalmente la veo, pero luego el olor de Cosima aparecía cuando ésta se pegaba a mi lado chocando contra mi cuerpo mientras me sonreía.

\- Oh, vamos, no hemos venido para estar sentadas. - se levantó cuando ya llevaban varias canciones y agarró mis manos acariciándolas. - Manos de pianista. - no pude evitar sonreírle también mientras me arrastraba frente al escenario y comenzábamos a bailar. - ¿Luego vuelves a tu casa o te vas con ella? -me preguntó al oído antes de girarme y volver a ponerme de frente.

\- Me voy a casa, Emi se queda siempre con los del grupo. -contesté, y me miró pícara.

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? - esto me lo dijo al oído que no quedaba a la vista de Emi, que tocaba mirándonos divertida, aprovechando para besar suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. - Hay algo que tienes que ver… - se separó de mi para mirarme a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. - O más bien, sentir. - la mano que había en mi cintura hizo que me girara, dejándome de espaldas, apretada contra ella, y lo sentí. No me había dado cuenta, es más, lo llevaba bien escondido, no se le notaba, pero una vez me apretó contra ella sentí algo muy duro contra mi nalga.

\- ¿Lo llevas puesto? - susurré agarrando su mano sobre mi cintura, sintiendo sus anillos contra la palma de mi mano, ella lo afirmó y tras eso continuamos con nuestro baile, o eso es lo que parecía al ojo del espectador, pero la realidad era que había logrado excitarme con solo ese movimiento y que en lo que menos pensaba ahora era en el baile. - Oh, Dios… - volví a susurrar porque moví mi culo necesitando verificarlo de nuevo para saber que era verdad, y, oh, qué verdad era.

\- Tengo unas ganas de hacértelo ya… - me giró de nuevo, quedándonos rostro a rostro, y agradecí que la canción que sonaba en esos momentos era sensual y hablaba de sexo, e igual que estuviéramos en ese momento tan pegadas tenía sentido. - Estar dentro de ti… - movió sus caderas hacia delante, como si de un paso de baile se tratara, haciendo que el bulto que a simple vista parecía que no existía diera contra mi centro, haciendo que se me escapara un jadeo de mis labios, y, joder, que cerca estaban esos labios, y no hablemos de cómo me miraba en esos momentos esos ojos a través de las gafas más sexys del mundo.

El concierto acabó y Emi vino sonriente donde yo estaba, le aparté su mojado pelo de la frente provocado por el calor de los focos del mini escenario mientras me daba un beso rápido.

\- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? - bebió un poco de mi copa y empezó a acariciarme la espalda mientras las dos asentíamos. - Os podéis ir cuando queráis, yo me voy con los chicos ahora, ya sabes. - me miró a mí la última. - ¿Vas a cuidar de mi chica? - me agarró por la cintura abrazándome desde atrás mientras ahora observaba a Cosima.

\- Por supuesto. - sonrió la de rastas. - ¿No has visto lo bien que la he entretenido antes? - guiñó un ojo a Emi mientras se ponía de pie, el bar estaba vacío ya, solo quedaban los dueños y los del grupo que recogían. - Os dejo intimidad para que os despidáis… Nos vemos fuera, Delphine. - me dijo. - Emi, seguimos hablando, tenemos que quedar para esa película.

\- ¡Sí, por favor! - exclamó de nuevo, y miramos a Cosima salir antes de fijarnos ahora en la otra. - ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Sí, podríamos repetir otra vez. Te he visto muy feliz. - rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras me volvía a sonreír antes de darme un beso muy largo, acariciando mis labios con su lengua.

\- Ahora tengo que irme… - me volvió a besar, y esta vez profundicé yo, porque estaba muy cachonda, y, bueno, Emi besaba genial. - Maldita seas, eres adictiva… - yo me reí cuando sus labios presionaron los míos otra vez, quejándose al separarse. - Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

\- Hablamos mañana. - y tras un último beso más corto salí de allí yo también.

Me encontré a Cosima en la puerta, con su sonrisa traviesa en los labios y con ese maldito conjunto de jersey con esos pantalones burdeos que tan bien le quedaban, con sus rastas en una coleta recogidas. Quise besarla, estamparla contra la pared, pero me controlé y empecé andar en dirección a nuestro edificio. Llevaba mucho tiempo mojada, y necesitaba a la morena ya, así que empecé a andar más rápido haciéndola reír y que imitara mis pasos.

En el ascensor no pude evitarlo más y la empecé a besar mientras le acorralaba contra la pared. La besaba con furia, el deseo que sentía estaba fuera de mi control, y me encantaba derretirme en sus labios. Nuestros labios se separaron, jadeando contra la boca de la otra, cuando agarró mi culo y me pegó contra sus caderas, haciendo que notara totalmente el dildo contra mí mientras me continuaba besando.

Bajé mi mano para tocarlo sobre el pantalón, ella miró hacia abajo y movió sus caderas contra mi palma, y ahora sí que notaba el bulto que hacía, y era enorme, o al menos me lo parecía en ese instante. Suspiré cuando llegó a la planta al sentir los dientes de Cosima apretaron mi labio al separarme de ella, y nos bajamos del ascensor yendo hacia su puerta. Me pegó contra ésta mientras abría con su llave, besando mi cuello desde esa posición.

\- Seguro que estás tan mojada ya…

\- Lo estoy, y mucho… - susurré contra sus labios antes de besarla.

Moría por verlo ya, así que agarré sus pantalones empezando a desabrochárselo, y me empujó contra el sofá mirándome agitada, sin dejar que se lo bajara. Ella misma agarró su pantalón y se lo bajó. Me quedé sin aliento por la visión. Cosima se lamió los labios mirándome, el dildo asomaba por encima de sus bragas, agarré sus caderas y la pegué a mí sentándome más al filo del sofá con mis piernas abiertas, haciendo que quedara su cuerpo entre ellas. Empecé a lamer su vientre mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo y me acercaba más a ella, arqueando su espalda.

Me levanté para quedarme frente a ella, estaba muy sexy aun con sus botines y en ropa interior, había que decirlo, y me encantaba que estuviera a mi altura para mirarla a los ojos. Me empezó a quitar la ropa, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a ella, besándome antes de contestar a mi pregunta.

\- Estás tan mojada… - su mano se coló entre mis piernas, y soltó un jadeo cuando empezó a tocarme.

Bajó sus bragas, dejándolas caer al suelo resbalando por sus piernas. Miré hacia abajo para encontrarme ahora el dildo apuntándome totalmente recto.

\- ¿No tiene arnés? - dije sin aliento y ella negó.

\- Está dentro de mí, lleva todo lo que llevamos de noche dentro de mí, y ahora quiero que el otro extremo esté dentro de ti… - agarró mi cintura y pegó nuestras caderas, balanceándose, acariciando toda mi intimidad con el dildo, yo gemí cerca de sus labios antes de volver a besarla y deshacerme de la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Has estado desde que has salido de aquí con esto dentro de ti? - pregunté para que me quedara aún más claro, no pude evitar agarrarlo con mi mano, comprobando su tamaño y lo suave que era.

\- Y mi idea es que lo esté también todo lo que queda de noche… - mordió mi labio antes de empujarme contra el sofá, dejándome de nuevo sentada, y tuve que mirar su entrepierna. Ahora lo veía mejor, es verdad que estaba dentro de ella, era una vista distinta, pero excitante al mismo tiempo, sobre el dildo podía llegar a ver el piercing de su clítoris. - Oh, joder… - fue un impulso, pensé que igual le gustaría, teniendo en cuenta lo que le ponía que le chuparan los dedos, y lo que escuché me hizo pensar que no le hacía ascos cuando empecé a lamer su juguete. Solo lo lamí, apenas me metí la punta un par de veces en la boca, tampoco quería hacer como si fuera un hombre. Giré mi cabeza para llegar más fácilmente a su clítoris, sacando la lengua de mi boca y me di el placer de acariciar con ella su piercing, notando como ella levantaba suavemente las caderas, disfrutando de lo que veía.

Agarró mis pelos y echó mi cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose para darme un beso muy húmedo, y quedándose finalmente de rodillas frente a mí. No hizo falta que abriera mis piernas, lo hice yo, incluso agarré su cabeza para pegarla a mí. Lo caliente que estaba no era normal, y necesitaba esa boca experta haciendo las maravillas que solía hacer. Ella no se quejó, se dejó llevar por mi mano y empezó a lamerme, a darme mucho placer.

Su boca estaba muy bien con mi clítoris y sus dedos empezaron a estimular mi interior, supongo que preparándome para el nuevo juguete que íbamos a probar. Tenía dos dedos dentro de mí, moviéndose, estimulándome, y entonces se levantó y me tumbó en el sofá poniéndose sobre mí.

No me sentía nerviosa, Alison me contó que en el momento clave de su primera vez se puso muy nerviosa, pero yo sabía que Cosima no iba a hacerme daño. Además, me tenía siempre súper excitada, por ahí abajo estaban esperando al nuevo accesorio de esta chica con muchas ganas.

Bajó un brazo por nuestro cuerpo, yo miré también para ver lo que hacía, agarró el dildo y sentí uno de sus dedos acariciando mi entrada, que después fue sustituido por la cabeza del juguete, los labios de Cosima encontraron los míos dándome un beso que me hizo temblar, y en mitad de ese beso sentí como entraba dentro de mí suavemente.

\- Oh, Dios… - suspiré mientras agarraba mis manos y las mantenía sobre mi cabeza, sin crear, de momento, ningún movimiento de caderas. Y era una sensación increíble, me sentí muy llena, además, esta postura con los brazos hacia arriba, me ponía mucho. La Cosima dominante era muy atractiva.

\- ¿Bien? - susurró mientras me miraba a los ojos, esos ojos totalmente negros, yo mordí mi labio y asentí. - Ahora voy a hacerlo lento… - subió sus caderas despacio, y las volvió a bajar, yo solté un gemido, uff, estaba siendo demasiado bueno.

Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a lamérmelo, suspirando de vez en cuando volvía a moverse sobre mí, yo miré su espalda arqueándose y como su culo subía y bajaba, lo bien que se movía. Y llevaba así un rato, haciéndomelo contra el sofá donde habíamos visto tantas películas, donde habíamos compartido tantos besos.

\- Más rápido, Cosima, por favor… -suspiré, muriendo del deseo por esta mujer, que jadeó contra mi cuello y subió para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja al mismo tiempo que me embistió profundamente, y quedándose totalmente dentro de mí escuchando el gemido que salía de mi garganta.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitar gemir, intentando no hacerlo muy alto, pero era inevitable. Lo de los mordiscos podían dar una idea, pero estaba claro que las cosas suaves iban poco conmigo, y Cosima, obviamente, lo sabía.

Sus movimientos eran así, embestidas rápidas, de vez en cuando haciéndolas algo más duras y secas. Estaba apoyada en mis manos, que seguían sobre mi cabeza, moviéndose sobre mí de una manera que me estaba volviendo loca, tanto por lo que sentía dentro de mí como por la visión de esas curvas. Sus ojos me miraban, y sus dientes apretaban su labio mientras ahogaba los gemidos que salían de su garganta, y yo miraba cómo sus pechos se balanceaban con sus movimientos, cómo empezaba a mojarse su cuerpo con su propio sudor, y seguramente con el mío también. Subí mi cuerpo para besarla, escuchando por fin esos gemidos que salían de su boca cuando caí de nuevo al sofá.

\- Voy a correrme, Delphine… - gruñó contra mi boca, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo tras escuchar esa frase.

Se puso de rodillas y agarró mis muslos y empezó a golpearme mucho más rápido, observé cómo se le marcaban los abdominales con cada embestida y empezó a realizar movimientos circulares con sus dedos sobre mi clítoris hasta que me corrí muy fuerte contra ella echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando todo mi cuerpo, agarrando con una mano el respaldo de sofá, porque todo estaba siendo muy intenso.

\- Joder… - susurró mientras salía de mi, aún de rodillas, pude ver todos mis fluidos en el dildo, y me enderecé empujándola hacia atrás y dejándola sentada.

Ella me miraba agitada mientras me sentaba sobre ella. Pasé mis dedos por mi intimidad, mojándolos, no necesité mucho tiempo para hacerlo y luego los acerqué a su rostro. Primero acariciando sus labios con ellos, tentándola, viendo sus reacciones, las ganas que tenía de que los metiera en su boca cada vez que intentaba atraparlos sacando su lengua. Me sonreía aun agitada, disfrutando del juego, y luego empecé a introducirlos en su boca lentamente, notando cómo su lengua los acariciaba, y cómo gemía contra ellos.

Después con mi otra mano busqué el maldito juguete para volver a introducirlo dentro de mí, quería hacerlo otra vez, lo necesitaba. Escuché otro gemido cuando nuestras caderas quedaron totalmente unidas tras la completa penetración, que no sabría decir en ese momento de quién fue, suyo, mío o de las dos. Ella agarró mi nuca para que bajara a sus labios y la besara, sacando mis dedos de su boca.

Estuve así un rato, entreteniéndome con sus besos y simplemente sintiendo el dildo dentro de mí. Era una experiencia gratificante, me sentía llena y Cosima tenía las dos manos libres para hacerme lo que quisiera. Empecé a moverme agarrando el respaldo del sofá, manteniendo su cabeza entre mis brazos, arriba y abajo, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. Creo que la forma que tenía hacía que me diera en el desconocido punto G, del que Cosima me habló cuando me corrí de esa forma el día de la ducha.

Me recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada mientras acariciaba mis costados, quedándose estancada en mis caderas y en cómo me movía sobre ella, y suspiró elevando al mismo tiempo sus caderas, manteniendo sus labios entreabiertos, y esa mirada que me derretía.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - le pregunté inclinándome para morder su labio, y ella gruñó contra mi boca volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. Eso era que sí.

Y debo decir que esos movimientos me estaban volviendo loca, y más si la de rastas agarraba mis caderas parándome y empezaba ella a mover las suyas de esa manera tan rápida, haciendo sus embestidas muy furiosas mientras jadeaba contra mi pecho, con el que estaba entretenida lamiéndolo y succionando mi pezón en su boca.

Volví a sufrir un orgasmo sin poderlo aguantar mucho más tiempo, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Cosima, que me agarró y empezó a acariciar la espalda lentamente, aun dentro de mí. Se echó para atrás para tumbarse, llevándome con ella, dejando que descansara escondida en su cuello.

Respiraba agitada, notaba todo mi cuerpo sudado por la sesión de ejercicio que habíamos tenido, pero a Cosima no le importaba porque no dejaba de acariciar mi piel con sus manos. Noté sus labios besando suavemente mi hombro, y respiró profundamente cuando me escuchó gemir de nuevo contra su cuello. Y es que parece ser que dos orgasmos no eran suficientes para ella, comenzando otro movimiento de caderas, esta vez mucho más lento.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga, y muy placentera.

* * *

Oh, Dios, me dolía todo. Absolutamente todo. Además de la zona obvia, que había descansado poco esa noche, había que añadir que lo poco que habíamos dormido había sido en ese mismo sofá.

\- ¿Te vas ya? - murmuró Cosima cuando me senté a su lado, uff, ¿cómo me voy a sentar ahora? En serio, la chica fue insaciable, y yo no me quejé.

\- Sí… es tarde, Alison debe estar ya en casa. - sentí la mano de ella en mi baja espalda, acariciándola.

\- Una lástima… a mí me queda aquí aun un par de horas más. Ha sido genial, espero que podamos repetir, hacía ya tiempo que no encontraba una mujer que me dejara así de satisfecha. - empezó a bromear.

\- ¿Los billetes están en la mesa? - decidí seguirle la broma mientras me vestía a su lado en el sofá, llevándome una mirada divertida de la morena mientras se apoyaba en su brazo observándome de lado con esa manta tapándole sólo de cintura para abajo, dejando que pudiera apreciar sus pechos.

\- Sí, y quédate con el cambio, anoche te portaste bien.

\- Que generosa de tu parte. - me incliné sobre ella para besar sus labios una vez ya estuve completamente vestida como despedida, llevándome una sonrisa de su parte mientras volvía a besarme agarrando del cuello de mi camiseta para que volviera a bajar a sus labios, y solo con ese gesto me hizo sonreír en mitad del beso antes de separarme de ella para salir de su piso.

Llegué a la casa que compartíamos mi amiga y yo, ella aun no había llegado, así que decidí darme antes una ducha, que anoche hice más ejercicio comparado con todo lo que hice cada mañana cuando salíamos a correr.

Cuando salí de la ducha justo entraba Alison que iba más contenta de lo habitual.

\- ¿Buena noche, eh? - comenté divertida, y ella se puso algo sonrojada mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano escondiendo su sonrisa.

\- Tu en cambio pareces agotada… - quiso pincharme, pero mi respuesta la dejó boquiabierta.

\- Es lo que tiene estar ocupada sin dormir… - le sonreí guiñándole un ojo y escuché que me seguía hasta mi habitación.

\- ¿Toda la noche? - preguntó alucinada, yo asentí mientras me vestía. - Voy a tener que hacerme homosexual yo también... - dejó caer, pensativa. - ¿Tan buena es Emi? Se te ve contenta… parece que anoche lo pasaste bien. - me sonrió pícara mi amiga tumbándose en mi cama.

Claro lo gracioso era que anoche no estuve con Emi, estuve con su hermana, y Alison no querría saber cómo es su hermana en la cama, ¿no? Me reí nerviosa mientras me sentaba a su lado ya vestida.

\- Emi es muy buena en la cama, ya te lo dije. - y era la verdad, pero comparada con Cosima, pues igual, tenía mucho que desear, seamos sinceras. - Por cierto, a ver si volvemos a repetir lo de ir a ver a su grupo con Donnie, que tienen nuevas canciones, seguro que os gustan.

Cambié de tema rápidamente ilusionando a mi amiga para ir a ver al grupo de Emily, sin percatarme del mensaje que tenía en el móvil de la integrante del grupo, que me decía si podíamos hablar, que necesitaba contarme algo.

Me disculpé con Alison para que me dejara sola, comentándole que iba a llamar a Emi, no se molestó, le parecía súper románticas las llamadas, es más, ella llamó también a Donnie desde su propia habitación.

\- Anoche estabas muy sexy, no sé por qué, fue una pena no poder haber pasado la noche juntas.

\- Pues sí… - sonreí, ese fue su hola de la llamada. Y pena, pena, no fue para mí, porque anoche fue increíble todo lo que hice con Cosima, es más, no sabía que tenía tanto aguante.

\- Necesito hablar contigo de una cosa… - me confesó, cambiando de tema. - No sé ni cómo decírtelo, lo mejor es hacerlo del tirón. - No tenía ni idea de lo que me querría decir… Oh, Dios, ¿y si había notado que el bailecito que tuvimos Cosima y yo anoche no era muy de "amigas" o de "hermanas de amigas"? - Siempre he tenido una fantasía. - uff, que susto había pasado, pensaba que me iba a pillar y sólo quiere hablar de sexo, mejor, puedo respirar tranquila entonces.

\- ¿El qué? Cuéntamelo y hablaremos de cómo cumplirla. - sonreí, escuchando cómo cogía aire.

\- Siempre he querido hacer un trío. - soltó.

\- ¿Un trío? - ¿Un trío?

\- Sí… - silencio. - No lo debería haber dicho… Lo siento… qué tonta soy, no te van esas…

\- Oh, no me pidas perdón, Emi… - corté su intento de disculpas. - Estamos en una relación, ¿qué más que poder compartir nuestras fantasías y hablar de si podemos cumplirlas? - me tumbé en la cama pensativa, un trío, ¿soy capaz de hacer un trío? - Para un trío necesitamos a alguien más… - empecé a hablar haciéndola reír, y yo la imité por lo ridícula que había sido la frase. - ¿Cómo es tu fantasía? ¿Has pensado un chico o una chica?

\- He pensado en una persona en concreto ya… - murmuró sin responder a mi pregunta, seguro que era la que tocaba la batería con ella en el grupo, la que tenía media cabeza rapada. Me había hablado mucho de ella, lo lesbiana que era, que tampoco había que ser una experta en la materia para darse cuenta… A parte, me miraba siempre como si me desnudara… Tendría que pensarme esto del trío si es con ella...

\- ¿En quién? - pregunté mientras la escuchaba respirar hondo antes de soltar el nombre que menos esperaba oír.

\- Había pensado en… Cosima.

Y menos mal que estaba siendo una llama telefónica y no pudo verme la cara, porque, seguramente, me delataría.

* * *

 **¡Holita!**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Qué os gustaría que pasara? ¿Trío sí? ¿Trío no? Delphine está bastante despierta en el mundo sexual últimamente, ¿aceptará o no?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que me lo digáis en los comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles que viene!**


	12. Capítulo 12 ¿Dónde caben dos caben tres?

_Capítulo 12. ¿Dónde caben dos caben tres?_

Emi, Cosima y yo. Las tres en un aula de la facultad de ciencias, Cosima estaba sentada detrás de una mesa, mirándose las manos sin saber qué decir, yo estaba intentando distraerme mirando a otro lado, el suelo, el techo, las demás mesas… todo era interesante para mi vista en esos momentos, y Emi estaría rezando para que le dijera que sí.

Era raro, rarísimo, no sabía si quería que la de rastas aceptara o que lo rechazara. Estaba viviendo una situación muy extraña, me gustaban las dos, tenía que admitirlo, cada una tenía algo especial que las hacía únicas para mí, y parece ser que no podía estar sin ninguna. Iba a acabar volviéndome loca, porque a pesar de haber intentado quedarme solo con mi novia, que para eso lo era, quedarme con la parte romántica, con los besos que nos dábamos, con cada vez que hacíamos el amor… Y, entonces, la de rastas aparecía para tirarlo todo al suelo y hacerme caer a mí también, hacer que me derritiera en su piel. Porque yo sabía que lo de Cosima no era sólo sexo, eran millones de experiencias las que sufría mi cuerpo con tan solo el roce de sus dedos, con tan solo el aliento que salía de sus labios cada vez que se acercaba para besarme.

Emi me comentó que la fantasía con Cosima le vino el día que fuimos a verla tocar, que se lo imaginó y se excitó mucho, y cómo ya había tenido la aventura con la de gafas antes, pues que, aunque le daba miedo admitirlo delante de mí, había despertado en ella la curiosidad otra vez. Y me debería haber molestado, pero no lo hizo, porque yo también tuve curiosidad en Cosima, y esa curiosidad se había extinguido hace mucho tiempo sin que mi novia lo supiera. Cada vez que pensaba en esa situación había una parte de mí que se apagaba y pensaba que era lo peor del mundo, porque en realidad estaba engañándolas a las dos, de una manera u otra. Pero cuando los labios gruesos de Emi me besaban se me olvidaba todo, y no hablar de cuando lo hacían los expertos de Cosima. Mi mente desconectaba y, simplemente, se dejaba llevar.

Estaba muy incómoda en esa sala, y Cosima debía estarlo también, porque nos acostábamos ya juntas a espaldas de Emi, ¿nos íbamos a acostar también en frente de ella? Y algo que me asustaba era si la mujer se daría cuenta de ello. Levanté la mirada y rechacé mi pensamiento de Cosima nerviosa, estaba sonriendo traviesa a Emi, jugando con uno de los anillos de sus dedos.

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo que me tire a la amiga de mi hermana? - me señaló aun con el mismo gesto en su rostro. ¿Cómo puede disimular tan bien? ¿Y por qué esa frase unida a esa sonrisa pícara convirtió mis piernas en gelatina?

\- Te estoy proponiendo que nos folles a las dos. - ¡Emi! Dios santo…

Me di la vuelta mirando una estantería del laboratorio mientras tapaba mi boca e intentaba normalizar mi respiración, porque los nervios que me entraron no eran normales. Creo que nunca he escuchado a mi chica decir esa palabra. Bueno, vale, no me alarmaré, la he usado yo también, igual es Cosima la que te hace decirla con solo su presencia. Escuché a Cosima reírse y me volví de nuevo para mirarla.

\- ¿Y qué piensas tú de esto, Delphine? - ¿Qué qué pienso? Pienso que te odio un poquito ahora mismo. ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmada ante esta situación? ¿Por qué aceptaría hacer esto?

\- Si Emi quiere hacerlo, yo también quiero hacerlo. - dije intentando mantener una voz neutra para que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¿Y qué está permitido que haga con tu novia… y contigo? - preguntó ahora mirando a mi chica que sonrió al escucharla, aunque la pausa que hizo mi oído la captó perfectamente.

\- Todo está permitido.

\- ¿Todo? - levantó una ceja sonriendo de lado y volviendo la mirada a donde yo estaba.

\- Siempre que Delphine lo vea bien… - Emi me extendió su mano para que la agarrara y me pegó a ella rodeando mi cintura, dando un suave beso en mi mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de Cosima, que me estaba desnudando con los ojos.

\- Tranquila, nunca haría a Delphine hacer algo que no quisiera… - nuestros ojos conectaron y mi respiración se agitó. Seamos sinceras, hace conmigo lo que quiere y más. Y yo dejo que lo haga sin poner resistencia alguna.

Habíamos tenido tres días para hablarlo, y esos tres días son los que tardé en decirle que aceptaba cumplir su fantasía. Porque tuve que pensarlo muchísimo, primero el hacer un trío, dos mujeres conmigo, dos mujeres manteniendo relaciones sexuales conmigo en el mismo momento, en el mismo instante, dos mujeres con las que me había acostado por separado… Era raro para mí, muy raro, nunca lo había pensado. Mi mente empezó a imaginarse a estas dos chicas conmigo, y contra todo pronóstico, me gustó.

Tras el paso de aceptar que un trío sería una experiencia agradable y placentera, vino el problema que tenía nombre: Cosima. Lo deseaba, no podía negarlo, la culpa de este despertar sexual en realidad fue de ella, y el querer experimentar esta nueva situación también era más por ella.

En vez de pensar en compartir la experiencia con Emi, pensaba en compartir esa experiencia con Cosima. Creo que me sabía mejor su cuerpo que el de mi propia novia, y me daba mucho miedo que se notara que ya había algo entre nosotras. Que Emi se diera cuenta me aterraba, y, al mismo tiempo, me excitaba.

* * *

\- Cosima tiene un piercing en el pezón, era sexy antes, ahora lo debe ser más porque digamos que ha aumentado bastante su talla de sujetador, ¿me entiendes? - Emi me guiñó un ojo divertida moviendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - el piercing del pezón, qué bien me lo conozco, que sorpresa se llevará cuando descubra que hay otro nuevo…

\- Sí, y también debo advertirte que es muy buena en esto del sexo… - oh, otra novedad… - Si era buena hace cuatro años… ahora no me lo quiero imaginar con la práctica. Además conozco a gente que se ha acostado con ella después y me lo confirman, así que… - sí, por ejemplo, su ex novia.

Y, de repente, me vino algo horrible a la cabeza, ¿estará haciendo esto Cosima por despecho? ¿Estará teniendo esta aventura conmigo solo para devolvérsela a Emi? ¿Seré yo la única de las dos que siente algo más allá del sexo?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y mi chica fue a abrir, se habría encontrado el portal abierto, para variar en el edificio de Emi. Cosima entró en el salón y se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome divertida sin mostrar sus dientes, y escuché a mi novia decir que iba a por algo de beber a la cocina, dejándonos solas.

\- Me muero por ver su cara cuando vea cómo te corres conmigo… - se acercó a mí, pero yo me mantuve seria. ¿La frase? Muy erótica, pero la nueva teoría sobre la relación Cosima/Emi que tenía parecía que cobraba fuerzas…

\- ¿Por qué has aceptado hacer esto? - pregunté en un susurro sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo has aceptado tú? - me preguntó con su ceja levantada y aun sonriendo.

En ese momento llegó Emi, puso tres copas en la mesilla del café y las llenó con una botella de vino. Me entregó una a mí, otra a Cosima y tras coger la suya se sentó al lado de la de rastas en el sofá, dejando a la invitada entre las dos.

Las dos empezaron a hablar, yo me mantuve en silencio analizando la situación, Cosima parecía relajada, hablaba sonriendo todo el rato, moviendo sus manos y bebiendo de su copa. ¿Se la quería devolver a Emi? Bebí de mi copa intentando relajarme, parar esos pensamientos que de repente me atormentaban.

Emi era atrevida, Cosima era atrevida, ¿yo lo era? Aquí nos habíamos acostado todas con todas, aunque la de los ojos azules no lo supiera. Entonces en mitad de una frase, ésta última agarró la barbilla de la de rastas con un dedo, haciendo que se girara para mirarla y la besó.

Y eso también fue raro, ver a Emi y a Cosima besándose. La mano de Emi se deslizó hasta la mejilla de Cosima, manteniéndola en su dirección mientras la besaba, y pude ver hasta como sus lenguas pasaban a la boca de la otra. Un beso muy excitante de ver, pegué un respingo cuando noté la cálida mano de Cosima en mi muslo, la mano que no sujetaba su copa, colándose en el interior de mis muslos, acariciándolos.

\- Ven aquí. -escuché la voz de Emi, la miré que se había separado de Cosima y ambas me estaban observando, me acerqué a ella y, frente a la de rastas, a milímetros de su cara me empezó a besar, escuché a mi chica jadear, y mi amante cambiar su mano de sitio y notar como la subía por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi pelo, enredando sus dedos en mis rizos.

Giró mi cabeza, rompiendo el beso con Emi y, con un rápido movimiento, llegó hasta mis labios, besándome profundamente, yo jadeé contra su boca porque estaba siendo demasiado bueno de repente. Las dos besaban diferente, eso ya lo sabía yo, pero ahora que el cambio había sido tan directo lo noté mejor. Cosima era experta en besos pasionales, Emi era más suave, pero ambas sabían dar cada beso en su momento.

La mano de Emi fue hacia mi camiseta, y fui la primera en perder una prenda, al mismo tiempo que se ocupaba en dejar las copas de cada una de nuevo en la mesa. Se inclinó sobre Cosima, empezando a besarle el cuello, mientras esta colaba una mano bajo su camiseta, al mismo tiempo que yo volvía a capturar sus labios con los míos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo cuando jadeo contra mi boca.

Era una mezcla de brazos, manos queriendo tocar nuevas partes, y labios besando a la vez que se estaba siendo besado en otros lugares. La mano de Cosima se coló en mi sujetador agarrando mi pecho, apretándolo entre sus dedos, mientras la otra estaba entretenida agarrando el culo de mi novia, o eso es lo que yo veía. Mis manos desabrochaban los pantalones de ambas, mientras que Emi le quitaba la camiseta a la de rastas y la suya propia.

Las tres en sujetador, Emi se levantó y se quitó su pantalón, y empezó a tirar del de Cosima para que bajara por sus piernas. Yo imité a Emi, quitándome el mío de pie frente al sofá, mirando a la de rastas observándonos a las dos. Mi chica me agarró la cara para besarme profundamente frente a la morena, que seguía en su misma posición y quitándose su prenda interior superior.

Emi la miró y se arrodilló en el suelo entre las piernas de la chica mientras ésta se deslizaba hacia delante quedando sentada en el filo del sofá, y yo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer mi novia, lamer el piercing del que me habló antes. Yo me puse detrás de Emi mirando a Cosima suspirar mientras le estimulaban los pechos tanto con la boca como con la mano, y la besé furiosa, inclinándome sobre ella, porque me acababa de acordar de mi nueva hipótesis otra vez, y estaba odiando que me pusiera tan cachonda esta situación con las dos. Mordí su labio al separarme de ella, y ella me sonrío traviesa medio suspirando mientras se echaba hacia atrás aun disfrutando de la lengua de Emi. Me quité lo que me quedaba de ropa frente a ella, notando como le cambiaba la expresión al verme desnuda ya, mordiéndose el labio contemplándome. Emi paró, se giró para mirarme y sonrió cuando se volvió para ver la expresión de Cosima.

\- Está buena, ¿eh? - empezó a fardar la de los ojos azules.

\- Me encantaría saber ya cómo sabe, poder degustarla… -dijo con la voz ronca, recorriéndome con la mirada… ¡qué bien sabía disimular! Maldita seas, Cosima.

\- Siéntate, Del… - Emi agarró mi mano mientras se levantaba y me sentaba en el sofá junto a Cosima, al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto a ésta para que se arrodillara al suelo frente a mí, que lo hizo en un solo segundo.

Las manos de Cosima ahora estaban en mis muslos, y volvía a mirar mi intimidad mientras abría mis piernas. Y en esos momentos notaba todo el deseo que sentía por mí, rechacemos la hipótesis de momento. Emi se puso de rodillas a mi lado en el sofá y me besó los labios muy lento, al mismo tiempo que estiraba un brazo y agarraba la cabeza de Cosima para acercarla a mí. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque no pude cerrar los ojos, al igual que mi novia no pudo apartar la mirada de cómo Cosima abría la boca para empezar a "degustarme".

Solté un largo gemido, separándome de la boca de Emi mientras miraba directamente a la de gafas mientras Emi se deslizaba hacia abajo para ponerse al lado de ella, apartando más mis piernas si podían, y sacando su lengua para empezar a acariciar mi clítoris a la vez que Cosima.

La de rastas bajó y metió su lengua dentro de mí, y eso sí que nunca lo había hecho, y la de los ojos azules se entretuvo con mi clítoris. Maldita Cosima, ¡joder! Se separó de mí y se puso a mirarme pícara, mientras introducía un solo dedo dentro de mí, Emi estaba muy entretenida como para percatarse de la mirada que me echaba la de rastas. Arqueó su dedo dentro de mí, empezando a acariciarme el puñetero punto G al mismo tiempo que introducía otro más.

La maldecía internamente porque empezó a darme rápidas y muy precisas embestidas con sus dedos, mientras Emi succionaba mi clítoris y yo movía mis caderas hacia ellas. Y Cosima consiguió que me corriera en sus dedos volviendo a curvarlos. Mi novia abrió mucho los ojos apartándose de mi lentamente mientras pasaba su mirada de mí a una orgullosa chica con sus gafas aun puestas, que cogía distraídamente una de las copas y bebía un sorbo, a la vez que sacaba sus dedos de dentro de mí y los introducía ahora en la boca de Emi, que los aceptó gustosa.

Con sus dedos aun en la boca de mi chica escaló por mi cuerpo para besarme en los labios lentamente. Yo le mordí el suyo inferior, fuerte, por vacilar delante de Emi y ella me sonrió traviesa, porque sabía que le había pillado. Normalmente se entretenía más, pero yo ya había comprobado que sabía darme rápidos orgasmos si se lo proponía.

Acaricié su pecho con mi mano a la vez que hacía que Emi subiera también a mi boca comenzando a besarme mientras Cosima nos miraba. Y eran micro-expresiones, pero me percaté de ellas. A la de rastas no le gustaba ni un pelo cuando Emi me besaba, y ya me di cuenta el día que fuimos a verla tocar con su grupo. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello, mientras Emi seguía besando mi boca. Me sería tan fácil reconocer los labios de ambas tan solo con su simple roce en mi piel…

Entonces, sus dientes se hincaron en mi cuello haciendo que acabara soltando la boca de mi novia para gemir. Emi se quedó mirando cómo me mordía y besaba el cuello, y bajó su vista por el cuerpo de Cosima y lanzó sus manos hacia las caderas de ella para deshacerse de sus bragas. Enterró su mano entre las piernas de Cosima y se quedó quieta.

\- Uh… esto es nuevo… - sonrió a la morena que se separó de mi cuello para mirarla con su gesto travieso.

\- Sí… y muy reciente, solo una persona ha tenido el placer de tocarlo… - guiñó a Emi. Vale, nueva hipótesis, creo que solo ha aceptado lo del trío para soltar esas indirectas que solo significan algo para mí. - Me han dicho que en la lengua se siente muy bien… - Zorra.

Emi decidió que fuéramos a su cama, y nada más llegamos tumbó a Cosima en ella para empezar a devorarle la entrepierna mientras la otra soltaba gemidos de placer mirándome fijamente y agarrando el pelo de mi novia a la vez que movía sus caderas contra ella. ZORRA.

Empecé a andar sobre la cama de rodillas, para acabar sobre la cabeza de la de rastas, que me dedicó otra sonrisa traviesa al mismo tiempo que agarraba mi culo para atraerlo a su cara, pero no dejé que lo hiciera. Me quedé mirándola, levantando mi ceja, manteniendo sus manos contra el colchón tras haberlas quitado de mis nalgas, y fui bajando lentamente, tentándola, acariciando sus labios con mi intimidad y su lengua que salía a buscarme.

Gruñó y gimió al mismo tiempo al no conseguir lo que quería, y entonces decidí empezar un movimiento de caderas contra su boca, y no fui suave, para nada, ella no se quejó y empezó a lamerme como ella sabía mientras yo seguía concentrada en mi propio balanceo. En un momento miré hacia atrás para ver a Emi aun entre los muslos de la morena, y masturbándose a sí misma, ella también estaba desnuda ya.

Me levanté de encima de Cosima, y fui detrás de Emi tumbándome boca arriba bajo sus piernas, y le hice lo mismo que estaba haciéndole a la de rastas hace unos segundos, porque se arrodillo dejando de hacerle caso a la chica, que se sentó y noté su mano debajo de mi cara, penetrando a Emi con sus dedos. Escuché a mi novia gemir, mientras Cosima la penetraba y yo lamía su clítoris. Subí mi mirada sobre el colchón y vi la húmeda intimidad de mi amante, y subí un brazo para empezar a acariciar su piercing, escuchando un jadeo de su boca.

Empecé a colarme entre las piernas de Emi, subiendo hacia arriba, necesitaba morder ese accesorio que portaba el clítoris de Cosima, y hacer que se corra como ella había hecho conmigo. Las dos me miraban mientras subía, y abrí mi boca para empezar a lamer esa zona tan mojada de la de rastas, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba Emi con mis dedos haciendo que las dos soltaran un gemido.

Y tras un rato otorgándoles placer a las dos chicas, noté como una mano apretaba mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que Cosima dejaba de moverse sobre mí, al tener esa bolita de su pendiente entre mis dientes y tirar de ella escuchando y sintiendo su orgasmo. Y justo en ese momento Emi también lo sufrió. Acababa de darle un orgasmo a dos mujeres a la vez, parece que esto se me empezaba a dar bien.

De repente me encontraba entre esas dos mujeres, mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Cosima que estaba completamente pegada a mi espalda, y sintiendo los labios de Emi en mi cuello, que estaba frente a mí, también contra mi cuerpo. La de rastas también besaba mi cuello, bajando sus manos por mis costados, y haciendo que separara mis piernas para colarse entre ellas desde atrás.

Gimió con su boca abierta contra mi cuello mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de mí, y mi mano agarró su cadera, pegándola más contra mí mientras soltaba yo otro gemido. La mano de Emi bajó por mi vientre y también se coló entre mis piernas mientras me besaba en los labios.

No sabía lo que iban a hacer hasta que escuché a Cosima susurrarme en el oído que si me duele, paraban. Me quedé quieta notando otros dos dedos entrando dentro de mí, los de Emi. Respiré profundo y noté como la de rastas rodeaba mi cintura empezando a acariciar mi clítoris lentamente sobre la mano de Emi. Cuando dejé escapar el gemido de entre mis labios las dos empezaron, al mismo ritmo, a salir y entrar dentro de mí.

Una de mis manos seguía en la cadera de la de gafas, que aun no se las había quitado, y notaba en una de mis nalgas lo mojada que estaba, y la otra mano en el hombro de Emi, agarrándolo, mientras las tres seguíamos de rodillas en la cama y me penetraban con sus dedos. Mi chica volvia a besar mis labios, yo intentaba devolverle el beso como podía entre gemidos.

Los labios de Cosima se deslizaron por mi cuello hacia mi mejilla, besándola y, lo siento por Emi, pero necesitaba esa boca. Fue muy fácil girar mi rostro, y atrapar sus labios con los míos, soltar un gemido que ahogo su boca contra la mía. Mi mano subió hasta su nuca, acercándola más a mí para que me permitiera profundizar ese beso. Emi aprovechó para besar mi pecho, que con esa postura se alzó, permitiéndole un mejor acceso.

Empecé a gemir entre dientes, notando el sudor en mi frente, el sudor de Cosima en mi espalda, el sudor de Emi en mis pechos… No iba a aguantar mucho más, estaba siendo muy intenso todo, cuando entre las dos me agarraron porque mis piernas no podían sostenerme más en ese momento.

* * *

Me desperté por una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo. ¿Había sido un sueño? Giré mi rostro a mi izquierda para encontrarme a Emi durmiendo profundamente, y noté otra vez esa sensación extraña, que igual ya no era tan extraña y podía identificarla.

Me giré a mi derecha para encontrarme con los grandes ojos de Cosima mirándome fijamente en la oscuridad de la noche, se mordía el labio y su mano… su mano se estaba moviendo muy lento sobre mi intimidad. Abrí levemente mis piernas para darle más espacio, y me sonrío.

\- Está dormida, ¿verdad? - me susurró muy flojito, yo asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía mirándola, no pude evitar jadear levemente cuando la yema de sus dedos empezaron a estimular mi clítoris. - Shhh… - su mano libre se puso sobre mi boca, ambas mirándonos muy cerca, cerré mis ojos un momento porque ahora me había penetrado con dos dedos, e iba muy lento, demasiado lento. - No podemos hacer ruido… no queremos que se despierte y me pille follándote… - yo negué mientras abría otra vez los ojos mirándola. - Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en eso… ¿Vas a estar calladita? - yo asentí antes de que soltara ya mi boca y pasara su lengua por mis labios echándose hacia atrás cuando quise besarla entreabriendo los míos.

Iba muy despacio, y menos mal, sino haría mucho ruido, porque estaba muy mojada. Me sonreía, sabía el poder que tenía sobre mí, arqueó sus dedos y tuve que morderme el labio, se me escapó un flojo gemido cuando su boca empezó también a besar mis pechos.

Y volvió a ponerse a mi altura, medio echada sobre mí, tapándome la boca, mirándome fijamente a los ojos sonriendo mientras su brazo iba muy lento mientras sus dedos entraban y los terminaba de penetrar con un movimiento seco. Murmuré un "oh, Dios" que no se escuchó contra su mano.

\- Quién te toca mejor… ¿Yo o ella? - volvió a susurrar.

\- Tú… - murmuré. - Tú la mejor… - pude apreciar su sonrisa otra vez mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de mí.

Y así estuvo hasta que sufrí un orgasmo muy potente, ¿habrá sido por el tiempo que estuvo haciéndomelo? Joder, no lo sé. Subió su otra mano a mi boca, y me miraba con mucho deseo, agitada. Yo sabía lo que quería, y quién soy yo para negarme a sus deseos.

Alguien tenía que limpiar esos dedos, ¿no?

* * *

Cosima se había ido después de otra sesión que tuvimos las dos solas, pero esta vez en el salón, y Emi me despertó con besos por la espalda, estaba contenta.

\- Eres la mejor… ayer me sorprendiste gratamente… ¿Te gustó? - me preguntó cuando me giré para mirarla a los ojos, yo le asentí. - ¿No se te hizo raro? Tenía mis dudas… sobre todo porque es la hermana de Alison e igual se te incomodaba, pero sabía que Cosima había hecho estas cosas y que aceptaría.

\- ¿Cosima ha hecho tríos antes?

\- Yo creo que sí. ¿No se le notaba? Si ella llevaba el mando todo el rato, a parte, me ponía mucho cuando hacía que te corrieras, ya te dije que era muy buena en la cama. - empezó a besar mi cuello. - Parece que le gusta morder… - sus dedo pasó por mi cuello y me levanté para mirarme en un espejo de la habitación de Emi mientras la escuchaba reírse.

"Joder, Cosima…" me lamenté mientras me miraba en el espejo el moratón de mi cuello al mismo tiempo que me percataba que tenía otro en el pecho. Entonces escuché que la risa de Emi subía de volumen y me giré para verla mirarme la parte baja de mi espalda. ¡¿En serio?! Me giré para mirar en el espejo otro en una de mis nalgas. ¿Qué me pasa que no me entero cuando me hacen marcas? Obviamente todas eran de Cosima, Emi no mordía. Me iba a cargar a Cosima. ¿Y cuándo me mordió en el culo? Al menos Emi no parecía molesta con los moratones, es más, la idea de traer a la de rastas aquí también fue suya.

Llegué rápidamente a casa de Cosima, tras haberme dado una ducha. Alison me dijo que se iba a quedar en casa de Donnie, así que tenía excusa para no estar en casa, además, ¿qué hacía Cosima mordiéndome el culo? ¿Y por qué estaba tan molesta con eso? Y lo peor, lo que me atormentaba, ¿era una venganza para Emi?

Me abrió la puerta y, en un principio estaba seria, con un cigarro entre los labios, con sus rastas mojadas, una camiseta ancha y no estaba segura si llevaba algún pantalón puesto o iba en bragas, aunque recé para que no llevara nada.

Cuando me vio sonrió mientras expulsaba humo por la nariz mientras agarraba el cigarro con sus dedos, y le agarré de la camiseta haciendo que subiera hasta mí para poder besarla mientras entraba dentro de su casa. Cuando introduje mi lengua en su boca pude saborear la droga en su boca, y es que, realmente, toda ella era una droga para mí, pude oler su gel, toda limpia, y me encantaba.

\- Mmmm… - rió suavemente, cuando solté sus labios, manteniéndola cerca de mí, seguramente estaría de puntillas en ese momento. - ¿Ya me echas de menos?

La llevé hasta el sofá y me puse sobre su regazo quitándome la camiseta ante su atenta mirada, y me incliné para volver a besarla, notando su mano por mi costado, quemando mi piel, la otra aun sujetando su cigarro.

Maldita sea por siempre, claro que le echaba ya de menos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que voy tarde hoy, pero bueno, sigue siendo Miércoles, así que bien.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el famoso trío? ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Qué teorías tenéis? ¿Dudáis de Cosima o realmente le gusta Delphine?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Capítulo 13 Decisiones

_Capítulo 13. Decisiones._

Cosima era muy traviesa, muy atrevida, y una experta disimulando. Yo, en cambio, sentía que me moría cada vez que soltaba de las suyas. Le encantaba jugar, y, cuando no estábamos en el momento, igual podía verle la gracia, pero en el instante me ponía nerviosa, y me sentía mal por Emi que no pillaba nada.

En ese preciso momento tomábamos algo en un bar sentadas tranquilamente, habíamos vuelto a quedar las tres juntas, y fuimos allí tras haber ido a ver la maldita película de miedo que querían ver en el cine. Estábamos bien, riéndonos y disfrutando, hasta que se les ocurrió a las dos pedir una botella para hacer una ronda de chupitos, jugar al "yo nunca", ¿en qué momento me metí aquí?

\- Vale, empiezo yo… - Cosima se frotó las manos sonriendo traviesa mientras Emi reía rellenando los vasos, las tres los cogimos y la de rastas nos miró a las dos. - Yo nunca… he experimentado para saber mi orientación sexual.

Cosima no, Emi no, obviamente, yo sí. Las dos sonrieron mirándome.

\- Interesante… - escuché la suave risa de mi novia antes de que ella soltara una frase. - Yo nunca he estado toda una noche despierta manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Ya sabéis que me quedo dormida muy pronto... - se empezó a reír con Cosima, mientras ella bebía y yo tuve que beber otra vez. - Oh, creo que no me has contado cosas de tus actividades sexuales pasadas, cariño. - se acercó para darme un corto beso en los labios.

Sí, "actividades sexuales pasadas", miré a la de gafas que me miraba divertida con una ceja levantada. Nunca jamás le he dicho a Emi que ella fue mi primera vez, y tampoco le he mencionado nunca ninguna relación anterior, así que simplemente pensaría que sí que había tenido algo.

\- Te toca, Delphine. - Cosima se cambió de postura para estar mirándome directamente. - Algo que nunca hayas hecho… - mordí mi labio nerviosa pensando qué decir…

\- Yo nunca… - ¿y qué digo? Bueno, iré a algo básico… - Yo nunca lo he hecho con un chico. - Las dos bebieron, y me quedé boquiabierta mirando a las dos. - ¡¿En serio?! - las dos se rieron a carcajadas, de Cosima no me lo esperaba, la verdad.

\- Fue horrible. - lo dijeron a la vez, y se rieron más fuerte.

\- ¿No habéis dicho que nunca habéis experimentado para saber vuestra orientación sexual?

\- No fue experimentar para mí, fue solo curiosidad.

\- Igual, añado que iba muy borracha. - Cosima levantó su vaso para chocarlo con el de Emi y volvieron a beber. - Yo nunca he pedido que me follen duro. - sonrió de medio lado mirándome de reojo como yo bebía, y Emi me miraba sorprendida y divertida sin beber, yo me escondí detrás de mi mano sintiéndome avergonzada por la revelación ante mi novia.

\- Oh, ¡eso me lo tienes que contar! Así que duro, ¿eh? - me sonrió Emi ampliamente mientras me cogía las manos mirándome a los ojos, se empezó a reír al verme antes de plantarme otro beso en los labios, esta vez más largo. - Vamos, no seas tímida.

¿Qué no sea tímida? Primero, Cosima haciendo que sintiera vergüenza mandando indirectas muy disimuladas de cómo me lo hace detrás de Emi, y luego, la otra chica besándome siempre que quería delante de la de gafas.

\- Yo nunca… -empezó Emi aun divertida. - … he usado juguetes en mis relaciones sexuales. - sólo bebimos Cosima y yo. - ¡Oh, Dios, has tenido una vida sexual muy activa! De Cosima ya me lo imaginaba, vamos a tener una charla de tus aventuras… - se empezó a reír mientras su mano buscaba mi costado para hacerme cosquillas. - Te toca.

\- Mmmm… - empecé a pensar sin saber qué decir. - Yo nunca lo he hecho con más de dos personas a la vez. - Cosima bebió y recibí un guiño de su parte cuando la miré, Emi no bebió.

\- Yo nunca… - la de rastas se lamió los labios, pensativa. - Yo nunca… mmmm… - siguió a lo suyo, madre mía, ¿qué estaría pensando? - Jo, he hecho tantas cosas que no sé qué decir…

\- Di una frase cualquiera, y si lo has hecho bebe también. - sugirió Emi, oh, eso daba más abanico de posibilidades de ponerme roja.

Miré a la de rastas de reojo, con su sonrisa traviesa y su mirada de "todo eso te lo he hecho yo". ¿Cuánto más estaríamos aquí metidas?

* * *

Como todas las veces que nos habíamos visto las tres, Cosima insistió en acompañar a Emi a su casa y luego irnos las dos juntas. Ella lo llamaba "Sistema de Protección de las Mujeres" o "SPM", yo lo llamaba "Quiero Quedarme a Solas Contigo" o "QQSC".

\- Oye… - la escuché hablar tras unos minutos de silencio, simplemente paseando. - ¿Te ha molestado lo del "yo nunca"?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no, no te preocupes por eso. Creo que se intuye que habré estado con mil mujeres antes que con ella… - intenté quitarle importancia, y di otra calada de mi cigarro continuando mirando al frente, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, pensamientos que me atormentaban desde hace varios días.

\- Igualmente, lo siento, pero es que no soporto cuando te besa… - susurró y yo giré mi cabeza para mirarla, y encontrarme con sus ojos devolviéndome una mirada de dolor.

\- Lo siento… - susurré yo también, y noté cómo me temblaba el labio. - Siento la situación… estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien… pero no paro de liarla una y otra vez…

\- Tranquila, voy a esperarte lo que haga falta… - sentí su mano deslizando sus dedos por los míos, era la primera vez que agarraba mi mano mientras andábamos, yo miré nuestros dedos entrelazados y apreté su mano. - Tienes la mano helada. - sonrió intentando calmar la situación mientras llegábamos al edificio y nos metíamos en el ascensor. - ¿A qué piso va, señorita? - bromeó.

\- Al quinto. - contesté siguiéndole la broma y llevándome de su parte una expresión feliz, íbamos a su piso.

* * *

Necesitaba a mi amiga, necesitaba desahogarme un poco, porque sino iba a explotar. Era aun temprano cuando entré a mi piso, Alison estaba en el sofá viendo una película con su pijama ya puesto. Me senté al lado de ella, y me miró preocupada cuando notó que estaba llorando.

\- Oh, Dios, Delphine, ¿qué pasa? - se acercó para abrazarme acariciando mi pelo.

\- Ali… me estoy enamorando… - sollocé contra su hombro mientras se separaba solo para poder verme la cara y limpiarme las lágrimas que caían.

\- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? - sonrió intentando calmarme, pero borró su sonrisa cuando negué. - Emi es una chica genial, ¿por qué va a ser malo?

\- No es de Emi de quien me estoy enamorando. - Alison abrió la boca sorprendida. - Estoy engañando a Emi con otra. - solté, sin más, mirando mis manos, era lo mejor, hacerlo rápido, y al no escuchar respuesta miré a mi amiga que estaba en shock. - Lo sé, soy lo peor…

\- Si no te gusta Emi, ¿por qué no la has dejado?

\- Porque sí que me gustaba… - susurré con la voz apagada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo la estás engañando? - me preguntó y yo miré sus ojos, sin saber qué responder.

\- Mucho tiempo… desde que empezamos a salir… - Alison se llevó una mano a la frente mientras cogía aire.

\- ¿De qué tipo de engaño estamos hablando? ¿Te has acostado con la otra?

\- Sí... - Alison pasó su mano a su boca, sé que no se lo podía creer, la conocía tanto ya...

\- ¿Quién es? - yo negué con la cabeza, no podía decírselo, no ahora. - ¿Con quién quieres estar? - cambió la pregunta.

\- No lo sé… - rompí otra vez a llorar. - Es difícil, muy difícil, me cuesta mucho aclararme… - Alison se acercó a mí y me abrazó de nuevo acariciándome el pelo.

\- Habla con Emi de vuestra relación, a ver si te convence de seguir o no… Yo te veo bien con ella… No sé, igual me equivoco. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - escuché que me hablaba con voz cálida.

\- Me daba miedo… ha sido una locura todo… - seguía abrazada a ella, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. - Y cuando empecé con Emi tampoco sabía con qué rumbo iba a ir nuestra relación… Pensé que igual había sido un desliz y acabaría pronto, pero no… es muy fuerte lo que siento…

\- ¿De verdad te estás enamorando de la nueva chica? - me cortó.

\- Sí… - suspiré mirándola de nuevo, y ella agarró mi mano. - Como jamás pensé que podría hacerlo…

\- ¿No quieres dejar a Emi porque te da pena? - volvió a preguntar. Sí, era eso, obviamente tenía mucho cariño a la chica, y me entristecía pensar en acabar la relación. Asentí con la cabeza y ella dejó que la volviera a abrazar, quedándonos ahora en silencio.

* * *

\- Acércate un poco... - me pidió Cosima mientras estaba apoyada contra una estantería del sótano de la biblioteca general, yo di un paso para delante sonriendo. - Un poco más... - en el siguiente paso me quedé más cerca de su cuerpo. - Un poquito más… - su dedo se coló por la cintura de mi pantalón, para tirar de él y pegarme a ella.

\- ¿Más? - pregunté rozando mi nariz con la suya, y ella asintió sonriendo con su lengua entre los dientes. Yo me acerqué más, hasta que nuestras bocas se rozaban. - ¿Más? - pregunté divertida apoyando mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza en el estante que quedaba a su altura.

\- Por favor… - se lamió los labios e imite su gesto antes de pegar nuestros labios muy lento. Ella agarró hábilmente mi labio inferior entre los suyos mientras sus manos se apoyaban en mi cintura pegándome a ella más si se podía. Rompí el beso cuando nuestro beso profundizó y se escuchó el sonido por la biblioteca. - Estamos solas… - me sonrió, y yo reí nerviosa antes de volver a besarla de la misma forma, pero esta vez acariciando su cuello. - Alison por casualidad no saldrá esta noche, ¿no? Puedes venir a mi casa… - su dedo pasó de mi cuello al escote que llevaba ese día mientras me sonreía traviesa.

-Sí, sale esta noche, pero tengo una mala noticia… -hice una pausa de tensión antes de continuar. - Tengo la regla. - me reí cuando protestó echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¡No! ¿Otra vez? ¿No la tuviste hace poco? - me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sé que estaba de broma.

\- Sí, el mes pasado. - ella se rió enseñando de nuevo su lengua entre sus dientes, y yo la besé, no podía estar sin hacerlo cuando hacía ese gesto.

-Bueno, esta noche estamos solas tú y yo… - me empecé a reír a carcajadas, la tonta de ella estaba hablándole a su mano. - Es broma, puedes venir si quieres también. Te preparo un té y vemos una película con una mantita. ¿Quieres?

\- Claro que quiero. -sonreí dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Ese fue el plan, y eso hicimos, me dejó elegir película a mí, lo cual significaba que íbamos a ver un drama romántico, aunque acabé llorando. Al menos tenía a mi lado a Cosima que me abrazaba todo el rato y me daba besos mientras reía suavemente al verme así, limpiándome con sus dedos las lágrimas.

La miré mientras seguíamos con la película, y sí, no podía estar negándolo más tiempo, estaba enamorada de ella. Eso ya era irremediable. En ese momento, me miró y me sonrió acercándose para darme un corto beso en los labios y acariciarme el pelo mientras volvía a apoyarme en su hombro. Agarré su mano libre y entrelacé nuestros dedos sintiendo lo cálida y suave que era mientras movía la yema de los míos sobre su piel. Toda ella era suave.

Igual ya hacía un mes y medio del trío, no lo sabía exactamente, y desde entonces tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, y mi sentimiento por Emi se fue apagando, mientras que por Cosima cada vez suspiraba más. Muchas noches he subido, una vez Alison estaba ya acostada, porque entre semana nos veíamos menos, y la necesitaba, necesitaba sus labios y sentirla contra mi cuerpo, para después volver a bajar a mi habitación y simplemente seguir pensando en ella y en las sonrisas que me dedicaba entre beso y beso, antes de quedarme dormida.

La necesitaba cada segundo, mientras a Emi cada vez la veía menos. Sus besos ya no me decían nada, sus caricias no producían ninguna reacción en mi cuerpo… Mi piel ahora necesitaba esas manos llenas de anillos y esos labios que siempre han encajado con los míos.

Y la idea que estaba en mi cabeza desde hace varios días, concretamente cuando hablé con Alison, necesitaba compartirla con esta chica de pelo lleno de rastas.

\- Voy a dejar a Emi, Cosima… - susurré. - No quiero que digas nada ahora, solo necesito que lo sepas… - ella apretó mi mano y besó mi frente.

Y estas cosas era lo que me gustaba de ella, me respetaba tanto… Le pido que no diga nada, y no lo hace, y probablemente tendrá mil preguntas o mil cosas que decir sobre ello. ¿Quién iba a decirme que iba a acabar así con la hermana rebelde de mi amiga? La que hacía siempre lo que quería, la que trepaba árboles, la que se partió una vez el brazo porque se cayó de uno haciendo el tonto para darnos un susto a Alison y a mí desde la ventana, la que me volvió loca de adolescente cuando la pillamos con su amiga en la habitación, la que hizo que descubriera que me gustaban las mujeres, la que aceleraba mi pulso con cada beso que me regalaba, la que sabía cómo hacerme el amor perfectamente, la que me abrazaba y acariciaba para que me quedara dormida o simplemente hacerme sentir bien…

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? - me preguntó rompiendo mis pensamientos mientras me dejaba abrazar por ella en el sofá cuando acabó la película.

\- No sé si Alison vuelve a dormir o no… - susurré contra su pecho, ella estaba tumbada sobre unos cojines y yo entre sus brazos. Levanté mi cabeza para buscar sus labios, fue como una necesidad de sentir esos labios, como cuando estás con tu pareja y simplemente la besas, sólo que en este caso era Cosima, que recibió mis labios y me besó de vuelta.

\- Entérate. - me dijo entre besos.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De si viene a dormir o no Alison… - dijo antes de volver a besarme y entonces me hizo reír cuando hizo una genial imitación de un bebé. - "¡Yo quielo milmil cotigo!"

\- Vale, espera. - me levanté de encima de ella y fui a por mi teléfono mandando a Alison un mensaje diciendo que no dormía en casa, yo también quería pasar la noche con Cosima. - Vamos a la cama, tengo sueño. - Cosima se levantó corriendo haciéndome reír gritando un "¡Bien!" de felicidad.

Ahora era yo la que la abrazaba a ella una vez metidas en la cama tras una sesión de suaves besos contra el colchón. Me gustaba cómo olía toda ella, me gustaba sentir los pelos que salían de sus rastas haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, lo suave que era su piel, lo bien que encajaba contra mi cuerpo a pesar de la diferencia de estatura.

\- Delphine, necesito decirte algo... - la escuché en la oscuridad, el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, no nos engañemos, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que me dijera esas palabras, igual no ahora que le confesé que iba a dejar a Emi, simplemente me quedé callada esperando a que hablara. - He vuelto a ver a Shay, a hablar con ella... - ahora sentí un pinchazo en el pecho.

\- ¿Estás con ella? - pregunté.

\- No, no. - rió suavemente, ahora se dio la vuelta, aunque no nos veíamos con claridad podía ver el brillo de sus ojos. - No soy idiota… bueno, tan idiota. - aclaró. - Sólo que me acordé de todo, del sentimiento que tenía por ella, que me alegré de que ya haya desaparecido y de no haber sentido nada cuando la tuve delante. - hizo una pausa. - Fue cuando me percate de ello, cuando me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento ha aparecido de nuevo, e igual mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero con otra persona… - sentí sus dedos en mis labios. - Delphine, me estoy enamorando de ti… - lo dijo tan bajito, con tanto miedo, que me dejó sin habla, y con el corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte en mi pecho. - Bueno, ya lo he soltado… - suspiró y yo subí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, pasando mi pulgar por su labio inferior y me acerqué para besarla, suavemente.

\- Entonces… ¿tú también lo sientes? - pregunté, aun muy cerca de sus labios. - ¿No es una venganza por lo que te hizo Emi? - quise preguntar para poder eliminar ese pensamiento, sintiendo como una lágrima traicionera caía de mi ojo.

\- Delphine, no. - se levantó sentándose mientras encendía la luz y haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo para agarrar mi cara con ambas manos y obligarme a que la mirara. - Jamás, y óyeme bien, jamás había pensado que podría volver a sentir esto que siento por ti. Me sentí muy traicionada, pensé que el amor era una mentira, que no existía y juré pasar de las mujeres y simplemente pasármelo bien, no dejar que nadie entrara en mi corazón. - miré sus ojos, la noté nerviosa. - Admito que cuando nos acostamos y me enteré de que era Emily pensé que se la había devuelto y que se jodiera, pero si no hubiera un sentimiento real por ti podría haber ido a decírselo tranquilamente, o haber creado una situación para que nos pille a las dos en la cama, y haber dejado de hacer nada contigo, y ninguna de las dos cosas se han dado, ¿verdad? - yo asentí antes de volver a sentir sus labios besándome intensamente.

Sus labios contra los míos, mis brazos rodeando su cuello y acercándome más a ella, abriendo mi boca para dejar que profundizara el beso, para hacerme suspirar en ella. Me encantaba sentir su cálida mano en mi nuca, y que subiera sus dedos para enredarlos en mi pelo.

\- Cosima, quiero estar contigo… - confesé, llevándome de su parte una alegre mirada.

\- Eres preciosa. - simplemente me contestó antes de besarme de nuevo, dejé que mi cuerpo cayera hacia atrás llevándomela conmigo y continuando besándola.

El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, era la mejor sensación que podía sentir. Estuvimos besándonos un largo tiempo antes de que se volviera a tumbar a mi lado dejando que me apoyara contra su hombro rodeándome con su brazo y escuchando sus respiraciones profundas cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida, haciendo que yo también me relajara antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Si ambas confesamos que nos estamos enamorando de la otra, y ya he borrado la hipótesis de que sea una venganza por parte de Cosima, mi conclusión es que dejar a Emi era lo mejor que podría hacer antes de que fuera más tarde.

* * *

 **No, no ha habido escena sexy en este capítulo. Es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar, ¿no?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué os gustaría que pasara próximamente?**

 **Muchas gracias a los que comentáis, dejáis kudos y a los que leéis en las sombras también.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Capítulo 14 Pilladas

_Capítulo 14. Pilladas._

\- Ya no tienes la regla, ¿verdad? - susurró a mis espaldas mientras rodeaba mi cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

Estábamos entrando a mi habitación, en principio solo para coger ropa para cambiarme al día siguiente en su casa, pero al ver mi cama y al pensar en la respuesta de su pregunta, se me ocurrió que podíamos aprovechar la situación ya que Alison no estaba en casa.

Me giré para tenerla cara a cara y mirar su sonrisa divertida mientras la acorralaba en la pared, adoraba cuando llevaba esos botines con tacón y así poder tenerla a mi altura. Su mano subió hasta mi nuca para deslizarse por mi pelo, y entonces le devolví la sonrisa antes de capturar sus labios con los míos pegándome más contra su cuerpo. Cuando sus dedos se extendían por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, haciendo que me acercara más a ella mientras abría más su boca no podía evitar el profundizar el beso, recibiendo con el gesto un jadeo por parte de ambas.

Esa conexión que sentía simplemente con un beso no la había sentido con nadie, lo sincronizadas que estábamos a la hora de mover los labios, la lengua o las manos, habíamos aprendido a hacerlo lentamente, sin que nadie nos tuviera que enseñar, creo que esto solo lo sientes con quien es tu alma gemela, y cada día que pasaba estaba segura de que esa mitad que necesitaba para el resto de mi vida se llamaba Cosima.

Su aliento en mi oído cuando me dediqué a besar su cuello, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, y su vestido siendo levantado por mis dedos, acariciando sus piernas sobre sus medias antes de volver a su boca, aprovechando para mirar sus ojos entrecerrados por el deseo buscando mi mirada, sintiendo de nuevo sus pechos contra los míos.

\- Túmbate en mi cama. - susurré contra sus labios antes de separarme de ella y dejar mi bolso en el escritorio.

\- ¿Desnuda o vestida? - me contestó mirándome pícara e imitando mis movimientos antes de empezar a andar hacia la cama.

\- Desnuda. - levanté mi ceja porque era demasiada obvia la respuesta, mientras empezaba a desnudarme yo a mí misma, cuando me volví a girar ya estaba sin nada de ropa tumbada en la cama con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y sonriéndome cuando me vio aprovechando la situación para recorrerla con la mirada.

\- Vamos, ven a calentarme que si no me quedo fría… - yo volví a girarme y me incliné sobre un cajón haciendo que los ojos de Cosima se posaran en mi baja espalda y se mordiera el labio, yo sonreí desde mi hombro y empecé a rebuscar en el cajón. - Aunque con estas vistas igual me mantengo caliente, no tienes que darte prisas…

¿Qué pasará si a alguien tan dominante en la cama como era Cosima se le atara en la cama y no se le dejara hacer nada más que mirar y sentir? Habrá que probar para contestar a esa pregunta.

La miré ahí tumbada, todo su cuerpo, tenía que ser así de perfecta sin ropa. Agarré sus muñecas, las até con un pañuelo bajo su atenta mirada y finalicé haciendo otro nudo en el cabecero de la cama. Y ahora estaba más sexy aun, con sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo que sus pechos se alzaran, con esos pezones erizados para mí, ¿frío, excitación o ambas? Estaba mirándome seria, se dejaba llevar con mis inventos en la cama, eso ya lo sabía yo, y por la mirada que me echaba sabía que estaba muy excitada.

Yo aun estaba de pie junto a la cama, y empecé a pasar mi mano por su cuerpo, notando sus reacciones, como se arqueaba levemente, y lo suave que era su piel bajo mis dedos. Me incliné para darle un suave beso, simplemente sintiendo un segundo sus labios con los míos, y ya dio el primer intento de movimiento de manos, y yo sonreí mirándola.

\- No sé si me gusta estar atada… -su voz sonó ronca, y a mí me parecía que esa frase no era del todo cierta por cómo lo dijo.

\- Bueno, no he pedido tu opinión al respecto… -ella suspiró excitada.

\- Uff, me gusta cuando te pones dominante… - susurró de nuevo con la misma voz, y ahogó un gemido mordiendo su labio mientras miraba cómo me ponía sobre su vientre a horcajadas y agarraba sus pechos apretándolos con toda mi mano. Hizo un movimiento para que su abdomen diera en mi intimidad, para darme cuenta de lo excitada que estaba yo también con la situación.

\- No puedes moverte… Si te mueves yo me quedo quieta... - oh, cómo me costaba hablar… Ella protestó, pero volvió a pegarse contra el colchón. - Pero puedes decirme cositas guarras… - me incliné sobre ella a la altura de su oreja, aun con sus pechos en mis manos, acariciando sus pezones con mis dedos. - Puedes decirme lo mucho que te pongo… - sonreí cuando la escuché contener el aliento, y agarré el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes. - Puedes decirme lo que te gusta morderme las tetas…- bajé por su cuello, mordiéndolo también. - Lo que te gusta mirarme el culo… - ahora empecé a moverme sobre su abdomen. - ¿Te gusta sentir lo mojada que estoy por ti?

\- Joder, Delphine… - segundo intento de mover los brazos unido a otra protesta, y me puso mucho más ver cómo apretaba sus puños haciendo que el músculo de su brazo se notara levemente.

\- Quiero correrme sobre tus pechos… ¿me dejas? - intenté preguntar inocentemente, sintiendo una oleada de calor por toda mi piel con la mirada que me echó y con esa boca entreabierta respirando agitada.

Subí hasta estar a la altura de sus pechos, y empecé a moverme contra el que tenía el piercing escuchando cómo jadeaba y bajaba su mirada a lo que ocurría en su cuerpo, su pezón estaba erecto, y el piercing ayudaba a que se sintiera más cuando mi clítoris lo encontraba, dándome placer.

Tuve que gemir, porque estaba muy excitada, me estaba gustando esa postura, y la mirada de Cosima me estaba matando, de verdad. Agarré mi propio pecho, la mirada de la de rastas subió hasta allí y soltó otro suspiro.

-No te imaginas lo increíblemente sexy que estás ahora mismo... - yo mordí mi labio mientras bajaba mi mano por mi vientre, ella seguía mis movimientos y bufó tensando sus brazos de nuevo. - Necesito tocarte, Delphine… - murmuró necesitada posando su mirada en mi entrepierna antes de volver a mi cara.

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras mis dedos se deslizaban ahora entre mis labios, notando lo mojada que estaba, era la primera vez que me tocaba con intención sexual, y empecé sintiéndome, elevando un poco las caderas para que Cosima pudiera observar bien lo que me estaba haciendo. Encontré mi clítoris y empecé a mover mis dedos haciendo círculos sobre él, escuchando como la respiración de la chica que había entre mis piernas se agitaba, y la mía también.

Ahogué un gemido apretando mis labios cuando introduje un dedo dentro de mí, escuchando otro "joder" de Cosima, apoyé mi mano libre en su cintura mientras arqueaba mi cuerpo y notaba el tercer intento de mover sus manos junto a un gemido frustrado.

Deslicé mi mano por su cuerpo, acariciando mi muslo en el proceso, y me colé entre sus piernas, gimiendo al notarla tan húmeda, y volviendo a acariciar mi clítoris de la misma manera que se lo estaba haciendo a ella. Y me ponía mucho verla tan indefensa, gimiendo con el ceño fruncido mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus brazos tensos por querer moverlos y sus caderas elevadas para mí.

Dejé de tocarla para subir más por su cuerpo, hasta su cabeza y sonreí cuando la vi lamerse sus labios e intentó subir su cabeza para lamerme, sin conseguirlo, dejándose caer de nuevo en la almohada. Bajé otra vez mis caderas, notando su aliento contra mis labios.

\- No hagas nada. - le ordené, y bajé mis caderas hasta su boca escuchando como murmuraba algo, me quede quieta notando sus labios contra los míos antes de empezar a moverme separando mis pliegues con mis dedos para darme mejor en el clítoris con esos labios, e incluso con su nariz, escuchando como suspiraba contra mí. - Ahora saca tu lengua… - medio gemí y ella me hizo caso.

Yo me refregaba contra ella, estaba muy, muy excitada, jamás había estado así, me sentía incluso sucia, y me encantaba eso de refregarme contra su boca, algo nuevo para la lista de descubrimientos sexuales con Cosima. Frotarme contra su boca para después poder apreciar cómo de hinchados y mojados estaban sus labios.

Me levanté de nuevo, cambiando de postura, esta vez de espaldas, con mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza y solo tuve que inclinarme, separar sus piernas y empezar a lamer entre sus labios más íntimos. Noté como respiró profundamente y cómo elevaba de nuevo sus caderas hacia mi boca, al mismo tiempo que intentaba subir su cabeza para hacerme lo mismo a mí, pero yo me mantenía firme hacia arriba, sólo quería que mirara otra vez mientras sentía lo que yo le hacía. Bajé mi mano y empecé a masturbarme mientras seguía moviendo mi lengua alrededor de su piercing, moviéndolo y notando como temblaba bajo mi cuerpo.

Sus gemidos eran más excitantes que nunca, había placer, había frustración, incluso gruñía por no poder hacer nada. La estaba volviendo loca y lo sabía. Cuarto tirón del pañuelo con sus manos y otro "joder" más fuerte aun, sonreí mientras sentía sus paredes apretarse contra mis dedos que acababan de invadirla, parece ser que soy una experta haciendo nudos.

¿Y lo que me gustaba tirar de ese pendiente con mis dientes notando cómo elevaba aun más sus caderas apoyándose en sus piernas?

\- Oh, joder… me estás matando, Delphine… - la escuché murmurar mientras tensaba ahora su cuerpo entero

Ella estaba a punto, y yo estaba a punto también, así que bajé mis caderas para empezar a golpear su boca con ellas, escuchando como gemía de satisfacción mientras abría su boca para recibirme con su lengua.

Sus gemidos se ahogaban con cada movimiento de pelvis que yo realizaba, y eso era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, nuestros gemidos y nuestras lenguas trabajando en la humedad de la otra. Apreté sus muslos con mi mano libre cuando succionó mi clítoris haciendo que me desplomara sobre ella, y la escuchara dar un gemido mucho más largo y ahogado contra mi ingle, la cual mordía cuando hice el mismo movimiento con mis labios. Y los sonidos que se empezaron a escuchar cambiaron a nuestras respiraciones agitadas mientras descansaba sobre su muslo, y ella contra el mío.

Entonces algo nos alertó, la puerta de la entrada se acababa de abrir. Mi habitación era la que estaba más cerca y nos habíamos dejado la puerta abierta, con la luz encendida, y escuché los pasos de la que era Alison y su voz llamándome junto a un flojo "mierda" de Cosima. Me levanté rápidamente, intenté desatar a la chica como pude, pero tardaba más de lo normal, no podía deshacer el nudo. Joder. Los pasos estaban cerca.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar, Alison! - grité y escuché que paraba los pasos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás con Emi? - la escuché, estaba muy cerca, maldita sea.

\- ¡No, no es ella! - y espero que eso le diera a entender que no quería que entrara, que estaba con "la otra". - Alison lo sabe, pero no sabe que eres tú. -contesté ante la mirada extrañada de la de rastas.

Cogí mi bata y me la puse encima mientras tapaba a Cosima porque al menos si entraba sin hacerme caso no pillara a su hermana en pelotas. Intenté desatarla y, por fin, lo conseguí, la chica empezó a mover las muñecas y se sentó en la cama buscando algo con la mirada, su ropa supongo. Fui a salir pero me paró cogiendo mi brazo, y poniéndose de rodillas en la cama me dio con su mano por la boca.

\- No quiero que mi hermana te vea así, ¿sabes? - susurró también, para que no la escuchara, pero parece que mi amiga había desarrollado un súper oído.

\- Santo Dios… -escuché a mi amiga que estaba muy cerca de la puerta, la curiosidad habrá podido con ella. - Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía... - escuché que se movía, y salí de la habitación para verla sentada en el sofá hiperventilando con la mano en el pecho. - De entre todas las chicas que hay en el mundo, ¿ha tenido que ser mi hermana, Delphine? - respiró profundamente, y cambió el receptor de su frase. - ¡¿Has tenido que acostarte con mi mejor amiga, Cosima?! - gritó para que la chica en cuestión la escuchase, levantándose del sofá.

\- Ali… - empecé, pero ella me cortó levantando su mano con mirada asesina.

\- Ducharos ahora mismo, y adecentaros, no pienso hablar con ninguna de vosotras si acabáis de estar follando. - me quedé a cuadros con sus palabras, y miró por encima de mi hombro y me giré para ver a Cosima con los ojos de par en par también con la sábana liada en su cuerpo. - Y contigo… - Alison levantó su dedo índice señalándola. - … contigo voy a hablar muy seriamente. Y no vuelvas a salir en bolas ante mis ojos, ¿te ha quedado claro? ¡Métete en la habitación ahora mismo! - empezó a gritar, Cosima fue marcha atrás aun con cara de espanto, y mi amiga empezó a andar hacia la puerta. - En media hora vuelvo, quitaros la mierda de encima las dos, no quiero estar oliendo vuestros fluidos mientras hablamos. - cerró de un portazo y me giré para ver la cabeza de Cosima asomada por el marco de la puerta otra vez.

\- ¿Ha dicho "follando"? - preguntó en shock.

\- ¿Ha dicho "mierda"? - pregunté yo de vuelta.

Para cuando llegó Alison de nuevo estábamos las dos en el sofá, sentadas y duchadas. Parecíamos dos niñas que se habían estado portando mal y esperaban el castigo de su madre, y no sé que daba más miedo en esos momentos, Alison o una madre de verdad.

\- ¿Estáis enamoradas? - preguntó a pesar de todo el pronóstico que teníamos, Cosima y yo nos miramos y me puse muy nerviosa, ella se lamió los labios. Alison bufó con el silencio. - ¿Es solo sexo?

\- Ya te dije que no, Ali… - intenté empezar.

\- No es solo sexo, Alison. - me cortó Cosima. - Y no hemos hecho esto para joderte ni nada por el estilo, que ya sé por dónde va a ir lo que me quieres decir. - quiso aclarar mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, ya se sabrá la copla de los "no quiero que te acuestes con ninguna de mis amigas".

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Emi? - preguntó mirándome a mí, pasando de su hermana.

\- La voy a dejar, Ali, ya lo tengo claro… - sentí lágrimas en mis ojos, no podía evitar sentirme mal por Emi.

Cosima agarró mi mano entrelazando los dedos y Alison miró fijamente el gesto que realizó su hermana, en un principio seria, muy seria, pero de repente arqueó las cejas y le empezó a temblar el labio.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo… - se empezó a abanicar la cara con su mano. - …que mi mejor amiga va a formar parte de mi familia? - y de repente, se puso a llorar, yo me reí suavemente entre lágrimas y me levanté para darle un abrazo y quedarme así abrazada a ella un rato mientras Cosima nos miraba sonriendo. - ¿Cuándo empezó esto? - su hermana y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, y entonces a ella seguramente algo le haría CLICK. - Estas Navidades…

\- Estas Navidades nos acostamos. - le confesé. - Esto lleva bastante más tiempo…

\- Oh, Dios… te has acostado con mi hermana… - se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de la de gafas, mientras se ponía la mano en la frente haciéndose un masaje bajo su flequillo, y de repente pegó a su hermana en la pierna con su puño mientras se escuchaba cómo protestaba la que recibió el golpe. - No podrías haber mantenido en los pantalones… tus… tus… ¡manos! - y continuó dándole golpes mientras Cosima intentaba defenderse antes de observarme ahora a mí preocupada. - Seguro que la has pervertido… - se tapo la cara con las manos y Cosima se empezó a reír.

\- No sé quién ha pervertido a quién, Alison… - contestó haciendo que mi amiga abriera la boca y yo me pusiera roja.

\- Cosima… - murmuré para que no hablara, ya sabía lo que le gustaba insinuar lo que hacíamos en la cama, y me llevé una mirada divertida de su parte antes de sentarme entre las dos hermanas para parar el ataque de mi amiga. - Bueno, ahora que lo sabéis las dos, necesito que me ayudéis con Emi… no sé cómo romper con ella, no quiero hacerle daño…

\- Da igual cómo lo digas o hagas, si te quiere le vas a hacer daño… - comentó Cosima pasando su brazo por mi cuello, bajo la atenta mirada de Alison.

\- Opino lo mismo que Cosima, pero creo que lo importante es que lo hagas cuanto antes… parece que has alargado mucho la situación. - suspiré al escuchar la frase, porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. - ¿Entonces… - empezó mi amiga despacio captando mi mirada. - vais a ser novias? - terminó de preguntar sonriendo levemente, y ahora giré mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda para encontrarme unos ojos felices que miraban a su hermana.

\- Ese es mi plan… - susurró Cosima antes de inclinarse y darme un suave beso en los labios, en un principio se me olvidó quién estaba a mi lado cuando esos labios se pegaron a los míos, pero luego abrí los ojos mirando de reojo a una Alison que estaba mirándonos totalmente ilusionada muy cerca de nosotras.

Conociéndola como la conozco, seguramente en su mente ya estaba planeando la boda...

* * *

Era muy distinto en ese momento, como los besos de Cosima eran los que necesitaba, y los labios que habían sobre los míos no significaban ahora nada. Emi se separó de mí extrañada en el sofá de su casa, y cuando vi sus ojos azules no pude evitar sentir las lágrimas en los míos. Obviamente, me daba pena, y mucha, había sido mi primera novia propiamente dicha y hemos tenido muy buenos momentos juntas, pero en mi vida los momentos que necesitaba tenían otro nombre.

\- ¿Estás bien, Del? - acarició mi mejilla y yo volví a apartarme, iba a ser más complicado si dejaba que sus dedos me tocaran.

\- Emi… tenemos que hablar… - ella suspiró y sonrió entristecida, mirando el suelo mientras se sentaba contra el respaldo del sofá.

\- Ya estaba tardando en llegar este día… Vale, voy a ponértelo fácil, ¿cuántas veces?

\- ¿Qué? - ahora era yo la extrañada.

\- Cosima y tú. -me miró ahora y pude ver algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cosima y yo? - ¿cómo lo sabía?

\- Oh, Dios, Delphine, no te hagas la tonta. - se levantó. - El día del trío me pude dar cuenta de cómo os buscabais todo el rato, y pensé que igual era la novedad porque Cosima y yo ya habíamos follado, y tú y yo también… pero a partir de ese día cambiaste. - y empezó a andar por el salón, no pude evitar sentir un pinchazo cuando por mi mente pasó que era desde mucho antes del trío. - A penas nos hemos estado viendo, y cuando hemos estado juntas has estado distante, y, Dios, te he visto los malditos moratones después del trío, te has estado acostando con ella desde entonces, nunca debimos hacerlo, no sé en qué estaba pensando… Supongo que pensaba que eran tonterías mías, celos, he sido una imbécil, porque te quiero… - volvió a mirarme, y nunca me había dicho esas palabras, y dolió, y no supe que decir. - Es ella, ¿verdad? - yo me quedé en silencio, y ella volvió a suspirar dejando ya caer algunas lágrimas. - Vete de aquí, por favor…

Y levantándome del sofá salí del piso de Emi, sintiéndome después de mucho tiempo libre.

* * *

El dedo índice de Cosima recorría mi espalda, haciendo dibujos imaginarios en ella, mientras me miraba apoyada en su codo a mi lado en su cama. Su dedo fue sustituido por sus labios a los pocos minutos, y yo disfrutaba de sus caricias con los ojos cerrados.

Había vuelto de casa de Emi y directamente fui hacia el piso de Cosima, simplemente le pedí que me hiciera el amor, sin que hiciera preguntas nos fundimos en una varias veces en su cama. Ya le había confesado que había dejado a Emi y, de verdad, no cambiaría por nada del mundo la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, era una felicidad que se pudo transmitir y los miedos que tenía desaparecieron, dejándome atrapar en su abrazo, mientras seguíamos en la cama bajo las sábanas.

Era extraño pensar que ya no tenía que ver más a Emi, quedó la cosa rara, seguramente volveríamos a hablar. Ya la conocía, en caliente no funcionaba bien, y seguramente después vendría a por explicaciones, o no hacía nada, la cosa era esperar, porque a mí no me gustaría que acabaran así las cosas con ellas.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - me preguntó Cosima entre besos mientras se tumbaba sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté sonriendo al sentir sus rastas por mi cara, y sus labios en mi mejilla, estaba más que feliz en esos momentos.

\- El sábado es mi cumpleaños…- yo abrí los ojos para apreciar la sonrisa que me dedicaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - pregunté girándome mientras ella se apoyaba en sus brazos dejando que me pusiera boca arriba. Agarró mis muñecas y las puso contra el colchón bajando a besarme mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas.

\- No sé… no sabía qué pedirte de regalo… - levanté la ceja y ella se rió antes de darme otro beso, esta vez más largo.

\- Y… ¿ya sabes qué quieres de regalo? - ella asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio al mismo tiempo que movió sus caderas haciendo que apretara los labios manteniendo su mirada.

\- Quiero muchas cosas… - rozó mis labios con los suyos antes de volver a hablar. - Deja tus manos ahí… - murmuró soltando mis muñecas y acariciando mis muslos, haciendo que sus movimientos de caderas fueran más precisos a la hora de tentarme lentamente, y jadeó contra mis labios. - Joder… me encanta tu cara cuando te lo hago con esto… - tuve que cerrar los ojos y lanzar un gemido a su boca cuando el dildo se introdujo completamente dentro de mí, y se quedo quieta por unos momentos, dejando que lo sintiera mientras sus manos volvían a las mías contra el colchón.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios y abrí mis ojos para perderme en los suyos. Empezó otra vez con el movimiento de caderas, y yo elevé las mías para recibirla mejor. Prefería sus dedos, obviamente, pero con el arnés podía tener esos dedos por otras zonas, y que estuvieran agarrando mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos contra el colchón me volvía loca. Sus labios estaban besándome y su lengua ayudaba a profundizar el beso. Intenté mover mis brazos para rodear su cuello pero Cosima estaba fuerte, y volvió a sonreír en el beso.

\- ¿Es tu venganza? - dije sin aliento a la vez que soltaba un grave gemido por la fuerza con la que me penetró.

\- Qué gran venganza, ¿verdad? - apretó su labio con sus dientes y soltó mis manos para apoyarse en sus codos y empezar a moverse más lento, tentando, haciendo que nuestros vientres se unieran una y otra vez.

Pasé mis dedos por su nuca, y la besé con hambre, o lo que intenté que fuera un beso, porque el resultado era algo raro, eran besos-gemidos, y parecía que los besos-gemidos le gustaban a Cosima, porque volvió a moverse más rápido sobre mí. Fue muy fácil darle la vuelta, y quedarme sobre ella, notando como se me hincaba el dildo, sin importarme. Me posicioné bien sobre ella sentada, porque sé cómo le ponía verme completamente mientras movía mis caderas cuando lo hacíamos con el arnés.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados, subiendo hasta mis pechos, apretándolos. Y yo observaba cómo mordía su labio mientras me recorría una y otra vez con la mirada, notando lo cerca que estaba ya del orgasmo.

\- Cos… Cosima… - gruñí con el ceño fruncido. - Voy a correrme… - la escuché jadear al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas y hábilmente una de sus manos se acercaban a mi clítoris para acariciarme.

Me incliné levemente, apoyando mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para empezar a moverme más rápido, la mirada que me dedicaba ponía mi piel de gallina, bajé hasta sus pechos para agarrarlos, sintiendo sus pezones contra ellas. Estuve así, acariciándola y moviéndome lo mejor que podía hasta que no pude aguantarlo más y me desplomé sobre su cuerpo, notando sus dedos de nuevo por mi espalda, y sus labios besando mi hombro.

\- Quiero que me regales el estar contigo todo un día entero, las dos solas. Tú solo acepta, que yo me ocupo de lo demás.

Claro que acepté.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado la reacción de Alison? ¿La de Emi?**_

 _ **¿Qué deparará el futuro?**_

 _ **Y hablando de futuro, a este fanfic le queda ya poco, pero he pensado en hacer una continuación, un mini-fic de pocos capítulos donde cambiamos la primera persona a Cosima y donde veremos qué es de ellas diez años después, ¿os gusta la idea? Decídmelo en los comentarios si queréis que publique la historia o no.**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos!**_

 _ **Nos leemos el miércoles.**_


	15. Capítulo 15 Ella habla con sus manos

**Advertencia: sexo anal.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 15. Ella habla con sus manos._

Llevábamos una hora ya en el coche cantando y haciendo un poco el idiota, ella conducía y yo iba de copiloto pasándole de vez en cuando alguno de los Lacasitos que compramos cuando paramos en la gasolinera, aprovechando para acariciar sus suaves labios, por supuesto, llevándome sonrisas de su parte o un lametón rápido, era muy payasa a veces. Y cuando entrelazaba nuestros dedos mientras conducía, dedicándome una rápida y cálida mirada, mi corazón se derretía.

\- Vale, te voy contando, escuché hace un tiempo hablar de una casita en mitad de la montaña, todo rural y muy tranquilo, ideal para dos personas, ya sabes… un poco picadero. Allí te llevo.

\- ¿A un picadero? -me reí suavemente, y ella me sacó la lengua haciéndome burla.

\- No, te llevo a pasar toda la tarde y toda la noche conmigo románticamente.

\- Sin tener relaciones sexuales. - volví a sonreír.

\- Eso sólo es un extra, aunque, simplemente podría estar besándote sin cansarme… - volvió a agarrar mi mano, acariciando el dorso de ella con su pulgar, y sonrió cuando me incliné para besar su mejilla.

Cuando llegamos pude apreciar lo pequeña que era la casa, pequeña pero acogedora, en mitad de ningún sitio, las dos solas, no necesitábamos más. Dejamos la maleta en la habitación y Cosima se puso a guardar toda la comida que trajo, demasiada para sólo un día. "El sexo me da hambre", contestó guiñándome un ojo cuando le pregunté, siempre ha sido muy pilla, y yo lo adoraba.

En un principio dijimos que íbamos a inspeccionar la zona, y eso hicimos. Dimos un largo paseo por la zona y nos perdimos juntas entre árboles. Era todo muy tranquilo y rodeado de naturaleza, sin nadie que molestara allí.

Nos sentamos en la orilla de un río que pasaba por allí, y me agarró la mano jugando con mis dedos cuando se atrevió a decir algo, dándole igual las consecuencias.

\- Ahora es cuando viene un asesino…

\- ¡No! ¡Calla! Acabas de romper el momento… - la miré con su sonrisa atrapando su lengua, y no pude evitar reírme.

\- No, pero en serio, es el lugar ideal, en mitad de ningún lado, las dos solas sin nadie que nos pueda ayudar… - me lancé encima de ella, haciendo que se tumbara y poniendo mi mano sobre su boca para que se callara escuchando su risa, perdiéndome en sus ojos risueños.

Me quedé mirándola, apartando mi mano de su boca para poder apreciar su rostro en su totalidad, esos ojos grandes que se veían mucho más bonitos a la luz del sol con esa perfecta línea de lápiz negra que los rodeaba, su pequeña nariz con su aro en ella, y esos labios tan increíbles, que besaban tan bien… Pasé mi dedo índice por ellos antes de inclinarme a besarla., consiguiendo un suspiro unido a sus manos en mi espalda acariciándome, arqueándose levemente hacia mí.

No hizo falta profundizar antes de separarnos y volver a mirarnos a los ojos, sus dedos estaban ahora en mi pelo, jugando con los rizos que caían hacia abajo por mi rostro y me dio un corto beso antes de volver a caer sobre el suelo.

\- Dime cosas que te gusten de mí. - susurré, quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

\- Que estás muy buena. - y empezó a reírse cuando le golpeé el hombro.

\- En serio… - me apoyé en mis codos para poder mirarla fijamente.

\- ¿En serio? Mmmm… - se hizo la pensativa y le volví a dar otro golpe, y me sonrió antes de empezar a hablar. - Me gustan tus ojos, me gusta tu nariz… - me dio un suave beso en la nariz. - Dios, me encantan tus labios, los besaría durante veinticuatro horas seguidas, y nunca me cansaría, en serio. - ahora besó mis labios fugazmente. - Tu pelo siempre me ha gustado, me quedaba mirándolo siempre imaginando lo suave que sería, y ahora sé que lo es… - pasó sus dedos otra vez por mi pelo. - Eres súper inteligente, me atraen mucho las personas listas, las empollonas… Son my sexys. - me sonrió de lado poniendo ojos seductores, y yo me reí. - Me gusta cuando te asustas y gritas viendo películas de miedo a mi lado, cuando tu mano busca la mía cuando estamos juntas, cuando me besas medio dormida aun por las mañanas, cuando te ríes a carcajadas de tus propios chistes aunque algunos no tengan gracia… - sonrió traviesa.

\- ¡Eh! - exclamé molesta. - Son todos muy buenos. - se empezó a reír.

\- Sí, es verdad... -me besó, y yo me separé de ella mirándola desconfiada.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti? - le pregunté cambiando de tema, obviamente sé que mis chistes eran buenos.

\- ¿El qué? - me sonrío cuando me acerqué a ella, y la besé durante unos segundos, sintiéndola en mis labios, disfrutando de la manera en la que me devolvía el beso acariciando mis brazos mientras lo hacía.

\- Que eres capaz de decir sin palabras lo mucho que me quieres.

* * *

Ella estaba sentada, medio inclinada sobre mí, que estaba apoyada en el posabrazos con mis piernas sobre las suyas. Sus labios igual llevaban horas besándome, muy lento, era la primera vez que nos besábamos así de despacio. Y, de verdad, que sus labios eran perfectos para los míos.

Nuestras lenguas a penas entraban en acción y, si lo hacían, conseguían que nuestros cuerpos se buscaran más, unido a distintos jadeos contra la boca de la otra. Mis manos estaban demasiado ocupadas acariciando sus mejillas o su cuello, y las suyas recorrían mis piernas o mis costados mientras sus labios no se separaban de los míos, experimentando nuevas formas de besar. Mi labio inferior entre los suyos, o el suyo entre los míos, ladeando más la cabeza, dejándola más recta…

Ya habíamos comido. Nada más volvimos del paseo se puso a cocinar, era toda una cocinitas, cada plato que hizo estaba delicioso. Luego nos tiramos en el sofá para ver unas películas, y menos mal que no eran de miedo.

Y cuando se terminó la segunda que vimos empezó a besarme, un beso que se alargó muchísimo.

\- ¿Por qué besas tan bien? -susurré rozando sus labios aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- No, yo creo que la que lo hace bien eres tú… - contestó de la misma manera que yo. - Podría acostumbrarme a esto, Delphine… - abrí mis ojos para verla atravesar mi alma con su mirada mientras acariciaba mi pelo antes de volver a besarme suavemente. - A besarte siempre que quisiera… - volvió a hablar haciendo que me estremeciera, mientras su mano bajaba por mi cuerpo acariciando mis costados. - Besarte sin tener que escondernos… - acarició mi nariz con la suya, y ahora la besé yo.

\- ¿Ahora es cuando me pides que sea tu novia? - le pregunté divertida acariciando una de sus rastas.

\- ¡Oh, acabas de destrozar mi plan perfecto! -se hizo la molesta haciéndome reír, pero me borró la sonrisa con un beso que me dejó sin aliento. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - sonrió traviesa con sus labios humedecidos, y haciéndome reír mientras acariciaba ahora su mejilla.

\- Je t'aime, Cosima. - solté antes de volver a besarla y sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios, necesitaba que supiera lo que siento, desde el primer momento.

\- Mmmm… - sonrió mientras se echaba sobre mí. - El mejor cumpleaños de la historia. - se dedicó otra vez a besarme mientras me volvía a acariciar las piernas antes de colar una de sus manos por mi camiseta para acariciar mi vientre.

No hacía falta escucharla decir las palabras de vuelta, sus gestos hablaban por ella, Cosima hablaba con sus manos. Ella sabía decir los "te quiero" con sus dedos, con las caricias que me regalaba y con cada uno de sus besos.

Las cosas se caldearon un poco en aquel sofá, y la respiración de Cosima se agitó cuando su mano llegó a mi pecho desnudo, no llevaba sujetador por una razón más que obvia. Sus dedos acariciaron mi pezón mientras levantaba su cabeza, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras me miraba y yo me estremecí bajo su cuerpo, y antes de que lanzara la pregunta, le contesté.

\- Aun se está curando… Pensé que te gustaría. - soltó un suspiro demasiado excitante antes de subir mi camiseta para que mi pecho asomara revelando un piercing hecho desde hace varios días.

\- No dejas de sorprenderme…- besó mis labios con firmeza. - Es algo que también me encanta de ti. -y nada más soltó la frase, bajó para lamer mi pezón. Lo hacía muy lento sacando su lengua, sin apretar, sin querer hacerme daño, y yo solté un gemido cuando notaba ese músculo tan cálido contra la nueva zona sensible, muy sensible en esos instantes. - ¿Tienes también el otro? - me sonrió mientas su mano bajaba por mi vientre juguetona.

\- Oh, no, ese no me atrevo… De momento me conformo con el tuyo. - me regaló un largo y profundo beso. - Además, aunque me gusta cómo me ha quedado, he de confesar me dolió muchísimo. - confesé en un susurro y me empecé a reír cuando empezó a hacerme cosquillas en los costados tumbándose sobre mí otra vez, entre mis piernas.

\- Te gusta ese piercing, ¿verdad? - y pasé de la risa a un gemido cuando movió sus caderas contra las mías.

\- Me encanta… - murmuré contra su boca antes de besarla.

\- A mi me encanta cómo lo sabes usar… - mordió suavemente mi labio antes de soltarlo y lamerlo. - Lo bien que está en tu boca…

\- ¿Quieres que esté ahora en mi boca? - solté haciendo que me sonriera mordiéndose el labio.

\- Cómo sabes ponerte en modo sexy, ¿eh? - se acercó para besarme e hice lo que le hacía temblar con la lengua. - Maldita seas…

\- ¿Te gusta las cosas que sé hacer con la lengua? - pregunté mientras le besaba el cuello, acariciando su espalda, llegando a su culo, para volverla a empujar contra mi cuerpo.

\- Mucho. - me contestó mientras aguantaba el aliento.

\- ¿No crees que sobra aquí mucha ropa? - ella asintió con la cabeza mientas se ponía de rodillas aun entre mis piernas y se deshacía de su camiseta y sujetador. Yo me senté y metí uno de sus pezones en mi boca, sintiendo los dedos de la chica recorrer mi pelo mientras se arqueaba contra mí jadeando. - Por cierto, antes de nada. - me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido por haber dejado de hacerle caso y por separarme de su cuerpo. - Creo que es hora de otro pequeño regalo de cumpleaños…

Ella me siguió con la mirada sin saber qué iba a hacer, fui hacia mi móvil que estaba en una mesa cerca del sofá y puse una música lenta y sensual que encontré hace poco, que nada más escuché que se podría usar para esto mismo que iba a hacer. Cuando me giré vi que Cosima estaba con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios y sentada en condiciones en el sofá, con las piernas hacia abajo. Me permití darme el lujo de admirar unos segundos esos pechos junto a ese abdomen desnudo, y el pantalón iba a desaparecer ya mismo también.

Empecé a moverme, intentando ser lo más sensual posible para los ojos de la chica. Movía mis caderas de espaldas a ella cuando me quité la camiseta y se la lancé mientras me giraba sobre mi hombro para mirarla de reojo, y suspiré internamente al ver cómo me recorría con los ojos mientras se quitaba mi camiseta de la cabeza. Mordió su labio mientras recorría mi espalda y acababa en los movimientos de mis caderas, ladeando su cabeza mientras expulsaba aire por su boca.

Me acerqué a ella acariciando sus muslos mientras me acercaba a su boca, solo para que le llegara el olor de mi pelo, para tentarla y sonreír cuando noté como acercaba su rostro para besarme, sin conseguirlo. Desabroché su pantalón antes de quitárselo arrodillándome entre sus piernas y lamiendo el interior de su muslo haciéndola jadear, a la vez que se resbalaba hacia abajo en el sofá separando aun más sus piernas para que llegara mi lengua sin problemas hasta su ingle.

Me volví a levantar, continuando bailando, quitándome mis pantalones con suaves movimientos de cadera para que acabaran en el suelo, y aproveché su postura para volver a girarme para estar de espaldas a ella, e inclinarme para apretar mi culo contra su intimidad al ritmo de la canción, moviendo mis caderas contra ella y notando sus manos en mi cintura, pegándome más, escuchando un suave jadeo que volvía a escapar de sus labios.

Volví a girar antes de que subirme a horcajadas sobre la de rastas que me miraba con sus labios separados, igual en cualquier momento comenzaba a babear. Agarré sus manos y las puse en mi culo mientras movía mis caderas como cuando lo hacíamos en esa posición con su arnés, y su mirada me recorrió quedándose estancadas en esos movimientos que sabía que le encantaban.

\- Joder, Delphine… - se volvió a acercar pero yo me estiré para que no llegara a mi boca, haciendo que se mordiera el labio cayendo de nuevo en el sofá. - No seas mala…

\- Ya sabes que sí que lo soy. - empecé a refregarme contra su muslo, y aunque llevaba mi ropa interior puesta sabía que estaba notando lo mojada que estaba, porque soltó un gemido ahogado mientras echaba su cabeza en el respaldo y miraba justo esa zona lamiéndose los labios. - ¿Lo quieres? - le pregunté, su mirada volvió a mis ojos. - ¿Quieres comerme? - no reconocí mi voz, estaba necesitada eso era así, y sentí alivio cuando ella asintió varias veces, dando por finalizado el baile al pararse la música.

Me puse de pie en el sofá, con mis piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, ella me miraba con deseo, esa mirada que me hacía temblar, y subió sus manos para bajar mis bragas y, en esa misma posición se enderezó para enterrar su cara entre mis muslos, agarrando mi culo para que me acercara más a ella. Solté un largo gemido cuando su lengua empezó a moverse rápidamente contra mi clítoris, y agarré su cabeza con una mano y la otra la apoyé en el respaldo del sofá para no perder el equilibrio mientras movía mis caderas suavemente contra su boca.

Cuando me penetró con sus dedos, perdí un poco la fuerza en mis rodillas, y me dejé caer por su cuerpo, quedándome otra vez sentada sobre sus piernas, echada ligeramente hacia atrás mientras ella me embestía cada vez más rápido, rodeándome la cintura con su brazo libre para que no cayera al suelo. Agarré su nuca y la besé profundamente, notándome en su boca.

Con Cosima hablaba más de lo que nos gustaba o no en la cama, e incluso de alguna que otra fantasía que nos gustaría cumplir, con Emi casi no lo hacía, la excepción fue el trío. Y dada la experiencia que tuve con la morena de gafas no dudaba en que si había algo que quería hacer, lo haríamos, porque nunca me había hecho daño ni obligado a hacer nada, y cada cosa que hemos hecho ha acabado en un orgasmo, y no podía decir que no a que me diera un orgasmo.

Incluso ese día iba a dejar que le hiciera lo que me había insinuado una vez, aquello que no me lo pidió directamente. "Todavía no he encontrado a la chica con la que hacer sexo anal, siempre he querido hacerlo". Sutil forma de pedirlo. Y si había hecho realidad la fantasía de Emi haciendo un trío, ¿cómo no iba a hacer la de la chica que explotaba mi sexualidad hasta rincones insospechados?

Me lo pensé mucho, me lo imaginé, y, en un principio, era raro. Después de mi experiencia buscando en internet decidí no buscar nada en la red para no asustarme, además, sabía que Cosima iba a hacer que me gustara y, si en algún momento decía que quería que parara, iba a parar por mí.

\- Quiero que me lo hagas por atrás… - solté en un susurro contra su oído, mientras notaba sus dedos entrando una y otra vez dentro de mí.

\- Date la vuelta… - hizo que me girara apoyándome contra el sofá y se levantó poniéndose detrás de mí y, mientras lamía mi espalda, volvió a penetrarme en el mismo lugar con sus dedos.

No lo entendió, pero qué bien besaba mi espalda y qué bien se sentían sus dedos en esa posición, y qué bien se sentía su humedad chocando contra una de mis nalgas. No tardé en correrme, inesperadamente, mientras ella continuaba moviendo sus dedos y besando toda mi espalda, agarrando con su mano libre uno de mis pechos desde atrás.

\- Sexo… anal…- solté entre jadeos, porque, ¿me iba a correr otra vez? ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho antes en esa postura? Ella paró y yo me quejé porque estaba a punto. - Joder… - me lamenté.

\- ¿Qué? - la escuché decir, y me giré para mirarla, sentándome en el sofá, me volví a quejar cuando me senté. Odio que me dejen sin correrme.

\- Quiero cumplir tu fantasía… - me tomé una pausa para gemir porque me estaba tocando a mí misma, Cosima miró mis dedos sobre mi clítoris y tragó saliva. - Quiero que me lo hagas, como quieras… - me permití soltar un gemido. - Puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras… - miraba dando saltos de mi intimidad a mis ojos, incrédula, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿De verdad? No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, sé que no a todo el mundo le atrae esa idea, no lo dije con la intención de presionarte, sólo…

\- Cállate y haz que me corra, joder. - solté, y ella se acercó a mí arrodillada y con su boca terminó lo que empezó.

Admito que cuando me llevó a la cama me puse nerviosa, pero la de gafas no fue directamente hacia atrás, es más, me tumbo boca arriba y se dedicó un largo tiempo a acariciarme y a besar cada centímetro de mi piel antes de coger un bote de aceite para masajes de su maleta.

\- Siempre he querido tener tiempo para poder hacerte un masaje… - se puso sentada sobre mi cintura. - … erótico.

Se echó aceite en las manos y empezó a acariciar mis hombros desnudos con sus manos. Suspiré suavemente, soltando aire por mi nariz, notándome relajada mientras esas manos suaves resbalaban por mi piel. Me sonrió y se deslizó ahora por mis brazos hasta que el aceite desapareció y volvió a echar en sus manos más cantidad, acariciando ahora mi cuello y mi pecho, sus dedos apretaban suavemente, despacio.

Me estaba gustando mucho las sensaciones que producía, pero cuando se apretó contra mi vientre y noté su intimidad al mismo tiempo que apretaba mis pechos de nuevo, tuve que gemir. La pude ver apretar sus labios mirándome fijamente.

Bajó sus manos por mi vientre, hasta donde estaba ella sentada y pasó sus manos por su ingle, tuve que bajar la vista hacia allí. Ahora fue ella la que suspiró y pasó sus dedos por sus pliegues, separándolos para que la mirara. Oh, Dios…

Mi respiración se agitó al ver ese piercing rodeado de flujos, flujos que me encantaría tener en mi boca ahora mismo. Pasó otra vez sus dedos, gimiendo con sus labios apretados y se inclinó para acariciar mis labios con ellos. Nada más llegó su olor a mis fosas nasales, abrí mi boca para recibirla. Gemí nada mas sentí su sabor, y escuché su jadeo cuando empezó a moverlos en mi boca. Parece que Cosima había elegido algún tipo de aceite con sabor para el masaje.

Se tumbó sobre mí para empezar a bajar, lamiendo mi vientre, y pasando sus manos por todos lados. Se puso ahora a masajear mis muslos, bajando por mis piernas, y quedándose un tiempo en mis pies. Todo iba muy lento, y era muy sensual el momento.

Volvió a subir acariciando el interior de mis muslos, e hincó su lengua en mi intimidad.

\- Oh, Dios, Cosima… - agarré su cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra apretaba en un puño la sábana, succionó mi clítoris entre sus labios antes de separarse de mi mirándome fijamente.

Dejé caer mi mano acariciando su mejilla en el proceso antes de sentarme para besarla intensamente. Tuve que tumbarme de nuevo cuando sus dedos se colaron entre mis pliegues. Miré sus ojos, como me miraban sin apartar la vista de los míos, mientras pasaba una y otra vez sus dedos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su mano libre se coló entre sus piernas y yo ahora me fijé en ella, en como empezaba a moverse y en lo bien que sonaban sus gemidos en la habitación mezclados con los míos.

Me volvió a preguntar si quería hacerlo entre jadeos y yo le volví a decir que sí, que dejara de preguntar. Y entonces fue cuando me dijo que me girara. Se tumbó sobre mi espalda, y nos quedamos así un rato, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, y sus manos se posaron sobre las mías en el colchón, ambas humedecidas por las dos.

\- ¿Estás más relajada? - me preguntó suavemente cerca de mi oreja, al asentir varias veces, ella se dejó caer un poco hacia el colchón para besar mis labios. - Si hago algo que no te gusta o te duele, lo que sea que no sea de tu agrado, de verdad, dímelo y paramos, podemos hacer muchas otras cosas, ¿vale?

\- Vale. - miré sus ojos antes de recibir otro beso de sus labios y empezar a sentirlos ahora bajando por mi espalda.

Me di cuenta de que mi espalda era sensible, y que sus labios eran muy suaves en esa zona, besándome tierna, y lamiendo de vez en cuando, marcando mi alma. Se dedicó tanto tiempo a mi espalda que de repente lo que entraba por la ventana era solo la luz de la luna, y estiré mi brazo para encender la pequeña lámpara que había en la mesita de noche de aquella habitación, sintiendo su sonrisa en mitad de uno de sus besos. A las dos nos gustaba ver.

Volvió a parar, sentándose sobre mi culo, noté su piercing humedecido sobre una de mis nalgas, y tuve que suspirar cuando sentí de nuevo sus manos cálidas sobre mis hombros y espalda con el aceite otra vez, impregnándome con su olor. Pasé de excitación a nervios cuando me tuve que girar, y ahora de nervios a relajación, porque el masaje estaba siendo muy lento, suave y cálido.

No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando el estado de excitación otra vez apareció en mi cuerpo, cuando mi piel ya absorbió el aceite, y Cosima, apoyándose en mis hombros, decidió mover sus caderas contra mis nalgas, haciéndome suspirar cuando notaba su humedad contra ellas. Estaba siendo muy erótico, sus movimientos siempre me han excitado, miré por encima de mi hombro intentando controlar mi respiración, y observando cómo se movía sobre mí.

Se echó hacia atrás, moviendo sus piernas sobre el colchón y me ayudó a ponerme apoyada en mis rodillas, y separando mis muslos para meter su rostro entre ellas. Solté un largo gemido contra la almohada, nunca habíamos estado en esa postura, que se tuviera que pegar tanto a mí para llegar con su lengua a mi clítoris hacían que me humedeciera más, y que la mojara más a ella, que gimió contra mí, probablemente notando lo que consiguió.

Entonces sus manos llegaron a mis nalgas, mientras seguía con su boca en mi intimidad, y empezó a hacer un masaje en ellas, antes de separarlas y pasar su lengua desde mi clítoris hasta mi ano, pasando entre mis labios, introduciéndose dentro de mi vagina varias veces haciéndome temblar y siguiendo subiendo hasta su destino.

Sentí su lengua, no estaba nerviosa, pero era raro e interesante. Raro porque jamás pensé que iba a hacer esto que hacía ahora, e interesante porque era una sensación agradable contra todo pronóstico. Lo lubricó durante un tiempo, incluso se me escapó algún que otro gemido contra mi brazo mientras me dedicaba a sentir lo que me hacía. Luego se volvió a separar, besando el final de mi espalda y mis nalgas mientras acariciaba ahora esa zona con la yema de su dedo, realizando movimientos circulares.

\- Tú pones el ritmo… - metió el inicio de su dedo, sin hacerme daño, despacio, no lo penetró entero. Simplemente lo dejó ahí y lo movió un poco para dilatar. - Si quieres más me lo dices… - la excitación de su voz hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espalda, y eché mis caderas hacia atrás lentamente para que se introdujera completamente, escuchándola suspirar al mismo tiempo que yo gemía suavemente.

\- Mete otro… - susurré contra el colchón mientras sentía como se movía dentro de mí, en serio, ¿habrá hecho Cosima un curso sobre sexualidad femenina? No sé qué es lo que estaba tocando, pero me estaba dejando sin aliento.

Aguanté la respiración, sin querer se me tensó la parte del abdomen, intentando mantener la parte de atrás relajada. Cosima había introducido el segundo dedo. Su boca estaba en mi espalda, lamiéndola, dejándola totalmente húmeda, y los dedos de su mano libre encontraron con facilidad mi clítoris hinchado que quería ser estimulado.

Gemí contra el colchón, me iba a explotar la cabeza en cualquier momento, me apoyé en mis codos y empecé a moverme de nuevo contra sus manos, había muchas sensaciones distintas en mi cuerpo, y su mano ahora iba muy rápido también en mi intimidad. No me dio tiempo a contar hasta tres cuando estaba sufriendo un largo y doloroso orgasmo. Doloroso porque era nuevo, porque estaba haciendo que temblara todo mi cuerpo, que volviera a estampar mi cara contra el colchón robándome la respiración. Doloroso y muy, muy placentero, aclararé.

Volvió a masajearme las nalgas cuando sacó sus dedos, y se tumbó a mi lado para empezar a besarme muy lento mientras su otra mano se enredaba en mi pelo, también acariciándolo. Estaba empapada en sudor, como yo, todo estaba pegajoso y sudado, incluso mi pelo estaba siendo tocado por su mano llena de flujos míos, y me resultaba de lo más erótico.

Su beso era lento, me hacía suspirar con las caricias de sus labios a los míos o cuando salía su lengua para acariciar el interior de mi boca. Me giré para ponerme mirando hacia ella y poder así devolverle el beso mejor.

\- ¿Qué tal? - susurró mirándome a los ojos.

\- Genial… - le contesté de la misma manera antes de que volviera a besarme. - Feliz cumpleaños... - me reí suavemente, y me entregué a otro beso mientras ella no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Vamos a la bañera… - se levantó, y empezó a andar hacia el baño que estaba justo en la habitación, y me miró desde el marco de la puerta, regalándome una vista increíble de su cuerpo desnudo, antes de entrar.

Escuché el grifo cuando lo abrió y el agua caer, y me levanté de la cama para verla sentada en el borde de una bañera con un tamaño ideal para las dos.

Yo detrás y Cosima entre mis piernas de espaldas a mí, apoyada en mi pecho y con su cabeza en mi hombro. Mi brazo la rodeaba y la mantenían cerca de mí, y así estuvimos un rato tras habernos limpiado. Me encantó la sensación cuando se puso a lavarme el pelo minutos antes. Todo estaba siendo demasiado romántico, incluso se dedicó a poner algunas velas en el baño antes de que entráramos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, y mi mente estaba relajada, ya había acabado el triángulo este amoroso que teníamos y solo estábamos Cosima y yo.

Estaba fumando de su maría, a mí la verdad no me gustaba mucho fumarla, por lo que yo cogí uno de mis cigarros. Besé su cuello mientras ella inspiraba otra vez el humo y veía su sonrisa cuando mi mano empezó a acariciar su abdomen.

\- ¿Imaginaste alguna vez que acabaríamos así? - pregunté, sintiendo su piel bajo mis dedos.

\- Lo he deseado tantas veces que no lo puedo contar… Desde la primera vez que nos besamos.

\- La verdad es que si hubiéramos hecho menos el tonto, estaríamos juntas desde ese día, ¿fue en septiembre o en octubre?

\- Hablo de cuando nos besamos en la habitación de mi hermana. - se giró para mirarme mientras daba otra larga calada medio riendo, y yo la observaba sorprendida. - Ya sabes que estaba colada por ti, no pongas esa cara.

Se estaba acabando el cigarro y yo estaba totalmente excitada viendo sus pechos a penas sumergidos en el agua. Acaricié sus pezones con la yema de mis dedos, y la escuché reír al mismo tiempo que suspiraba mirando mi mano en su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó de fumar se giró para besarme, abriendo su boca para profundizar, y jadeé contra su boca cuando noté cómo rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas acercándome a ella.

\- ¿Sabes qué quiero? - susurré contra sus labios.

\- ¿El qué? - sonreí buscando con mi mano su intimidad, y cuando encontré su piercing empecé a moverlo en mis dedos haciendo que gimiera muy cerca de mis labios cerrando los ojos.

\- Quiero ser tuya para siempre… ¿puede ser? - ella sonrió disfrutando de mis caricias.

\- Eso puedo cumplirlo sin ningún esfuerzo. - volvió a gemir cuando mis dedos entraron dentro de ella. - Oh, joder… - reí suavemente cuando le escuché gruñir esas palabras, y empecé a besar su cuello, escuchando cómo me gemía al oído, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

\- Quiero poder hacerte el amor a ti cada día… - la verdad es que era la primera vez que me sentía tan enamorada, con Emi no había compartido ninguna muestra de afecto de esta manera. - Y quiero que seas tú la única que me lo haga a mí… - metí otro dedo más dentro de ella, antes de volver a capturar sus labios bebiéndome su gemido.

Cuando sus dedos se hincaron en mis hombros y sus movimientos de caderas pararon supe que estaba a punto de sufrir su orgasmo, así que levante mi dedo pulgar para dar en su clítoris también y acelerar ese proceso, como tan bien me había enseñado ella. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su cara mientras lo hacía, porque era como una obra de arte poder ver ese ceño fruncido, sus labios separados soltando suspiros y esos ojos queriendo cerrarse pero manteniéndose entreabiertos para poder mirarme mientras se venía en mis dedos.

Sonreí al sentirlo, y ella sonrió respirando agitada al verme, y saqué mis dedos escuchándola protestar un segundo para luego cerrar los ojos gimiendo suavemente cuando empecé a acariciar su piercing, y se acercaba a besarme.

\- ¿Quieres tenerlo en la boca? - mordió mi labio tirando de él.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunté extrañada, ¡si estábamos cubiertas de agua! - ¿Y me ahogo? - ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Se echó hacia el otro extremo de la bañera, y apoyó sus pies en los bordes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, levantando sus caderas. ¿He dicho alguna vez que me encanta su abdomen cuando se tensa? Bueno, y sin tensar. Y he de decir que en esa postura estaba de lo más sexy. Levantó una ceja sonriéndome, miré entre sus piernas y suspiré antes de acercarme a ella. Cuando empecé a lamer se mordió el labio ahogando un gemido y aun sonriendo.

Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo a medida que mi lengua se entretenía más y más con su clítoris, y ella empezaba a soltar largos gemidos moviendo sus caderas contra mi boca. La postura era de lo más erótica, y que estuviéramos mojadas completamente por el agua de la bañera lo hacía aún más.

\- De verdad que este piercing es lo mejor que te has hecho… - empecé a tocarlo con mis dedos, mirándolo mientras mi boca lamía el interior de su muslo. Lamía y la mordía, como hacía ella conmigo escuchando como aguantaba la respiración y volvía a sonreír lamiéndose los labios, disfrutando de mis caricias.

\- Sigue con tu boca, estoy a punto de correrme. -volvió a morder su labio cuando mis dientes apretaron suavemente uno de sus pliegues, y seguidamente fueron a su clítoris. - Joder, Delphine…

Lamer, morder y tirar de su pendiente con mis dientes, era fácil si sabías que estaba a punto de sufrir su orgasmo. Sus piernas fallaron y su cuerpo se volvió a sumergir en el agua mientras yo la agarraba para que cayera suavemente.

Me incliné sobre su cuerpo para poder besarle en los labios, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me lo devolvió lentamente.

\- Deberíamos salir ya del agua si no queremos arrugarnos… - me reí y ella me sonrió mientras miraba mi cuerpo al levantarme.

\- ¿He dicho ya que es el mejor cumpleaños de la historia?

Salí de la bañera mirando su sonrisa, y ella se levantó rápidamente lanzándose a mis brazos de un salto y rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Las dos empezamos a reírnos mientras la agarraba, y borró completamente el gesto de mi cara con el beso que me dio. Empecé a andar a trompicones hacia la habitación de nuevo, intentando no hacer que chocáramos mientras suspiraba en ese beso.

Caímos sobre la cama en la misma postura y las dos jadeamos. Acarició mi pelo mojado mientras abría su boca para colar su lengua dentro de la mía y elevó sus caderas dando en mi abdomen. Oh, Dios…

\- ¿Quieres algo de picar? - me preguntó entre besos, mi cerebro no procesó bien la frase, no la entendí y escuché su risa rompiendo el beso. - ¿Quieres comer algo? - esa frase la entendí mejor, pero igual mal, porque volvió a reírse al verme levantar la ceja.

Me empujó suavemente haciendo que me tumbara a su lado, y salió dando saltitos de la habitación mientras me dedicaba a contemplar su cuerpo desnudo mientras caminaba. Cuando volvió, traía consigo los Lacasitos que compramos antes, algunos en la boca ya metidos masticándolos, y un bote de nata en la otra mano que lo agitó mirándome pícara.

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? Es la primera vez que escribo sexo anal, creo, y lo votasteis cuando hice la encuesta, y aquí lo tenéis.**

 **El fanfic va llegando a su fin... El próximo miércoles serán los dos últimos capítulos, porque el último sólo es una introducción a la segunda parte desde los ojos de Cosima "La mejor amiga de mi hermana".**

 **La segunda parte voy a intentar hacerla un poco navideña para la ocasión, a ver si os gusta. ¿Cuándo querréis que vaya subiendo? Yo he pensado Martes y Jueves... :O**

 **¿Cómo creéis que acabará este fic? ¿Cómo os gustarían que estuvieran las cosas 10 años después?**

 **Gracias por comentar y por leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles! O no... ;)**


	16. Capítulo 16 Promesas

_Capítulo 16. Promesas._

Cuando abrí mis ojos el sol volvía a entrar por la ventana, intenté enfocar y, al conseguirlo, la vi totalmente dormida. Me dediqué unos minutos a mirar su rostro contra la almohada, su cara estaba relajada, sus labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba suavemente, su espalda desnuda y la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo de cintura hacia abajo.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y me apoyé en mi mano para besar su espalda con delicados besos, acariciándola con mi nariz mientras disfrutaba de lo bien que olía su piel, sintiendo su calidez, y cómo respiraba profundamente soltando un murmullo muy agradable.

\- Mmmm…. - la escuché y miré hacia arriba para ver su sonrisa. - Buenos días… - suspiró, y yo me dediqué a subir por su espalda y echarme levemente sobre ella para buscar sus labios.

\- Buenos días. - susurré, y abrió sus ojos.

Mordí mi labio al verlos, y mi corazón empezó a latir otra vez muy fuerte contra mi pecho. Su mano se acercó a mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, y volví a inclinarme para besarla, suspirando cuando separó sus labios para recibir los míos. Rompió el beso para girarse y quedar boca arriba mirándome, atrayéndome sobre su cuerpo para continuar el beso, haciendo partícipe a nuestras lenguas en el gesto, acariciando mi espalda desnuda lentamente con sus dedos.

\- ¿Puede ser esto así para siempre? - le pregunté cuando nos separamos, pegando mi frente a la suya.

\- Claro. - me sonrió deslizando su mano hasta mi nuca y acercándome a otro beso.

* * *

Emi acababa de llegar, y le dejé pasar, sentándonos en el sofá una al lado de la otra. Cosima estaba en su piso, habíamos vuelto de la casa rural la noche anterior y en el coche vi que me había mandado un mensaje al teléfono para ver si podíamos hablar, y le dije que podíamos vernos en mi casa por la mañana del día siguiente, ya que Alison salía a hacer algo con Donnie, un regalo para un amigo o algo así.

Cosima, ahora mi novia, se lo tomó bien, dijo que habláramos tranquilas y que si hacía falta pasáramos la mañana juntas si no queríamos perder el contacto. Y que si las cosas se tornaban difíciles, que solo tenía que llamarla y que bajaba rápidamente, pero la parte positiva de esto es que Cosima la conocía bien y me aseguró que no iba a hacer falta.

Una parte de mí se sentía mal de verla así de apagada, pero por otro lado sentía alivio, porque realmente con Cosima es con quien quería estar, siempre iba a ser así.

\- Siento haberte echado de mi casa el otro día… - empezó agarrando sus manos.

\- No pasa nada, lo entendí, no me molestó. - intenté buscar su mirada, y cuando lo conseguí le sonreí levemente, y ella me devolvió el gesto, aunque algo más entristecida.

\- Cosima es genial… no me extraña que haya pasado esto… -suspiró y paso sus dedos por su pelo mirando el suelo. - Estáis juntas ahora, ¿no?

\- Sí… - dije con miedo, pero reaccionó muy bien, otra vez.

\- Me alegro por vosotras… Ahora igual subo a hablar con ella… No quiero volver a perder la amistad… - hablaba lento y calmada. - ¿Sabes por qué nos peleamos? ¿Te lo ha contado?

\- Sí, me lo contó. - volvió a mirarme, esta vez preocupada.

\- No quiero que te haga daño, Delphine… - eso sí que no me lo esperaba. - Me da miedo que lo haya hecho como venganza, aunque luego pienso que ella no es así… Solo quería decírtelo, pero si estáis ahora juntas, espero que duréis mucho, de verdad. Y no quiero malos rollos ni nada.

\- Todo eso está hablado, tranquila. -nos quedamos mirando y entonces me abrazó.

\- Eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes, espero que sigamos siendo amigas, que no suceda como con las parejas esas que cuando rompen ya no se ven más, por favor.

\- Eso está hecho. -la estreché en mis brazos notando como se apoyaba en mi hombro.

* * *

\- Bueno… cuéntame. - empezó Alison cuando llegó de casa de Donnie, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá, yo pasé mi vista de la televisión a su cara, me miraba sonriendo. - ¿Qué tal por el cumpleaños de mi hermana? - terminó la pregunta sin evitar poner su mirada pícara, no habíamos tenido tiempo para hablar entre una cosa y otra las dos solas.

\- Bien, fuimos a una casa rural, muy lejos de aquí. Estuvimos tranquila, muy romántico todo... - no creo que Alison me esté pidiendo detalles.

\- ¿Y…? - acarició mi brazo con su dedo índice y la miré sorprendida.

\- ¿No decías que esas cosas no querías saberla? ¿Te puede la curiosidad? - ella asintió varias veces. - No sé que contarte… - me reí, obviamente quería hablar de sexo con mi amiga, siempre hemos querido hacerlo y ahora que por fin hemos hecho el amor, no quería que estuviera censurado. No sé por dónde empezar… Y se me ocurrió, sentándome de lado para verla mejor y exclamé. - ¡Tiene un piercing que me vuelve loca!

\- ¿El de la nariz? -se extrañó. - ¿Por qué? ¿Te hace cosquillas mientras…? - y señaló hacia abajo haciéndome reír.

\- Tiene dos más aparte del de la nariz. -dije, su estado de confusión era tal que simplemente miré hacia abajo entre mis piernas, sonriendo de lado y levantando una ceja cuando la volví a mirar. Abrió mucho la boca antes de llevarse las manos a ella tapándosela.

\- ¿Qué tiene un piercing en el… en el…? Oh, Dios, no, no necesito saberlo. -se levantó del sofá haciéndome reír a carcajadas. - ¿Y el otro? Has dicho dos…

\- En el pezón. - puso cara de dolor absoluto mientras agarraba sus pechos sobre la ropa, y se volvió a sentar a mi lado aun con la misma cara.

\- Esta niña está loca… ¡Loca te digo! ¿Y si se le engancha en algún lado y se le arranca?

\- Tranquila, ya lo he puesto a prueba… - me tapó la boca rápidamente, pero igualmente acabé la frase aunque no sé si me escuchó bien. - …con mis dientes. - sonreí porque me vinieron imágenes a la cabeza, mirando a mi amiga divertida.

\- Necesito más preparación para escuchar lo que hacéis mi hermana y tú en la cama… No me lo tomes a mal, pero, es mi hermana. Puedes estar enamorada de ella, y probablemente te parezca la más guapa del mundo, pero a mí me da un poco de repelús imaginármela haciendo esas cosas contigo… - apartó su mano de mi boca.

\- Sé cómo hacer que tenga un orgasmo muy rápido con ese piercing. - y me empecé a reír a carcajadas cuando mi amiga se tiró encima de mí tapándome la boca ahora con las dos manos y con cara de horror.

\- Mi hermana me preguntó si eras lesbiana cuando te llevé la primera vez a casa. - me dijo cuando se calmó, levantándose de encima para sentarse otra vez a un lado del sofá. O sea, ¿que Cosima se interesó en mí nada más me vio? - Fue ahí cuando le di la primera advertencia, pensaba que me volvería loca si al final estás todo el día con ella y no conmigo, pero ahora que sé que estáis juntas estoy muy contenta, la verdad, hacéis buena pareja.

\- Ali… ¿te acuerdas de un día que fuimos a dar una vuelta con las bicis? - quise confesarme.

\- Ni que hubiera sido sólo uno… fuimos tantas veces. - es cierto.

\- Bueno, es irrelevante el día… Teníamos quince años… ¡Ah, sí! ¿Te acuerdas una vez que te dije que había venido del centro en bici, que acababa de llegar y que por eso estaba tan roja?

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó, y espero paciente a que continuara. Ni se lo olía la pobre.

\- Ese día, fue la primera vez que tu hermana y yo nos besamos. -si hubiera sido un cómic o un dibujo animado, la boca le habría llegado al suelo.

\- ¿En serio? Pero… ¿estuvisteis saliendo o algo a mis espaldas? - preguntó.

\- ¡No! - me reí nerviosa, habría sido interesante salir con Cosima en esos días… - Ni si quiera me gustaba-gustaba tu hermana… Me parecía muy guapa, y tal…

\- Pero si mi hermana en esa época estaba muy delgada y con esos pelos revoltosos… - me dijo extrañada.

\- Créeme, a mis ojos era bastante guapa, tenía su punto, además, a veces me gustaría que tuviera el pelo como entonces… - le sonreí pícaramente y ella me advirtió con el dedo para que no se me ocurriera hacer ningún otro comentario sobre estar en la cama con su hermana.

\- ¿Y cómo reaccionaste a que te besara mi hermana? ¿Te gustó?

\- Deja que te cuente lo que pasó… Yo estaba dudosa sobre mi orientación sexual, y como sabía la de Cosima pensé en preguntarle, porque estábamos solas en tu casa, pero en vez de preguntarle, la besé.

\- ¡¿Tú?! - otra vez abrió la boca. - De mi hermana me lo creo… ¿pero de ti? ¿Te lanzaste tú? ¡Fue tu primer beso!

\- Oh, no… ya sabes que el primero fue con Paul, ¿te acuerdas de él? - me empecé a reír, y Alison asintió divertida. - Pero mi primer beso con una chica, sí.

\- Madre mía… - miró al frente agarrando su propia cara con sus dos manos, y cuando me miró noté las lágrimas que habían en sus ojos, ¿iba a llorar? ¿Por qué? - Desde ese día estáis destinadas… ¿te das cuenta? ¡Te vas a casar con ella! - agarró mis manos, estaba gritando histérica, y sonreía abiertamente, mi amiga era muy fan de los cuentos de hadas. - No puedo esperar a ese día, ¡oh, Dios! Va a ser precioso…

Sentí que mis mejillas ardían solo con la mención de una boda entre Cosima y yo… ¿ocurriría? Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Jamás había imaginado que me casaría con alguien… Bueno, algún día me casaría, pero no lo había pensado con ninguna persona en concreto. Y con Cosima quedaría muy bien ese evento…

Llamaron a la puerta, y salté para abrir. Me derretí cuando vi a la de rastas en ella sonriéndome tímida en el marco. Una boda… Volví a sonreír esta vez mirando a la mujer en cuestión.

\- Hola… - inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, y se acercó para besarme. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del gesto, y de su cálida mano en mi mejilla.

\- Hola… - contesté igual. Había venido porque íbamos a cenar con Donnie, y estas comidas me hacían mucha más ilusión que cuando lo hacíamos con Emi.

\- Madre mía… - escuché a Alison detrás de mí y se acercó a nosotras para coger la bolsa que traía Cosima en su mano. - Tenéis las dos unas caras de tontas que no podéis con ella…

\- Cállate. -Cosima frunció el ceño mirando a su hermana mientras entraba. - ¿Te importa si estoy un rato a solas con mi señora? - me agarró por la cintura intentando llevarme a la habitación.

\- ¡Nada de guarradas! Donnie está a punto de llegar, ¿vale? - nos miró a ella y a mí, levantando el índice antes de ponerse a sacar platos para la comida con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- No te preocupes… - me arrinconó contra la pared cuando entramos a mi dormitorio. -Te he echado de menos… - y me besó.

Suspiré internamente, en mi pecho explotó mi corazón y un montón de mariposas empezaron a revolotear por mi estómago. Nos vimos ayer, cuando dejamos la casa rural me trajo a casa, y no nos hemos visto hasta ahora, creo que menos de veinticuatro horas en total, y que me lo haya dicho con esa voz me enterneció.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos. - susurré contra sus labios antes de volverla a besar. Y si pasara un segundo también la echaría de menos.

\- Te he traído una tontería, ¿vale? - se separó de mi para buscar algo en su bolsillo. Entonces sacó un anillo, creo que me puse roja, supongo que por lo de haber estado mencionando antes una boda y que ahora saque un anillo. - No es una alianza ni nada por el estilo, es solo que lo he visto y he pensado, ¿por qué no?

Me lo dio para que me lo pusiera, un anillo simple y de color negro, era original. Me lo puse en mi mano derecha y volví a besarla, esta vez mucho más profundo diciéndole que me encantaba entre besos.

Y a eso nos dedicamos, a fundir nuestros labios con los otros, esta vez sobre mi cama. Nos besamos en los labios, en el cuello, e incluso repartíamos besos por nuestro rostro haciéndonos reír mutuamente. Su cuerpo sobre el mío encajaba a la perfección, y me entretuve acariciando sus rastas mientras nos mirábamos antes de volver a salir cuando escuchamos el timbre.

Mientras cenábamos, no podía dejar de mirar esa sonrisa. Ella era la que contaba los chistes, la que se reía de Alison o la que me lanzaba indirectas haciendo que su hermana y yo nos pusiéramos rojas y Donnie se uniera a sus risas.

\- Donnie se va a quedar a dormir… -empezó Alison, yo la miré divertida, porque ya sabía lo que quería, que los dejáramos solos, y yo estaba deseando irme ya con Cosima.

\- Oh, tranquilos, yo me ocuparé de Delphine, la mantendré entretenida… -guiñó un ojo a su hermana y me miró, yo le sonreí antes de levantarme e irnos cuando dimos por finalizada la cena.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me dijo que me sentara en el sofá y me dio una copa de vino, ella se puso a mi lado con mirada seductora.

\- No hace falta que me emborraches para llevarme a la cama, lo sabes, ¿no? - ella bebió un sorbo de su copa antes de mirarme pícara.

\- Ah, ¿no? Entonces… - extendió su mano. - devuélveme la copa, que el vino me sale caro y así lo guardo para otro momento. -se levantó y yo le di en el muslo haciendo que riera divertida antes de volverse a sentar. - ¿Te importa si fumo? - siempre, siempre, preguntaba lo mismo antes de fumar.

\- ¿Te importa si respiro? - le preguntaba siempre yo de vuelta bromeando llevándome una sonrisa de su parte mientras se levantaba a por su caja secreta. Se terminó lo que le quedaba de vino mientras se preparaba el cigarro y luego se tumbó con la cabeza en mis piernas empezando a fumar. - ¿Desde cuándo fumas? - le pregunté, y ella me sonrió expulsando el humo por la nariz.

\- Mmmmm… no me acuerdo. - contestó divertida. - Uno de los efectos que dicen que tiene la marihuana es la pérdida de memoria… - le pegué en el hombro cuando me di cuenta que bromeaba, y ella se empezó a reír. - No sé… ¿desde los quince? ¿Dieciséis? Ya sabes que he tenido amistades peligrosas, como dice mi madre, que aún perduran… Lo que no sabe mi madre es que esto, - levantó la mano que sujetaba el cigarro antes de volver a dar una calada. - nos lo pasa a todos nosotros un familiar.

\- Ahora me dices que es Alison y me muero. - se empezó a reír, y empezó a toser mientras se sentaba dándose en el pecho. - ¡Eh! Que me moría yo, no tú. - dije divertida mientras veía que volvía a respirar con normalidad y se quitaba las gafas limpiándose algunas lágrimas, aun riéndose.

\- Alison vendiendo droga… - se empezó otra vez a reír. - Seguro que la cogen en dos segundos. - me miró. - Es un primo, no sé si lo conoces, nuestro famoso primo gay. -se empezó a reír otra vez.

\- Sí, algo me suena… - le sonreí. - ¿Ya estás mejor? - le pregunté y ella me sonrió asintiendo.

Volvió a dar una calada, y agarré su camiseta para pegarla a mí y la besé profundamente. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par porque no lo esperaba, y cuando expulsó el humo por su boca suavemente, lo recogí con la mía acariciando sus labios en el proceso.

\- Wow… - soltó mirándome con deseo. - Eso ha sido realmente sexy…

Volvió a dar una calada y ahora me lo pasó ella mientras yo me echaba hacia atrás y quedaba tumbada en el sofá con Cosima sobre mí, y cuando terminé de expulsar el humo empezó a besarme, y vaya beso. Se apoyaba en su codo, cuya mano aun sujetaba el cigarro, lo poco que quedaba, y con su otra mano agarró mi pierna para pegarme a ella. Mordí su labio inferior haciendo que gruñera antes de besarme más largamente, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, y admitía que me gustaba que supiera de esa forma, era parte de ella.

* * *

\- ¿Ha cotilleado mi hermana antes sobre nuestra escapada romántica? - me preguntó divertida mientras descansábamos desnudas entre las sábanas de su cama.

\- No mucho, una vez insinúo algo se vuelve paranoica y no quiere escuchar más. - nos reímos las dos. - Ahora sólo habla de una futura boda… - su sonrisa se fue de su cara y me miró sería.

\- ¿Se va a casar? -me preguntó poniéndose de lado para mirarme mejor, y sonreí por unos momentos aliviada, porque pensaba que su reacción a nuestra supuesta boda había sido esa.

Igual ella no se quiere casar, ¿cuáles son sus planes de futuro? En realidad no sé si es una mujer anti-bodas, y en cuanto a sus relaciones sólo conozco su pasado de sexo sin control y su única relación seria, Shay.

\- ¡No! - sonreí y acaricié su mejilla mirándola a los ojos. - Ya sabes cómo es, esta ilusionada con que nos vamos a casar nosotras. - ahora sonrió ella.

\- Mmmm… Delphine Niehaus… que bien suena… - se acercó para besarme divertida, poniéndose sobre mí.

\- ¿Por qué no Cosima Cormier? - pregunté bromeando acariciando sus rastas y mirándolas detenidamente.

\- Tres razones: ¿C-C?, - ladeó su cabeza haciéndose la extrañada, como si no quedara bien. - soy la mayor, y, además, soy el hombre de la relación. - y sonrió con su lengua entre los dientes, la besé risueña antes de pegarle en el hombro.

\- No hay ningún hombre en nuestra relación. Me gusta más la Cosima con tetas. - me dedicó una mirada pícara.

\- Perfecto, porque a mí también me gusta la Cosima con tetas… - me reí en el beso que me dio.

\- ¿Crees en el destino? - pregunté ahora seria de nuevo, porque desde que Alison lo dijo antes, pienso que sí que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas… Sino ¿por qué siento que es mi alma gemela?

\- ¿Hablas de nosotras o en general? - me preguntó de vuelta. -Porque con nosotras siento que de una manera u otra, hagamos lo que hagamos, vamos a acabar juntas, pase lo que pase.

\- ¿Entonces tú también lo sientes? - acaricié su cuello.

\- Claro que lo siento… - hizo una pausa y se lamió los labios antes de volver a hablar. - Te quiero. - soltó sin más mirándome intensamente a los ojos, y el corazón me dio un vuelco antes de sonreír al verla sonrojarse levemente. Me acababa de decir que me quería.

\- Yo también te quiero. - y la besé, porque ahora estaba algo más roja, y Cosima, la traviesa, era muy mona cuando le daba vergüenza algo.


	17. Capítulo 17 Diez años después

Capítulo 17. Diez años después.

Preparativos de la boda, ¿quién nos lo iba a decir? Con tan solo 28 años ya estaba más que preparada para dar el salto. Las flores debían ser blancas, las mesas se debían poner alrededor de donde se sentarían la pareja protagonista, y era muy importante la disposición de los familiares, intentando eliminar los malos rollos evitando que se sienten juntos los que se llevaban mal, y que las amistades estuviesen cerca. La elección del vestido fue complicada y larga, no encontrábamos el vestido perfecto, miles de tiendas comparando precios y el tipo de vestido. No demasiado escote, que fuera largo, sin encajes, con algunas flores que lo decoraran…. Pero al final llegamos al perfecto, al ideal.

El día de la boda fue un horror, toda la mañana con nervios. Primero, el vestido parece que iba más justo de lo que quedaba el día que se compró, hubo dos intentos de maquillaje frente al espejo porque no se convencía de cómo quedaba, la hora de salida de casa se atrasó porque el chofer llegaba tarde, todo ello hacía que Alison estuviera en uno de sus ataques. Todo el mundo sabía lo complicada que era, y yo, como su mejor amiga, debía estar allí para ayudarla.

Alison y Donnie, tras once años de relación decidieron dar el siguiente paso al conseguir los dos un trabajo estable y haber empezado a vivir juntos durante unos años ya en su propia casa, y el hombre le pidió matrimonio en uno de los viajes que hicieron juntos por su aniversario. La verdad es que siempre he envidiado la solidez que había en su relación, y lo bien que encajaban el uno con el otro. Y yo lloré, sin poder evitarlo, cuando se dieron el "sí quiero" frente al altar.

Tras la ceremonia y la comida, llegó la "fiesta obligatoria", como llamaba Alison, y fue entonces cuando la vi. Había vuelto, sabía que volvería, tenía que estar en la boda de su hermana.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y fue como si se parara el tiempo, como si alrededor nuestro todo se volviera en blanco y negro y solo estuviéramos las dos. Seguía aun con sus rastas, recogidas para la ocasión, su cuerpo había mejorado con los años, ese vestido ceñido le quedaba de escándalo, y odié que fuera así. Bebí un sorbo de mi copa mientras veía cómo se acercaba a mí tras haberse despedido del chico con el que hablaba.

Ese movimiento de caderas mientras andaba, sus ojos mirándome fijamente a través de unas nuevas gafas que le quedaban aun mejor, y pude observar un tatuaje en su antebrazo, el que sujetaba, como no, su copa de vino. Dios, está preciosa…

Paró justo frente a mí, su olor volvió a impregnarme tras muchos años volviéndome de repente débil a ella, demasiado fácil. No sabía cómo actuar, qué decir, qué pensar al tenerla otra vez delante de mí…

¿Cómo le ha ido durante todos estos años? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaba? ¿Tendrá pareja? ¿Me ha echado de menos? ¿Por qué mi pulso aumentó cuando vi su sonrisa?

Y tras respirar profundamente, hablé.

\- Has vuelto…

* * *

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el fanfic? Opiniones, opiniones.**

 **¿Cuándo queréis que empiece a publicar el nuevo? ¿Qué os gustaría que pasase? ¿Qué creéis que ha ocurrido?**

 **Gracias por haber estado siguiendo la historia, por los kudos, los comentarios y el amor.**

 **Nos leemos PRONTO.**


End file.
